Aura of the Past
by DragonsChild.96
Summary: I thought he loved me... I was wrong. What's the point in staying? I guess I have to go back. Back to my true home.. And my true self. A Warrior. Non-canon. Movie-verse. *BEING REWRITTEN*
1. A Brief Preamble

**A/N:** I just want to say that this story is rated M for a reason. I know that there are people under 18 who are reading this story, however, this story is posted as M and therefore it is not my fault if you get in trouble for reading this. I do not want any parents or guardians to come after me because they caught you reading this. I have more than enough people coming after me, I don't need any more.

**Prologue: A brief history lesson.**

The worlds are changed.

I feel it in the water.

I feel it in the Earth.

I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

It all began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.

But they were deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others.

And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. "One Ring to rule them all."

One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth.

Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power has a will of its own.

It betrayed Isildur, to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum, unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east; whispers of a name-less fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come.

It abandoned Gollum, but something happened then the Ring did not intend; it was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.

Meanwhile, the world across the mirror was ever changing. Constant battles for land, power, and the like were raging, and in a small town in Washington, a young girl's heart was breaking.


	2. Okay, he's gone Now what?

**Chapter 1: Okay, he's gone. Now what?**

**(Bella's POV)**

He's gone.

He's gone.

He's gone.

The chant repeated over and over again in my head. Creating an incessant beating that wouldn't stop. I clutched my chest, trying to gain some control over my erratic breathing, but to no avail.

I turned around and ducked my head in chest, watching the ground as I walked, trying to avoid any tripping hazards. I didn't really care, but I had promised Ed- _him_ that I would keep myself safe. Safe- ha! - I could never be safe.

When I eventually raised my head back up, I was looking at my front door. I sighed and opened the door, holding my scarce breath as I did so, hoping to alleviate the pain a little. It didn't help. The pain still struck me deeply as I looked around the house; memories of the happy times with _him_ forced their way to the forefront of my mind. I couldn't stay here… The pain would eventually lead to my demise. I would have to go home.

I trudged my way up the stairs to my room, and fell down upon the bed. I curled into a tight ball and pulled the blankets over myself. I cried until I fell into darkness.

I woke to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called out.

"I'm- I'm in he-here." I managed to stutter out.

"Oh, Bella, what happened?" Charlie asked as he opened the door and saw me.

"Ed- _he_ le-left me." I informed him.

"I'm…. I'm sorry honey." He whispered slowly. He took a deep breath, "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"When's the ne- next plane to Fl- Florida?" I responded.


	3. Home again Home again Jiggidy, jig

**Chapter 2: Home again. Home again. Jiggidy, Jig.**

**(Bella's POV)**

As it turns out, the next plane was leaving in two hours. I quickly packed a few things- I wouldn't need much, as I still had stuff at Renee's.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Charlie asked me for the umpteenth time, driving me to the airport.

"Yeah… I need to get away for a little while." I replied, "Ch- Dad, I'll come back when I'm ready. I just… I just need time."

"Okay, Bells. Call me when you get there." He told me, as he pulled up in front of the doors.

"Will do." I answered, "I love you." I leaned over to hug him.

"I- I love you, too." He managed to return, a little hesitantly. Neither of us was good at revealing our emotions. "Stay safe."

"I will. Except for things like tripping, falling, running into things, and other accidents that are just clumsiness making an appearance." I retorted.

"Of course." He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Bye!" I called, as I got out of the car and waved. He waved in return as he pulled out, and I thought I saw a silver trail leading from his eye. I shook my head and left to board the plane.

I had plenty of time to think during the flight, too much time to be brutally honest. I decided that it was time to return to Imaldris, and my family. Maybe the twins could help me laugh again.

We touched down and I got out of the plane as quickly as I could. I caught a taxi to Renee's house, as soon as I arrived outside the doors. I gave the cabbie the address and sat back, closing my eyes and willing myself to sleep. All too soon the man was telling me that we had arrived.

I thanked the man and gave him the charge as well as a hefty tip. No point in keeping money I couldn't spend, and it wasn't like there was a way to exchange the currency.

I slowly made my way up to the front door of the house. When I finally arrived on the doorstep, I took a deep breath and knocked. Within a minute, Renee was calling from within, "Yes! I'm coming! Just give me a moment!" She yanked open the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Bella, what are you doing here? I thought you were adamant about staying in Forks." She questioned.

"_He _left. There's no point in staying here anymore… I want to go home." I informed her.

"Of course, honey." She said sweetly, "Those trees over there should give you enough cover to open the mirror unseen." She said, pointing to a small copse of trees. "Here, take these to pay the gatekeeper, and get your-self a room at the inn." She continued, handing me a small bag of coins.

"Renee," I started, "I can't take-"

"Yes, you can." She interrupted. "You need them and I can't use them here. They might as well do some good other than as Christmas ornaments." She laughed out.

"Thank you." I said, hugging her. "Will you do me one other favor?" I asked.

"Of course." She responded.

"I need you to call Charlie and tell him that I'm here. Otherwise, he'll start a rescue mission, and cause a ton of trouble." I requested.

"No problem." She informed me, "Is that everything?" She asked.

"Yes, I think that's it." I replied, hugging her once more, "Thank you for everything, Renee, you are absolutely wonderful."

"I love you, my dear." She told me.

I slowly turned, and made my way to the trees.

"Stay safe… _Aura…_" The last word was a whisper on Renee's lips that I could barely hear. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. _I'm going home,_ I thought to myself.

When I reached the trees, I pulled a mirror out of my purse, and held it in front of my face. It was a small thing, carved out of wood, with a woman as the handle, and a woman's face framed by a ring of grass on the back, and flowers near the glass. I held it to my face and whispered three words, "Bear me across."


	4. The Girl from Forks

**A/N: **No, she will not be meeting the Hobbits…yet. This is roughly 18 years before Frodo sets out. **Also, anything said in Elvish will be italic**, unless it's in someone else's POV (nudge, nudge. wink, wink.) then I will take the time to translate it. One last note, any free time that Bella had was spent in Middle-Earth, and the time difference helped with that, she could be gone for an hour Earth time, and be in Middle-Earth for a couple of days. (Aragorn was 19 when Bella went to Forks.) 1 Earth year= 100 Middle-Earth years. That's it for now.

**Chapter 3: The Mirror, the Ranger, and the Girl from Forks.**

**(Bella's POV)**

The mirror began to have a faint glow, which kept increasing until it was blinding and I had to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing outside the gates of Bree. It was night, but just a little after sundown. I quickly approached the door and knocked.

"What is it?" An elderly man croaked out as he opened a spy-hole.

"I merely seek a warm room and a hot meal." I informed the man.

"What be you're name?" He questioned me.

"Isabella. Now, please let me in." I begged. It was cold, and I didn't have a cloak.

"Alright, Isabella, just don't you cause any trouble." He said as he opened the door.

"I won't, sir." I responded, quickly moving past him into the town, but as I passed him, I slipped a couple coins into his hand and whispered a thank you. I walked a little ways, before coming upon the inn called _The Prancing Pony._ I entered and approached the man at the counter.

"Can I help you missy?" He asked, acting as the perfect host.

"I wish for a room." I told him.

"Well, as it so happens, I happen to have an open room. What be the name I shall put it under?" He asked, pulling out a pen and a leather-bound book.

"Swan." I answered shortly, handing over the money. "Do you also know where I could find some different clothes? Mine are improper for this weather." I inquired.

"Well, for a few more coins I could provide ye' with some good clothes, and a cloak, too." He responded.

"That would be absolutely wonderful." I commented while handing over the amount he told me.

I made my way over to the bar and ordered a pint. It would take me twenty days to get to Imaldris from Bree; I would have to gather supplies and packs. A horse would speed the trip by a few days, so I should try to procure one.

I glanced around the room and my eyes landed on a figure in the corner. I grinned as I got up and made my way over to the figure.

"May I join you?" I asked. The figure merely tilted his head forward and waved a hand with a pipe in it towards an extra chair.

"Thank you." I commented, setting down my drink. We were both silent for a few minutes. Finally, I couldn't stand the silence any longer and I had to break it somehow.

"_So Aragorn, what mission does Gandalf have you on this time?"_ Aragorn slowly turned his head toward me, and through the shadow of his hood, I could see his raised eyebrow.

"_I don't recognize you." _He merely said.

"_You don't? You've seen me around Imaldris many a time_." I informed him.

"_I have?"_ He asked, completely puzzled, "_Did we ever talk?"_

"_Many times," _I said, smiling, "_You still don't know who I am, do you?"_

"_No, unfortunately."_ He responded. I got up and leaned over to his ear, "_Follow me." _I requested.

I quickly walked up the stairs, Aragorn trailing closely behind me. When I reached the door to my room, I looked back over my shoulder and flashed him a smile. I quickly opened my door an entered, holding the door open and standing to one side, I let Aragorn pass, before shutting the door behind him.

When I turned back around, I had a dagger at my throat. My eyes followed the point of the dagger, to the hand, up the arm, and to Aragorn's face, as his hood had fallen back.

"_Tell me who you are!" _He demanded in a hushed voice.

"_Aragorn, give me a moment to remove the magic making me appear human, and then we'll talk." _I requested, looking him in the eye.

"_Very well." _He responded, lowering the dagger, but not putting it away. I rolled my eyes.

I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out the same mirror that had brought me to Bree. I exhaled near the glass for a few seconds, forming a thin layer of condensation across the glass. I caressed the flowers near the glass as the condensation faded, and whispered, "_Reveal me."_

A blinding light lit the room for an instant and Aragorn was forced to look away and raise a hand to his eyes. I smirked as I felt the changes happening to my body. Whilst his sight was returning, I walked over to the mirror on the wall to see the changes. Gone was the plain, pale girl from Forks, in her place stood a daughter of the Eldar race. My hair had grown longer, till it touched just below my mid-back, and had become black and wavy. My eyes had become a piercing steely- blue. My skin had remained the same color, however, it had adopted a subtle brillance that was only present in my race.

I turned back to Aragon, who was just lowering the hand from his eyes. He stared at me for a moment before a smile broke out on his face, and he asked, "_Aura, my old friend, what are you doing here?"_

I smirked in reply and said, "_I was just starting to get home-sick when my reason for staying in Earth abandoned me in a forest after saying that he didn't love me." _I was grimacing by the end of my statement, and Aragorn looked concerned.

"_Who was the man who finally was able to capture your heart?"_ He asked me, a slight smirk on his face, as well as a cocked eyebrow. I made my way over to the window, overlooking the street. "_Well?" _He pressed, and I could still hear the smirk in his voice. I turned around then, and his face lost all traces of amusement at the sight of the tears running down my cheeks. "_What happened?"_

"_Aragorn, the man that I loved was no man at all, he was a descendant of the dark elves of Mordor; a vampire." _I practically whispered. His face drained of all color, and his mouth dropped open in an "O" shape. He shook his head, wanting me to deny it, but I merely smiled.

"_His name was Edward, and he loved humanity so much, that he denied his inner monster, and fed from animals instead of humans. It was his golden eyes that attracted me in the first place._" I told him after a moment.

I was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. Aragorn and I both froze, and turned to look at each other. Aragorn pointed to himself and then the door. I nodded my head, agreeing that he should answer the caller.

Aragorn walked over to the door, sword in hand. He opened the door, just enough for a little crack of light to be seen from the hall. "Yes?" he asked.

"I brought the clothes for the missus Swan." I heard the Inn Keeper respond.

"I'll take them." Aragorn informed him, opening the door a little further and reached a hand through. "She's currently indisposed."

"Alrigh' then." The Inn Keeper replied, sounding somewhat wary. Aragorn quickly pulled the clothing inside, slamming and bolting the door shut.

"Here," he said, holding the clothing out to me, "I'm going down to the bar and getting myself something to eat, would you like something?"

I glanced up at him and responded, "Just something edible that doesn't look or smell horrible." Who knows what they're selling.

Aragorn quickly left the room, and I used the mirror to turn back into Bella. I pulled apart the clothing, seeing that the Inn Keeper had brought me a heavy wool over-shirt with a simple cotton under-shirt, a pair of small breeches, a simple belt, a pair of good leather boots, and a heavy wool cloak. All the clothing was obviously used, but everything was still in good condition.

I slipped out of my current Earth clothing and walked over to the dry sink. I used the cloth and water there to scrub off some of the dirt I had accumulated during my trudge though the streets. When I was finished I pulled on the clothing the Inn Keeper had brought. Most was a good fit except for the breeches which were a little large, I simply used the belt to hold them up. I put my money in a bag from my Earth clothing and stuck that in my belt as well. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.


	5. Ya' know, looking back on it

AN: Okay, so I just wanted to say that I will be combining the books and the movies- meaning I will include some background information and phrases that aren't in the movies, but I will use quite a bit of the movie's script- just a warning.

**Chapter 4: Ya' know, looking back on it…**

**(Bella's POV)**

I traveled down the stairs quickly and arrived at the bar. I glanced around, looking for Aragorn, before I finally spotted him back where he had originally been seated. In front of him were two plates, heaping with some sort of meat and potato concoction. I pushed my way through the crowd and sat down next to him.

"_Talk about crowded." _I grumbled to Aragorn. He cracked a smile and chuckled a little. "_So, you never told me why you're here." _I informed him.

He glanced at me, "_I was visiting some of my relations." _He said, grinning. I glared at him. "_I won't tell you anything else until you finish your tale, Bella."_ He goaded. I thought men in they're sixties were suppose to be agreeable.

"_Fine," _I growled, "_I told you about Edward's choice and the whole vampire thing, correct?" _Aragorn nodded his assent. "_Well, after I found out about Edward's 'little secret,' he and I began to court. I loved his family; their father, Carlisle, their mother, Esme, Jasper and Emmett, Edward's brothers, and Alice and Rosalie, his sisters. We began to grow very close, all except Rosalie, who hated me, but that's beside the point, anyway, we grew close and then one night they invited me to attend a baseball game…" _

I told him of James and Victoria, and the rush to Phoenix. I told him about Edward's promise in that god-forsaken hospital and our ridiculous prom. I eventually arrived at my disastrous birthday party, when I started to cry faintly. "_I knew things changed after that. Edward became distant, he didn't visit me at night anymore, nor did he respond to my affections anymore than the absolute minimum. Then, one day, he came over to my house after school and asked that I go for a walk in the forest with him. We hadn't walked very far when he turned to me and told me that his family was leaving. I assumed that he wanted me to travel with them, and then I realized that his eyes were too cold for that. I questioned him and he to-told me," _I was nearly bawling at this point, "_He told me that I was just a dis-distraction, and that he had grown t-ti-tired of me, his family had as well. I thought I saw some regret flash in his eyes, but I was wrong. The only request that he made of me before he left was that I keep myself safe. He disappeared after that, and I decided to co-come back."_ I finished and looked up at Aragorn, his expression danced between anger, sorrow, and agony.

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at me and asking, "_Do you desire to travel with me back to Imaldris?"_

I thought for a moment, "_Aragorn, I was on my way home any way. I would enjoy having a companion to talk with on the long journey home, if it's not too much trouble, that is."_ He shook his head furiously. "_Bella, I would very much enjoy traveling with you. It would be an honor." _He said quickly. I smiled.

"_Brilliant, when do we set out?" _I questioned.

"_First thing tomorrow. I have already procured two horses. You may ride the second." _He responded. I nodded and looked down at my plate. Luckily it was still hot and it didn't look horrible. I warily picked-up my fork and took a bite. It wasn't bad. I mean, it wasn't something I would serve at home, but it would suffice for tonight.

Aragorn and I quickly finished our meal and ale, before we returned to my room. He and I had decided to share a room as there were two beds and he wanted to get an early start. I doubt I wanted to know what time he planned to wake me up, seeing as how to a ranger, early meant that you only needed to see your hand in front of your face, and while my Elvish body did not require much sleep, my human form did.

We said our good nights, and before I could even ask the human alarm clock for a decent hour wake-up call, I was out.

I woke up to a loud thumping noise. I groggily rose and glanced about the dark room. Low and behold, Aragorn was walking around, gathering our things up for the trip. "_I thought Rangers were suppose to be silent, no matter what." _I groused. He glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"_I tried to rouse you twice. You didn't respond, so I resorted to other methods." _He told me.

I whimpered, "_What time is it?"_ He glanced out the window briefly before responding.

"_It's roughly an hour before daybreak."_ I blinked once, twice, three times before I finally had my thoughts together enough to respond. "_What the hell inspired you to wake me up this early!"_ I practically screamed at him.

He looked at me, a little wide-eyed for a moment, "_You aren't a very agreeable person in the morning, are you?"_ He cracked.

"_I don't think any person except you could be 'agreeable' at an hour before dawn!"_ I responded tartly.

He chuckled a little, "_I don't agree, the Inn Keeper was up for at least an hour before me."_ Self-righteous, egotist. I huffed a little, letting out a bit of my anger. I slowly stood up, stretching as I went, before I turned to grab my bag. Aragorn tapped my shoulder, then handed me a small knife. Well, it might not be a sword, but it's sure as hell better than traveling in the Wild unprotected.

We quickly snuck down the stairs, keeping to the outside of the steps where the nails were located, as we were trying to keep our passage as silent as possible.

We soon entered the now quiet bar room, with only a few feet sticking out from beneath tables and benches. I glanced over at Aragorn, smiling.

"_I guess they had a little too much, eh?" _He cracked, and I giggled a little bit.

We exited the bar into the street, where dawn was just breaking, so everything seemed a little gray in color. We passed through the empty morning, hurrying to reach the stable where our horses were being kept. When we arrived, all was quiet, so we slipped through the door and I followed Aragorn over to the horses.

Aragorn's horse was about sixteen hands tall, and deep bay with a white stripe. The horse he had given me was a little smaller- around fourteen-and-a-half hands- with a beautiful palomino coat. I slowly walked towards the mare, hand out in greeting, as well as to calm her as I watched her eyes peer at me through the gloom steadily.

"_Steady," _I whispered gently to her, "_Steady, I'm not going to hurt you."_ When I reached her, she stepped forward to put her nose in my outstretched palm. I looked over at Aragorn and asked, "_Does she have a name?"_ He shook his head in response. I thought for a moment, looking her over.

"_I think I'll call her Laurelin."_ I declared.

"_Laurelin," _Aragorn said, testing the name out, "_Appropriate name, seeing as it means Golden."_

"_Indeed."_ I responded.

I moved over to Laurelin's side, her head following my movements. Over one side of her stall was her tack. None of the pieces were in top shape; the saddle's leather was well worn, and the bridle had obviously been patched many times.

Aragorn and I quickly saddled the two horses and led them out of the stable. Aragorn's horse, Elhard, seemed nonplussed by the darkness of the street, however Laurelin became quite skittish. I spoke gently to her in Sindarin, which calmed her. We led the horses to the edge of town, where we mounted.

"_What paths are we following?"_ I asked Aragorn. He glanced over at me, before facing forward again and remaining silent.

"_We will cut through Chetwood, across Midgewater, over the Weather Hills, cross the Hoarwell at the Last Bridge, and then pass through Trollshaw." _He listed off.

"_Aragorn,"_ I paused, "_That route will add at least four days to our journey. If we follow the road, past Amon Sûl, and then over the Last Bridge, we will make much better time. And Aragorn,"_ I added, seeing his wary look, "_Just because your paranoid, doesn't mean the world _isn't _out to get you." _I rode off, laughing at Aragorn's bewildered look.

We traveled quickly, down the road as I had planned, with Aragorn keeping a close eye on the surrounding landscape. Conversations were not frequent, however the silence was not uncomfortable. Aragorn had known me from when he first arrived in Imaldris as a babe. I still teased him about the trouble he had gotten into as a child, and he still teased me about my nonexistent love life. This coming from the man who fell in love with my sister at first sight when he was twenty, I had already left at the time, but I heard Aragorn's attempts at wooing were a sight to behold. Speaking of which…

"_Aragorn,"_ I started in my best playful voice, "_How is my dear sister Arwen?"_

He turned to look at me, his eyes alight, even at sixty-nine years old, my sister's name still brought a dopey look to his face. What's that charming term American's use- whipped? Yes, I believe that's it, Aragorn was whipped severely.

"_She's visiting Lórien right now, but she's due back in a month's time." _He informed me. Hmm, why is she visiting Grandmother?

"_Any sign we'll hear wedding bells in the near future?"_ I asked, I mean, they'd been engaged for- what? - twenty years. Most betrothals lasted for somewhere around five years, if that, this was getting absolutely ridiculous!

"_Elrond has declared that I may only marry her if I become a king."_ Aragorn said, sounding forlorn.

"_Ada said what?"_ I exclaimed, "_I'm going to… I'm going to… I don't know what I'm going to do, but it isn't going to be pretty."_

"_Bella, I would be more concerned about myself if I were you." _Aragorn warned.

"_What in the name of Erú, are you talking about?"_ I asked him. He just glanced at me and said, "_You'll find out when we reach Imaldris."_ He then urged Elhard into a gallop, quickly outpacing me.

"_Hey!" _I called after him, "_Aragorn! Tell me what you mean!"_

"_No, I fear your father's wrath too much." _He called back to me, over his shoulder. I huffed before nudging Laurelin to catch-up with him.

**Check out my profile, I've got some image links on there.**


	6. The giving of gifts, and the arrival

**AN:** So I just want to clarify something; Bella and Aura are the same person, and no, she doesn't have multiple personality disorder. Aragorn goes by many names: Aragorn, Strider, Elessar, Estel, and several others. Bella is just Aura's "wandering name," the only difference is that Aura's appearance changes when she becomes Bella. I hope that clarifies any issues.

**Chapter 5: The giving of gifts, and the arrival.**

**(Aura's POV)**

We reached Amon Sûl by nightfall on the third day, though I had reverted to my true form as soon as we passed Bree's border. The tower was a little more worn than I remembered; the stones had suffered the erosion by the rain, time, and the passage of many feet.

Aragorn and I set-up camp at the foot of the tower- under a small overhang which shielded us from the cold, dank wind, and the light drizzle. Aragorn had managed to trap a rabbit, and it was roasting on the small fire Aragorn had permitted me to light.

"_Oh," _Aragorn began, "_happy birthday, by the way."_ I quickly looked up at him, blinking. "_You're one-thousand eight-hundred years old."_

"_Aragorn," _I responded, "_that was over a year ago, now." _He merely looked at me.

"_You were not here, and this is the first time I've seen since." _Aragorn informed me. He stood and walked over to Elhard, reaching into one of his saddlebags. He rummaged around in the bag for a moment before pulling out a small, crudely wrapped object.

"_Here." _He called quietly, tossing the object toward me. I hastily jerked my hands up to catch it before it could hit me in the face. It was lightweight, and maybe a little over a foot long. I glanced up at Aragorn briefly, before I tore the wrapping off. Inside was a beautiful dagger; obviously Elvish, and accented with deep blue jewels. My mouth fell open upon seeing the stunning blade.

"_Is it to your liking?"_ Aragorn questioned me. I could only nod my head in response. I quickly gained control over my body, and I leapt up to hug him.

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _I exclaimed, jumping up and down within the circle of Aragorn's arms, "_You are the best baby brother in the entire region!"_ Aragorn chuckled, nodding in agreement.

Soon, the rabbit had finished roasting, and I managed to stop bouncing off the walls. We ate hastily, trying to finish before the meat became cold. Once we had finished, Aragorn doused a portion of the fire, creating a smaller circle of illumination.

"_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinúviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

"_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following."_

I began to sing softly, Aragorn closed his eyes, and leaned back against the tower wall to listen.

_"Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

"_He heard there oft the flying sound_

_Of feet as light as linden-leaves,_

_Or music welling underground,_

_In hidden hollows quavering._

_Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,_

_And one by one with sighing sound_

_Whispering fell the beachen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering._

"_He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering._

_Her mantle glinted in the moon,_

_As on a hill-top high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering._

"_When winter passed, she came again,_

_And her song released the sudden spring,_

_Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

_And melting water bubbling._

_He saw the elven-flowers spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her to dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling."_

Here Aragorn began to sing with me, his soft tenor, and my gentle soprano creating an enchanting harmony that wove its way through the dark night.

"_Again she fled, but swift he came._

_Tinúviel! Tinúviel!_

_He called her by her elvish name;_

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

_And doom fell on Tinúviel_

_That in his arms lay glistening._

"_As Beren looked into her eyes_

_Within the shadows of her hair,_

_The trembling starlight of the skies_

_He saw there mirrored shimmering._

_Tinúviel the elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast her shadowy hair_

_And arms like silver glimmering._

"_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

_Through halls of ireon and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless."_

We finished the song on a well-met note, though slightly depressing. I looked over at Aragorn, and upon seeing the pools of water spilling forth from his eyes; I retreated into my sleeping pack, and allowed myself to return to the realm of dreams.

It took us ten days to reach Imaldris from Amon Sûl; we had not spoken much since the night under the watchtower, as we each were possessed by our own thoughts. I used the mirror to return to Aura once we reached the edge of the forest surrounding my home, and I mentally prepared myself for the reaction to my return.

We rode down the road swiftly, passing elves along the way that waved to us, or spoke a greeting. We soon passed over the gorge, and entered to courtyard.

"_Aura!" "Aragorn!"_ I heard elves calling. I dismounted and when I turned I was met with a tight embrace.

"_Aura! We've missed you dearly these last few months."_ Elladan informed me, releasing me from his embrace, while Elrohir came forward to hold me as well.

"_Yes indeed, sister. The house has been quite a bit less 'homely' with your radiance missing."_ Elrohir said.

"_It's good to be home."_ I said dreamily. I followed the twins across the courtyard and through the halls to my father's library. I knocked, and entered when I heard my father call me in.

"_Ada, it is wonderful to see you once again."_ I spoke to him. He smiled in response and beckoned me to his desk.

We spoke for several hours, he telling me of the latest news of Sauron and I regaling him with my tales of Forks. We eventually finished updating each other, and I remembered my question.

"_Ada, on the way here, Aragorn spoke of a plan that you have for me. Would you mind telling me what this plan entails?" _Father rolled his eyes and cursed Aragorn under his breath. He thought for a moment before responding, "_Tonight is not the time for such weighted discussions. Tonight is the time to celebrate the return of one of my daughters." _He smiled at me before getting up and going to find the cooks to discuss tonight's feast.

**AN:** I promise the big reveal of the secret will be tomorrow… probably. Well later today in reality. I just don't want to write such an important chapter half-asleep. I also added some more pictures to my profile for reference. Check them out! (And I just want to say that the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update.


	7. Say what! And a blast from the past

**AN: **Well, I just realized I had yet to put up a disclaimer…. So, I just to reassure people that I am JRR Tolkien, nor am I Stephanie Meyers.

**Chapter 6: Say what? And a blast from the past.**

**(Aura's POV)**

The feast that my father had prepared for me was spectacular, with exotic foods and spices from every corner of the realm. The music and dancing lasted until the early hours of the morning, and would have continued longer, had my father not put a halt to the festivities. Within a few hours of the dawn, most had retreated to their chambers.

My rooms were exactly as I had left them on my return here when Edward had left me for a weekend to go hunting- approximately twenty-five years ago here. The main room was a large sitting area, with several chairs, and a chaise along one wall. Off to one side was a doorway, which retreated into a bedroom, in which was a small bathing area shielded by a pale screen, a large bed, a chest of clothing, and a simple table. I passed through the main room and entered the bedroom. Once there, I stripped off my rugged clothing and slipped into the bath a helpful servant had heated for me.

I soaked for quite some time, considering what my father could possibly think was a 'weighted discussion.' I eventually climbed out of the water, and searched through my chest for a shift to wear for the night. I managed to find a simple one near the bottom, which I donned gratefully; nothing can compare to the comfort and elegance of Elvish clothing, even the best silk from Earth would be considered burlap when set in juxtapose with this.

I clambered into my bed, and I soon allowed my body to lead me into the realm of dreams.

It was around an hour after dawn when I returned to the land of the living. I pulled my rested self out of my glorious bed. I quickly rooted through my clothing to find appropriate attire for meeting with my father. I shortly found a pale blue dress that I decided upon. I dressed quickly and set-off to find my father.

I found him upon my first try, in his library.

"_Ada."_ I said, pulling his attention to me. He turned and smiled to me in response, however his smile slid into a grimace, and I grew fearful for what was to come.

"_Aura, my lovely daughter,"_ He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "_I will not waste any valuable time with pleasantries, nor will I attempt to evade your reason for coming here." _I nodded, showing that I understood before gesturing for him to continue.

"_As you well know, our house is currently in the midst of an argument with Mirkwood." _I nodded again.

"_This has been true for quite some time. I remember visiting Mirkwood before I reached adulthood, and I also remember meeting the royal family."_ I said as I recalled my time in that place; it was certainly not the free and light place that my home was.

"_Of course…"_ My father stated before trailing off for a short time, "_Aura, I need you to help mend the rift between the families."_

"_Ada, what can I do? I know nothing of the elves that live there, and I just returned home." _I questioned.

My father looked at me sadly before responding, "_Thranduil and I have been in contact, he and I agree that we must join our homes." _

"_You mean marriage?" _My father nodded. "_But Ada, Arwen and Aragorn are engaged! Is this why you told Aragorn he could only marry her if he became a king? Because you knew he would never accept-"_

My father cut me off, "_Aura, that has nothing to do with our discussion, and it is not Arwen who Thranduil and I discussed." _He gave me a meaningful look.

_"Ada, I can see where this is going, and I can pull forth one very important issue which will prevent this plan from coming to fruition; Legolas and I despise one another!"_ I exclaimed.

_"Nevertheless,"_ My father said, _"I must ask you to do something that no other Elleth has done for her father; enter an arranged marriage to save his home."_

I took a deep breath and considered his proposition for a moment before answering, _"I will follow your will, Ada."_

**(Alice's POV)**

I was sitting on Jasper and my bed, weeping- well, attempting to weep- for my lost sister. It had only been four days since we left her. I could hear Esme down in the kitchen, just moving things around. Jasper and Emmett were down in the living room, playing some war game half-heartedly. Carlisle had found a job at a nearby hospital, they were more than happy to have him. Rosalie had said something about a new car that she was having imported, I rolled my eyes at the thought. Edward- the bastard- had disappeared off into the wilderness somewhere, something about tracking down Victoria. I snorted; he couldn't track a wounded moose even if his life depended on it.

I closed my eyes and laid back against the bed, and a felt a vision push it's way to the forefront of my mind.

_I was watching Bella, my heart rejoiced at the sight of her, she was standing in front of a house, speaking with a woman I recognized to be her mother. They spoke quickly before Renee handed Bella something and they hugged each other._

_"Stay safe…. Aura." I heard Renee whisper as Bella smiled and walked away. She approached a small grouping of trees before she pulled something out of her pocket. I couldn't see what it was, as she had her back to me. She raised the object to her face and whispered something into it. Then, a bright light blinded me, and once it had faded, I saw that I was alone, and Bella had disappeared without a trace._

I came out of my vision and gasped in a breath. I thought about what I had seen for a split second before I jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs, screaming for Jasper.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jasper asked me, as he held me in his arms, "Is it Carlisle, Edward? Is something coming?"

I shook my head, and then looked around the room to everyone who was present, "It's Bella, she's disappeared." Everyone then began to question me at once.

**AN:** Yes, for those of you who didn't understand the vision, Alice is seeing the recent past, however, as it is my right as the author of this fanfiction, I can take certain liberties with the story, don't worry though, this should be the only time that I will do this.


	8. Is it just me, did that clock speed up?

**AN: **I just want to clarify, I don't own either story.

**Chapter 7: Is it just me, or did that clock speed-up?**

**(Aura's POV)**

The next month passed by with indecent haste; my father had sent a messenger to Mirkwood and informed Thranduil that we were expecting him. He, and his convoy- including a certain vain, narrow-minded princeling- were due here at the end of the week… Which was now on only two days away. Arwen had arrived back from Lórien a little over a week ago, and her and I had spent several long hours discussing my agreement with our father.

"_You don't have to agree to this, we can find another way." _I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw my sister giving me a pleading look. I smiled faintly to her.

"_You know as well as I do that once Thranduil gets an idea in his head, he won't stop until he wins." _I commented, "_And now, Thranduil is determined to have a daughter of Elrond wed his son. "_

"_You never told me why you don't like him…" _Arwen informed me. I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_You remember when father sent me to spend time in Mirkwood?" _I asked her. She nodded slowly. "_Well, I'm just a little younger than Legolas, him being eleven years older than me, so, we were often forced into playing with each other as children. He and his friend, Miluion, used to intentionally do things they weren't supposed to, and then they blamed the results on me."_ Arwen was smirking, and I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "_What's so funny, dear sister?"_ I inquired.

"_You sound like you're only an Elfling."_ I huffed and turned to look at the forest. She came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. You obviously hold great resentment towards him, however, it's been well over a thousand years, and he has probably changed." _She justified. I sighed and turned towards her. "_I can only hope."_ I whispered.

It was high noon on the second day when I heard the trumpets announcing the arrival of the convoy from Mirkwood. I was in the garden, tending to the Niphredil that my mother had brought to Rivendell when she came to marry my father. I quickly stood and ran to the courtyard.

There were roughly fifteen _ellons_ on horseback, with an extra horse tied near the rear. I examined the elves closer and saw that Thranduil and gorgeous, blonde elf were at the forefront of the party- no surprises there- and the rest of the group was a mystery to me. Thranduil dismounted his horse, and the rest of the group followed his example.

Thranduil walked forward to address my father, "_Lord Elrond, this is indeed a auspicious day, this day as our two great houses pledge themselves together." _

My father gave a tight smile before responding, "_Indeed, King Thranduil. You are welcome here."_ Thranduil smiled broadly before reaching behind him and pulled forward the elf I had noticed earlier- it couldn't be…

"_Lord Elrond, may I introduce my son- this is Legolas." _Legolas stepped forward unwillingly and I felt my jaw hit the ground. I remembered Legolas as a small, scrawny boy with extremely feminine features- this couldn't possibly be the same person. I saw my father beckoning me to him out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head and walked over to him.

"_King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, this is my daughter, Aura." _My father introduced me. I kept my head down for a moment before I heard Thranduil speak.

"_She truly is the beauty that I've heard about. What is it they call her?" _He paused for a moment before speaking again, "_Ah, I remember now; Lothuialeth, the Twilight Blossom. It is indeed an apt name."_ I finally looked up and saw Thranduil appraising me as one would a horse they were buying. I turned my head to avoid his rude eye and caught sight of Legolas' expression. He looked like someone had just shown him heaven; his mouth was slightly dropped open, his eyes possessed a dreamy, wondering expression.

"_Legolas!"_ Thranduil called, drawing Legolas' eyes away from me, "_Bring forth the gift we brought for Lady Aura." _He demanded. I raised a questioning eyebrow and followed Legolas to the extra horse.

"_My Lady, this is Thinelroch, a gift for my future bride."_ Legolas said, as he handed me the reins. The stallion was absolutely breathtaking, with a silver coat that seemed to glow and a charcoal black mane and tail.

"_Thinelroch,"_ I tested out, "_It suits him perfectly, for he is indeed the horse of the evening star."_

"_He suits _you_, My Lady."_ Legolas added, and then blushed faintly. I gave him a bright smile in return.

"_Come," _Thranduil called, pulling our attention to him, "_Lord Elrond, let us discuss the arrangement while Legolas and Aura speak with one another." _My father nodded and led Thranduil into the house, no doubt to the library to decide when to have us pledge ourselves to each other. I turned back to my fiancée, "_Would you like to accompany me to the stables, Prince Legolas?"_ I inquired. He nodded quickly and I turned Thinelroch towards the garden.

"_I wish to apologize for my behavior the last time I saw you, My Lady" _I turned back to him, and laughed a little.

_"We were both young and incompetent then, let us forget everything."_ I suggested, and Legolas nodded in return, _"I would like that, My Lady."_ He told me.

"_You needn't call me a lady. I prefer just a plain Aura." _I informed him. He gave me a raised eyebrow and then chuckled.

"_And you must call me Legolas, Aura." _He requested and I let out a brief laugh in return.

We spent several hours in the stable, discussing our opinions on the arrangement.

"_I realize that it's unusual, however, it will benefit both of our houses. I cannot argue against this union." _Legolas said to me, while wandering around the stable. I looked over my shoulder from where I was brushing Thinelroch, Legolas was holding out his hand to Asfaloth and muttering soothing words.

"_I agree- however, an arranged Elvish marriage isn't just unusual, it's unheard of. Though, I do think that this will be beyond beneficial to both parties however." _I commented. Legolas nodded in return and began to walk back to where I was standing.

"_Sister?"_ I heard Arwen calling from the entryway.

"_I'm here!"_ I called in return. Soon I heard the pitter-patter of her feet against the floor.

"_There you are!" _She declared when she reached the stall, "_I've been looking high and low for you. Ada wanted me to inform you that you and Legolas are needed in the library. Now I just need to find Legol…" _She trailed off as she turned and saw Legolas standing not twenty feet from her.

"_No need to find me," _He said with a smirk, "_I was never lost." _Arwen looked frozen for a moment before she whipped around to face me.

"_I thought you said that you despised him?"_ Arwen questioned. I turned to Legolas and took in his cocky expression.

"_Even the greatest of foes can be united by a common belief."_ I told Arwen, and she nodded in agreement. "_Come on Legolas," _I called over to him, "_let us go find out what our fathers' have in mind for us."_

**(Alice's POV)**

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked me for the fiftieth time.

"I've told you." I reminded him, "I saw Bella at her mother's house, before she walked into the forest and disappeared."

"Did she do anything before she vanished?" Esme inquired. I thought for a moment before I answered her.

"She took something out of her pocket and whispered into it. I couldn't see what it was though, her back was to me." I thought for a few more seconds before adding, "Her mother told her to stay safe and called her _Aura._" Everyone looked puzzled.

"I called Carlisle," Esme informed us all, "He said that he should be home within an hour. Do you think we should call Edward?"

"Why?" Rosalie asked from her seat next to Emmett, "Why would we call him just to tell him that 'his love,'" She used her hands for quotation marks, "Is missing? We all know how melodramatic he is… He'll probably do something incredibly stupid, like try and kill himself to be with her." We all nodded in agreement, and stayed silent for a minute.

"It's not right to keep it from him." Esme said. "Alice, what is he doing?" I closed my eyes and allowed a vision of Edward to come forward.

_He was running through a densely wooded area, with little plant-life on the ground- the Amazon, I thought to myself. He looked focused on following something, I looked to see where his eyes were focused and I saw a flash of bright red hair. Victoria. Well… I guess he can track after all. Damnit! There goes my new set of earrings to Rosalie. I followed Edward's progress for a short time before I pulled myself out of the vision._

"He's somewhere in the Amazon." I told everyone.

"Well that's great." Emmett said sarcastically, "The Amazon's only- what? - eight million square miles. We won't find him for years, even if we all search… What?" He asked when he saw all of our amazed looks. "You guys didn't think of that?"

"No." Jasper responded, "We're just amazed you know how big the Amazon is." Emmett stuck his tongue out in response and crossed his arms, pouting.

"We can't make any decision without Carlisle." I said as I quickly checked the future, "And he won't be here for another thirty-six minutes."

"I guess we're stuck waiting then." Rose said, and we all nodded by way of agreement.

**AN:** And now you see why I'm annoyed with Tolkien; the guy can spend ten- pages describing the layout of Minas Tirith, yet he can't slip in one paragraph about Legolas. He never mentioned Legolas' birthday, or even his hair color. So, I just made him a few years older than Aura, figured it would work the best. Also, I apologize for the corniness of this chapter, I was thinking of The Swan Princess when I wrote this chapter, so it's just a bit classic. Ah, well… you can't win 'em all. Oh, and more pictures on my profile!


	9. Okay Wasn't expecting that!

**Chapter 8: Okay… Wasn't expecting that!**

**(Aura's POV)**

Legolas trailed after me on my way to my father's library as I took us through the extensive twists and turns that made-up my home. We soon arrived at the ornate doorway and I froze.

"_Well," _Legolas prompted, "_go ahead, then."_ I turned and gave him my best glare.

"_If you're so brave, why don't you announce us?"_ I replied tartly. He smirked, then quickly stepped forward and knocked on the door loudly.

"_Subtle."_ I commented sarcastically. We soon heard a summons from inside and I pushed open the door. We slowly walked into the room and approached the main desk.

"_Ah," _Thranduil sighed, "_Good of you to come. We need your opinion to decide something."_ Legolas and I glanced at each other before we sat down in the chairs facing the desk.

"_As you two well know, the reason we have summoned you here is your union." _Thranduil stated before turning to my father.

"_We have decided to give you two some time to…" _My father paused, "_Get to know one another before we force you to marry. Though, we have not decided how long…" _He trailed off while glaring at Thranduil.

"_I suggest sixteen years." _Thranduil declared, obviously looking for a fight, which my father did not give him.

_"I agree, think that sixteen years will be an ample amount of time for then to come to terms with the marriage. And, after those years are up, we'll say the need to be pledged to one another within the next year?"_ Thranduil nodded in agreement. I turned to Legolas and assessed his reaction; he looked like he had been expecting this…

_"Aura, Legolas."_ My father requested, drawing our attention, _"Do you agree with these terms?"_ I looked and him for a moment and blinked.

_"You mean we get an opinion?"_ I questioned, and I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice. Thranduil burst out laughing.

_"Oh,"_ he said through his guffaws, _"I like her; she has quite a bit of fire in her spirit. She's almost the exact opposite of your other daughter."_ My father turned and gave Thranduil a questioning gaze. _"Everyone from here to Valinor knows that your other daughter is the perfect lady."_ Thranduil justified.

My father had a surprised expression, _"Could you find out the name of this other daughter? I would very much like to meet her."_ Thranduil thought about that for a moment before he renewed his laughter, obviously catching onto the joke.

_"Indeed?"_ Thranduil asked, _"Well then, I praise Erú all I have is a son!"_ He declared.

_"If this discussion is over, may I please be excused?"_ I asked, wanting to get out of there before they started questioning me on things I didn't want to think about- like what day the wedding should be…

My father nodded and excused me. I nearly ran as I exited the room, though as soon as I had entered to hallway, I slowed to a dawdling walk. I was thinking about the change in Legolas when I heard shouting in the courtyard. I hastily made my way outside and I was amazed by what I saw.

_"Mithrandir!"_ I called, running to embrace the old wizard.

_"Aura, my dear child- how are you?"_ He asked me, as he gently extracted himself from my grasp.

_"Better, now that you're here… Have you heard the news?"_ I questioned in response. Mithrandir shook his head and peered at me, waiting for an explanation.

_"Ada and King Thranduil have decided to join our houses through an arranged marriage between myself and Prince Legolas."_ I explained briefly.

_"So this is how they have decided to resolve the dispute, hmm?"_ He inquired, _"Do you have any objections with Prince Legolas himself, or just with the forced union?"_

_"I disliked the boy Legolas…"_ I stopped to think and then shrugged, _"I don't know him now. He's a completely different person than what I remember."_ We both grew quiet for some time.

_"Well, I'm just stopping for a short time, a week or two at the most."_ Mithrandir informed me, and I gazed at him sorrowfully. I rarely was able to see him as it was, and now when he visits, he's leaving almost immediately.

_"Don't give me that look, young Aura, I'm leaving to visit a friend- a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. He's going to be celebrating his one-hundred and eleventh birthday."_ He took on a pensive expression for a moment before he spoke again, _"He has always admired the elves, and Hobbits are such curious creatures… Aura, why don't you come along? Bringing your Prince wouldn't be a awful idea either."_ I stared at him in shock.

_"Oh, thank you!"_ I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckled for a moment before he pulled back.

_"Don't thank me yet, go and ask your father for permission, _before_ I spirit you away."_ He pushed me towards the door. I smiled and turned to the house. I ran back to the library and knocked on the door.

_"Come in!"_ I heard my father call.

_"Ada!"_ I exclaimed as I entered, _"Mithrandir is here! He wants me- and Legolas- to go with him to the Shire! Can I- we- go? Legolas- do you want to go? Mithrandir invited you. So Ada, can I go?"_ I said all of this quite rapidly, and when I finished I looked around and saw everyone staring at me._"What?"_ I asked.

_"Would you please repeat that at a reasonable pace?"_ My father requested. I grimaced and nodded slowly.

_"Mithrandir,"_ I mimed a long beard and a pointy hat, _"invited Legolas and I,"_ I motioned to myself and Legolas,_ "to go to the Shire," _I pointed in the general direction of the Shire, _"and attend the Hobbit," _I waved my hand sideways around three-and-a-half feet off the ground- as one often does when discussing height,_ "Bilbo Baggins' one-hundred and eleventh birthday." _I held up my fingers in a "one-one-one" motion. _"Oh, and Legolas- do you want to come along?"_ All those present had raised eyebrows.

_"Good luck with her, son."_ Thranduil said, patting Legolas on the back. I ignored him and gave Legolas a questioning look. He rolled his eyes before giving me a broad smile and nodding.

_"Great! We leave in one or two weeks!"_ I announced loudly.

It took Mithrandir exactly nine days to finish his business in Imaldris. During this time Legolas and I were often forcibly shoved into rooms with one another. I tell no lies- at one point, on the fourth day, Arwen grabbed me from behind and _threw_ me into one of the smaller meeting halls, while Aragorn did the same with Legolas at the other door. Let us just say that they refused to Legolas and myself out for over an hour, and while we did not accomplish anything during that hour, I have not spoken to Arwen since, Aragorn I forgave, but only because I knew Arwen talked him into it.

_"Aura, we're leaving!"_ Mithrandir called from the courtyard.

_"I'll be down in a moment!"_ I called back. I finished packing my saddlebags and ran down the stairs, calling a quick farewell to my father on my way past his study. When I reached the courtyard, I threw my bags over Thinelroch's back and hastily mounted.

_"Let's go!"_ I called back over my shoulder to where Mithrandir was on his cart and Legolas was on his horse- Tálagor, who he claimed to be the fastest horse in all of Middle-Earth, as his name stated, "Fast foot." They both laughed before they raced after me on the road to Hobbiton.

**(Alice's POV)**

As I had predicted, Carlisle arrived home in precisely thirty-six minutes.

"What's happened?" He asked as soon as he entered the room, and I quickly ran through everything that had occurred- from my vision, to our decision to wait for him.

"Why don't we call Charlie and ask what's happened to Bella?" Esme gently suggested. We all agreed before they all turned to me.

"What?" I asked, somewhat wary.

"Alice," Jasper began, "Out of all of us, Charlie has always liked you the best. He'll be more likely to talk to you.

"Fine." I bit off, and walked to the nearest phone, dialing the number quickly. I soon heard a faint 'hello' on the other side.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Charlie was sitting on his couch, half-heartedly watching a football game when the phone rang. He sighed and slowly stood, walking over to the stand and picking-up the handset.

"Hello." He said gruffly into the console.

"Hi!" Alice's perky voice answered in return, "This is Alice Cullen. I was wondering if I could speak to Bella?"

"Oh, hey Alice," Charlie responded, "Bells went back to her mother, in Jacksonville."

"Ah," Alice paused, "well do you have the number?"

"Look Alice," Charlie explained, "I think you're a great girl, but when that brother of yours left Bella, it really hurt her. You understand, right?"

"Yeah," Alice said, "thanks for telling me, Charlie."

"Tell your Dad I say 'hi,' alright?" Charlie requested.

"Will do." Alice replied, "Bye!" Charlie chuckled at her upbeat voice before answering.

"Good-bye, Alice." He hung-up the phone and walked back to the couch, feeling mildly better.

Meanwhile, perched on the tree outside, Victoria gave a wicked smile before jumping off the limb and heading south. Heading for Jacksonville, Florida.

A pair of brown eyes followed her for a moment, before an enormous wolf stealthily made his pursuit.


	10. Unexpected Party Guests

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Party Guests**

**(Aura's POV)**

It took us eighteen days to reach Hobbiton. The journey was mostly filled with Gandalf (as he had asked Legolas and I to call him when we set out) and my laughter. Legolas just watched us, a silly smirk on his face, letting out the occasional chuckle.

"Will you tell me more of Hobbits?" I asked him. We had reverted to the Common Tongue soon after leaving Rivendell. Gandalf puffed on his pipe briefly before turning to me and chuckling.

"Where to begin?" He pondered for a moment, "Well, Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years. They are quite content to ignore, and be ignored, by the world of the Big Folk- Middle-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. And to the outside world, Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise." He paused for a moment and chuckled, "In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Hobbits' only real passion is for food." I giggled at this, and Gandalf turned to me, a twinkle in his eye. "Though, most Hobbits would argue, as they have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales, and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where their hearts truly lie is in the peace and quiet, and good tilled earth; for all Hobbits share a love of things that grow."

"You know quite a bit about them, Gandalf." Legolas remarked.

"Indeed." He responded briefly.

We traveled for a mile more in silence, before Gandalf began to sing.

"The Road goes ever on and on

Out from the door where it began." He sang gently, and I breathed in deeply the smell of the Shire.

"Now far ahead the Road has gone,

Let others follow it who can!

Let them a journey new begin,

But I at last with weary feet," I heard the sound of little feet approaching in the distance, and I turned to see what was coming.

"Will turn towards the lighted inn,

My evening-rest and sleep to meet." Gandalf finished and a small boy came out from the trees bordering the road.

"You're late!" The boy called, obviously speaking to Gandalf.

Gandalf didn't answer for a moment, "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives _precisely_ when he means to." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing as Frodo leapt at Gandalf.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo declared as he hugged the old man. Gandalf chuckled.

"You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday?" The wizard asked, rhetorically. I released a giggle, and drew Frodo's attention to me.

"Gandalf, who did you bring with you?" He couldn't see Legolas or my faces since we both had cloaks on- with the hoods up, per Gandalf's request. He had said something about surprises and memories.

"These two are just some of my friends, they came to see the Shire for themselves." Gandalf said.

"He goes on and on about this place," I added, "We simply had to see it." Frodo nodded, accepting our explanation.

"So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." Gandalf questioned.

"You know Bilbo- he's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that should please him!" Gandalf chuckled.

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." Frodo continued, a hint of wonder in his voice. We had entered Hobbiton now, and our group was attracting quite a few stares. We soon started up a hill, and I was able to see quite a bit of the town. It was small- as could only be expected- but it seemed to be a peaceful, and beautiful place.

"To tell you the truth," Frodo began, "Bilbo's been acting a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking… He's up to something." Frodo turned to Gandalf; his face searching for a reaction, but all Gandalf did was shrug in a non-committed way.

"All right then, keep your secrets." Frodo prodded, and Gandalf harrumphed, "But I know you had something to do with it."

"Good gracious, me!" Gandalf exclaimed in return, seemingly surprised.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo stated.

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked, somewhat half-heartedly.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Frodo went on.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon," Gandalf suggested, a little defensive, "I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did," Frodo said, "you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He questioned, and Frodo gave him a slight smile. I rolled my eyes- everyone considered him a 'disturber.'

We passed a yard with several children playing, and when the children caught sight of the cart, they gave chase.

"Gandalf!" "Gandalf!" "Fireworks?" "Gandalf?" The children called. I watched as Gandalf pretended to ignore the children. Eventually the children stopped running and all began to pout. My heart went out to the dears.

Suddenly, a firework lit-up and exploded in the air behind the cart, startling both Thinelroch and Tálagor- Legolas and I struggled to calm them while Gandalf tossed me an apologetic look over his shoulder. I could hear the children cheering from behind me, which made me immediately forgive the wizard.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." Frodo stated, before jumping off the cart.

"So am I, dear boy!" Gandalf called to him, "… so am I." We soon arrived at a gate, which fenced in a lush garden and a path leading to the circular front door.

Gandalf clambered off his cart and walked over to the gate, beckoning us to follow. We dismounted and followed him through the gate. As I passed through, I noticed a sign upon the entry that read, "No admittance except on party business."

Legolas and I trailed after Gandalf as he walked up to the door and knocked loudly with the top of his staff.

"No thank you!" I heard shouted by an annoyed voice inside, "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf called back. I heard a shuffling noise inside before the door opened. As it opened, I caught sight of a male Hobbit somewhere in his mid to late fifties.

"Gandalf?" The Hobbit asked, sounding completely amazed.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed in return.

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo yelled, jumping up to hug the wizard.

"Good to see you!" Gandalf said, pulling back and putting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "One hundred and eleven years old, who would believe it? You haven't aged a day." Gandalf let the Hobbit go, and Bilbo finally saw Legolas and I.

"Gandalf, have you brought friends?" Bilbo inquired. Gandalf nodded in reply. Bilbo just smiled a little wider.

"Come on, come on!" He called happily, stepping back to allow us to enter the hole, "Welcome, welcome!" He closed the door behind Legolas.

"Cloaks? Hats?" He asked, holding his hands out to receive said items. I glanced over to Gandalf to see if I had permission, and he indicated his agreement. I slowly pulled back my hood and unhooked my cloak. Bilbo's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped.

"Thank you." I said, handing my cloak to the Hobbit, shortly followed by Legolas'.

"Bilbo," Gandalf said, drawing Bilbo's attention to the wizard, "May I introduce Lady Aura Lothuialeth, daughter of Lord Elrond," I curtsied swiftly, and gave him a large smile, "And this is Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil." Legolas gave a small bow.

Bilbo recovered from his shock quickly, and hung-up our cloaks, as well as Gandalf's hat.

"Oh, there we are. Tea?" Bilbo asked, heading through the rounded doorway, into the kitchen, "Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296- very good year. Almost as old as I am!" He laughed and passed into a hallway, obviously in the pursuit of refreshments.

"It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" Bilbo's voice drifted from a distant room. "Just tea, thank you." Gandalf requested. I smiled in agreement and Legolas gave a brief nod.

Gandalf took a step back, and backed into the elaborate chandelier hanging. Legolas quickly stepped forward to steady it, and then turned his head into a beam.

"Curses!" He exclaimed, holding a hand to his forehead. I giggled a little bit before going to Legolas and pulling his hand from his face.

"Let me see it." I requested, and scoffed when I saw the tiny red mark, "You'll be fine. You won't even get the slightest bruise." I glanced around saw Gandalf standing in a near room, looking at an old map.

"I was expecting you sometime last week!" Bilbo's voice echoed from the kitchen, "Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid! We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle… Oh, there's some cheese here- oh no, that won't do. Err, we got raspberry jam and an apple tart… Not much for afters, I'm afraid. Oh, no- we're all right! I've found some sponge-cake."

Legolas and I followed Gandalf into the kitchen, where we saw Bilbo's back, in the study.

"I could make you some eggs if you like- oh. Gandalf?" He questioned.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf replied, making Bilbo jump a foot in the air- a difficult feat when one's only a little over three feet tall.

"Oh, right!" He replied through a mouthful of sponge cake, "You don't mind if I eat, do you?" We all shook our heads in reply.

"Go right ahead." I said. We all took seats around the kitchen, and we had just settled when there started an incessant knocking in the door.

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" A rather nasally, annoying voice called.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered, looking like a deer in the headlights. He tiptoed over to the window and peered through the curtains, "It's the Sackville-Bagginses!" He practically screeched.

"I know you're in there!" The annoying voice called through the door.

"They're after the house." Bilbo told us, still- for all the world- looking like a startled cockatoo; "They've never forgiven me for living this long! I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!"

Bilbo put down the sponge-cake he was holding and walked over to the window, "I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book." He paused for a moment before his eyes widened, "Oh, tea!" He remembered.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then." Gandalf commented.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Bilbo said, walking back over to the table, with a pot of hot water in his hand. I quickly saw the problem and reached forward to pull the lid off the teapot.

"Oh, thank you!" He exclaimed.

"You're welcome." I said gently in reply, "You know, Frodo suspects something." Bilbo jerked his head up in surprise at my words.

"Of course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." He continued, slightly defensive.

"You will tell him won't you?" Gandalf inquired. Bilbo nodded in a dismissive way, "He's very fond of you." Gandalf continued.

Bilbo stopped his tea making and turned toward the window, "I know," He sighed, "He'd probably come with me if I asked him." He chuckled a little, "I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire; the woods, the fields… little rivers. I'm old Gandalf." He finally turned away from the window.

"And yet you're still the youngest person in the room." Legolas remarked, smirking. Bilbo glanced toward him, not even giving the slightest indication of amusement.

"I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Bilbo reached down and began to finger something in his waistcoat's pocket. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Legolas, who shrugged.

"I feel thin- sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread." Bilbo said, almost to himself, while sitting at the table, "I need a holiday- a very long holiday- and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"

Later, Bilbo showed Legolas and myself to our rooms. They were quaint- small, and brightly colored. Then Gandalf and Bilbo left to go discuss something or another, leaving me alone with the Prince. I quickly retreated into my room and began to unpack the few supplies I had brought with me, as well as the gifts for Bilbo and Frodo, as Gandalf had told me that it was Frodo's thirty-third birthday as well. Thirty-three was apparently the age of adulthood for Hobbits.

I was just deciding what to wear to the party when there was a rather rude knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called, and Legolas swiftly entered the room.

"Which do you think?" I inquired of him, waving my hand towards the dresses. He gave me a blank look. "Men and fashion!" I exclaimed, frustrated. Legolas' eyes grew wide, and he backed out of the room quickly.

As soon as he was gone, I decided upon a blue and rose dress that was much closer in resemblance to Hobbit clothing than anything else I had. I slipped into the dress quickly and left to help set-up for the party tonight, dragging Legolas behind me.

The set-up took several hours, during which, Legolas and I used our height and strength to our advantage many times. At first, the Hobbits were wary of us, most never having seen Elves before, but after we had helped them raise several tents, they soon warmed up to us.

Soon enough, the party was in full swing. From my vantage point of almost three feet taller than anyone else, I was able to see Bilbo standing at the entrance; greeting guests. I was also able to see the central opening, where there was a band, and several groups dancing, including Frodo.

"So Aura," Sam, Frodo's friend and gardener began, "what is there between you and that Legolas fellow?" I raised an eyebrow, and Sam blushed. Sam had been one of the most enthusiastic to our arrival- he absolutely adored elves apparently.

"Legolas is to be my fiancée." I told the young Hobbit. Just then, Frodo plopped down at the table, rosy-cheeked, and laughing slightly.

"Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo urged his friend. Sam looked interested for a moment before turning away.

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam declared, but I wasn't having any of that. I stood and grabbed Sam, pushing him out into the dance. Fortunately, the Hobbit lass called 'Rosie' immediately grabbed him. Unfortunately, Sam had managed to drag me onto the dance floor- where I ran face-first into a certain elf going the opposite way. My face collided with his chest, and he grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, holding me while I gathered my bearings. "Are you well?" He inquired. I looked up to glare at him, but I forgot my anger at the sight of the concern in his eyes. I vaguely heard Gandalf setting-off fireworks in the distance, as well as Bilbo still greeting guests at the entrance, but then my world disappeared except for the gorgeous silvery-blue eyes staring back at me. Our moment was soon lost however, to the sound of the Hobbits' screams.

Legolas and I both snapped our heads to the source of the noise, and saw a beautiful firework dragon. The beast would have been a magnificent sight, had it not been headed directly for the crowd. I quickly began to run the opposite direction, pulling Legolas behind me. I dove to the ground as the 'dragon' passed over us, and looked up just in time to see the creature explode in all shades of the rainbow. The crowd burst into applause, and I glanced around to figure-out why Gandalf had made such a scene. I soon caught sight of him leading two young Hobbits away by their ears…. I immediately began to pity the two troublemakers.

Soon enough, the fiasco was forgotten, and the partygoers returned to their merry-making.

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" I heard several Hobbits calling, as we all sat around the 'Party Tree'. Bilbo quickly made his way up to the podium and raised his hands, quieting the group.

"My dear friends from distant lands," He began, as the crowd gave a slight cheer, "Bagginses and Boffins," the group then gave a hearty cheer, "Tooks and Brandybucks," again the audience cheered, "Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots." He continued, the crowd cheering after each name.

"Proudfeet!" An older Hobbit exclaimed from the audience, obviously apart of said family. Bilbo waved him off.

"Today is my eleventy-first birthday!" Bilbo announced.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone chanted in response, raising his or her glasses to the old Hobbit.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits." The group raised their glasses and cheered once more. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." There was dead silence at this statement, as everyone tried to figure out what he meant. I soon got the meaning, and snorted in amusement.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do." Bilbo continued, fidgeting greatly, "I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce- this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." The last word was a delicate whisper, before he vanished. A bright light lit the clearing, and Gandalf ran over to Legolas and I.

"Calm the crowd!" He demanded under his breath, before disappearing in the direction of Bilbo's home.

I looked to Legolas, who shrugged, and I rolled my eyes, muttering obscenities so that only I could hear them.

I walked swiftly over to the podium and mounted the small stage, "May I have your attention everyone?" I called over the chatter, and soon I had every person's eyes directed at me.

"Thank you." I said, "Now, obviously this is just a practical joke cooked-up by Bilbo and Gandalf as a final farewell. There's no reason to be afraid. Now if everyone would gather up their things, I do believe it is time for this party to end." I dismounted and made my way over to Frodo.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed when he saw me, and I nodded in amusement.

It required to the early hours of the morning to get everyone sorted out and on his or her way. I looked up at Legolas, with a weary expression, a saw the same tiredness in his eyes.

"Come along, Frodo." I said to the Hobbit, walking towards Bag End, determined to get my answers. We soon arrived at the hole, and Frodo let us into the house. I saw a small golden ring on the threshold as we passed through which Frodo picked-up, and my mind immediately went into over-drive. We followed Frodo into the sunroom, where we found Gandalf smoking his pipe, and staring into the fire.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked, "He talked so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it… Gandalf?" He said, drawing the wizard's attention to him.

"Hmm?" Gandalf smiled at the boy, glancing at the ring in his hands, "Bilbo's Ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End…" Gandalf continued, handing Frodo an envelope, which Frodo slipped the ring into, "Along with all his possessions. The Ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf quickly got up and grabbed his staff and hat.

"Where are you going?" Frodo questioned hastily.

"There are some things I that I must see to." Gandalf declared before turning to Legolas and I, "Your things are in my cart, and your horses are saddled. We must leave… now." I quickly nodded and made my way outside, hearing Frodo question Gandalf from behind me. I mounted Thinelroch and turned to Gandalf.

"Neither do I." The wizard was saying to Frodo. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Gandalf jumped onto his cart and pushed the horse into a swift trot.

"Gandalf," I began, "that ring couldn't be-"

"The One Ring?" He interrupted, "That's exactly what I intend to find out." He didn't say another word as we rode into the darkness.

**AN: **I have Aura's dress link on my profile.


	11. And the Wheels of Time keep turning

**Chapter 10: And the Wheels of Time keep turning…**

**(Aura's POV)**

Not much happened over the next nine years- when we returned to Rivendell, Gandalf immediately went off to find something, and Legolas returned to Mirkwood. Soon, Legolas and I began to visit one another every chance we got, and then, one day when I was at home; Gandalf came calling…

_"Gandalf!" _I exclaimed when I saw the old wizard, "_Where have you been?" _I reached him and threw my arms around his chest, pulling him into a tight hug.

_"Hello, Aura."_ Gandalf replied, chuckling. The laugh was tight however, and I could tell his journey had wearied him. _"Aura," _The wizard continued steadily, "_I need you to help me find the creature Gollum. I also need Aragorn to aid in this task."_

_"Why me?"_ I asked him.

_"Because you are a skilled tracker- you trained with the Dúnedain alongside your brothers for many years." _I nodded in understanding.

_"Alright, I'll help you." _I agreed.

**(Bella's POV)**

And so, for the next eight years, I traveled as Bella, chasing Gollum across Middle-Earth- never able to get my hands on him. Aragorn and I had searched together for six years, before we decided to separate and maximize our resources.

I had lost Gollum's trail several months ago, and I was desperately trying to pick it up again.

I was riding across Dunland, going towards home, when I heard the sound of great wings flapping overhead. Thinelroch immediately spooked when a great Eagle landed in front of us- crushing the long grass under its body.

_"Steady." _I whispered to my horse. I was about to inquire what had prompted the Eagle to startle me, when I saw the cloaked figure on its back.

_"Aura," _I heard the figure call- with Gandalf's voice, _"I was searching for you. I've managed to speak with Gollum, and I've discovered that Frodo's ring is indeed the One Ring. Aragorn's gone to meet the Hobbits at Bree, where he'll lead them to Imaldris. You must hurry home, I will meet you there."_ With that- the Eagle took-off, carrying Gandalf into the sky. I sat on Thinelroch's back, mouth gaping, for a moment before urging him to Imaldris. After eight years, I was finally going home.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Edward and Jacob had been pursuing Victoria together for almost two months now- Edward having returned to the states when he realized that she had given him the slip- trying to keep her away from Bella. They chased the redhead through the back alleys and hedgerows of Jacksonville.

Victoria paused and looked back over her shoulder before plunging into a small grouping of trees. Her pursuers both put on a quick burst of speed, and soon followed her into the copse and entered a small clearing.

"The scent's gone." Edward stated.

"No shit, leech." Jake retorted, rolling his eyes as Edward glared at him, "The question is; where did it go? She couldn't have just up and vanished."

They made a rapid search of the clearing, neither of them finding anything of value.

"Mutt," Edward called, "do you see that?" Pointing to a spot in the center of the clearing. They each approached the place, and looked at the area closely before seeing the disturbance. There appeared to be a scar-like formation in the air.

"Wonder what it is…" Jake said aloud, reaching toward the mark.

"No!" Edward exclaimed, reaching to pull Jake's hand away from the scar, getting a hold on his wrist just as the Shape-shifter touched the mark.

A faint light lit the clearing as the two young men disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Jake cried out as he opened his eyes and stared into the semi-dark forest.

"Where are we?" Edward asked, slightly dazed.

"It looks like Montana." Jake snarked, shooting the vampire a dirty look, and doing a double take at his appearance, "Look, leech, I don't know when you put them in, but the contacts aren't necessary." Edward gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked the Quileute, "I haven't done anything."

"So your eyes magically change between yellow and green? Is this some sort of weird blood-sucker thing?" Jake inquired, rather darkly.

"Green?" Edward asked, his eyes wide, "My eyes are green?"

"No, I'm lying- they're red. I forgot to mention that I'm color-blind." Jake replied sarcastically, and rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's never been proven that _dogs_ do see in color." Edward said, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" They heard from the distance, from a rather annoyed voice. The two looked at one another before shrugging and following the voice.

"What?" They heard another voice ask, defensively, "That was just a detour, a shortcut."

"A shortcut to what?" Asked the annoyed voice, and by this time they had reached the voices. They saw four young boys in a cluster at the foot of a hill, obviously arguing.

"Mushrooms!" exclaimed a boy, with hair the same color as Edward's, just slightly more golden, and darker. He quickly ran over to a small patch of mushrooms. A boy with golden hair shortly followed him.

"Look at this one, Merry!" The redhead exclaimed, holding up a rather large mushroom.

"Good find, Pip!" The golden-blond replied- whom they assumed to be the 'Merry'.

"Sam, come on," Pip said, "give us a bag for these glories." One of the other boys looked at him, a light blond, who was rather stout.

"You two owe me." Sam replied, before turning to the last boy, a brunette who looked slightly older than the others, "Mr. Frodo, you stay here, I'll be right along." Mr. Frodo appeared to be staring down the road rather intensely and didn't acknowledge Sam.

"Well…" Jake said, stepping forward slightly, "Let's go find out what planet we're on." He walked over to the boys, startling Pip and Merry.

"Hey!" Jake greeted them. Edward slowly followed the Shape-shifter, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustrating.

"Who are you?" Sam asked shortly.

"Look, kids," Jake said, "I just want to know where we are… That's it."

"Kids?" Pip asked, looking at Merry questioningly. Merry shrugged.

"Children," Edward interrupted, "can you tell us where we are? We seem to have gotten lost in the… forest."

"Now look here," Pip cried, "we're no children! We're Hobbits!"

"Hobbits?" Jake asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Shire-folk, Halflings, the Little People." Merry listed, proudly.

"Where's the 'Shire'?" Edward asked.

"Why you're standing in it, good sirs." Pip explained, "Now, what are your names, and where do you come from?"

"Well, I'm Jake- from La Push, Washington," He said, pointing to himself, before pointing to Edward, "and the leech is Edward."

"I'm Peregrin Took." Said Pip, bowing, "this is Meriadoc Brandybuck," he continued, gesturing to Merry, "that's Samwise Gamgee," pointing to Sam, "and that's Frodo-"

"-Underhill." Frodo cut in. "Frodo Underhill." The other 'Hobbits' gave him strange looks. Frodo ignored them and turned to watch the road. The others resumed their mushroom hunting, occasionally looking at Jake and Edward.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo said suddenly. There was a great gust of cold air, "Get off the road! Quick!" He turned and ran to a hollow under a patch of roots. Sam was quick to follow him. Merry and Pip looked to one another before following their fellows.

"Well, come on!" Shouted Sam from their hiding place, glaring at Jake and Edward.

The two hurried to get under the overhang. As soon as they were settled, they were able to here the sound of a horse coming down the road above them. A rider in black dismounted from the horse, and began sniffing the air. Frodo started to look strange, and he began turning a golden ring over in his hands. The rider got closer, and closer to their hiding spot, eventually getting down on it's knees over them. Sam grabbed Frodo's hands, and Merry threw the bag of mushrooms. The rider jolted up and mounted his horse, following the noise.

They waited for a minute, before bursting out of their hiding place. They ran until they Hobbits stopped, panting, with their hands on their knees.

"What was that?" Merry exclaimed. No one answered, and they soon continued on their way, each person glancing over their shoulder quite often.

Jake glanced at Edward quickly before saying, "I vote we follow the 'Little People'. They seem to know where they're going." Edward nodded in agreement, and they both took off to catch up with said Hobbits.

It was just before nightfall when they heard the screeches. They all quickly dove for cover as the 'Black Rider' patrolled the area, before riding off again.

"Okay," Jake commented, "that's it. That Black Rider is obviously looking for something."

"Or someone…" Merry continued, "Frodo?"

"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo said quickly, "Sam and I must get to Bree."

"Right." Merry agreed determinedly, "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." He took off into the night and the others were forced to follow.

They ran for a few minutes before the hooves appeared behind them. The Hobbits scattered- and the Black Rider followed Frodo. The other Hobbits and Edward made their way over to the boat, untying it quickly.

"Frodo!" Sam called. Frodo turned and ran towards the voice. Seeing that he was starting to falter, Jake grabbed him and threw the Halfling on his back, before sprinting forward at Werewolf speed.

Jake jumped, and flew into the boat. Edward grabbed Frodo off his back as the Indian rolled to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Edward inquired of the wind-swept Hobbit. Frodo's eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly, "What were you thinking, Mutt?"

"Well it was either this or let him get run-over by that guy in black." Jake justified. Edward just glared at him for a moment before turning back to the Hobbit in his arms.

"I'll be fine." Frodo said, clambering out of Edward's grasp, "Thank you both." The two nodded. "When's the next crossing?" He asked.

"Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry answered shortly.

It took the group about two hours to reach said bridge. It had started raining, which had turned into a torrential down pour, resulting in the entire convoy becoming thoroughly soaked.

The group hurried to the door, where Frodo knocked.

A peephole opened at a couple feet above the Hobbit's head. Edward quickly gestured to the Halfling, and the hole closed, another opening at Frodo's height.

"What do you want?" An irritable voice asked.

"We're heading for _The Prancing Pony."_ Frodo responded.

"Hobbits!" The voice exclaimed, "Four Hobbits, and two Men! What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo stonewalled him.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offence. 'Tis my job to ask questions after nightfall." The man opened the door, "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." The group hastily entered the town and proceeded to the brightly lit building on the right. They soon entered the building, and the Hobbits forced their way to the front counter, Jake and Edward following them.

"Excuse me?" Frodo called to the man behind the counter.

The barman leaned over the counter, "Good evening, little masters! If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, Hobbit-sized rooms available. Mr. uh-"

"Underhill," Frodo supplied, "my name's Underhill."

"Underhill," The man said, "Yes…"

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey," Frodo stated, "Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf?" The barman asked, confused, "Ohhhh, yes! I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat…. Not seen him for six months." The Hobbits seemed shocked. They turned away for the counter and looked at one another in worry.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

They soon found themselves sitting 'round a table. Jake and Edward both had drinks in front of them- courtesy of Merry and Pippin, who had been shocked to discover that neither one of them had tried Ale before. Edward had tried to avoid the drink, yet Jake had insisted that the Hobbits get the vampire one as well, shooting Edward a devious look.

"He'll be here, Sam." Frodo said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as well, "He'll come." Just then, Merry appeared, holding a larger mug in his hands.

"What's that?" Pippin asked as Merry sat down.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry explained, sounding a little at awe.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin demanded, "I'm getting one." He quickly stood and made his way to the bar.

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam called after him, before turning back to his mug, "That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived." He informed Frodo, quietly.

Frodo grabbed the barman's arm as he passed by with a tray-full of drinks.

"Excuse me," He said, "but that man in the corner, who is he?" The barman turned to see the fellow Frodo was asking about.

"He's one of them Rangers." The barman explained, "Dangerous folk they are- wandering the Wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." The man quickly walked away.

"Strider…" Frodo whispered. The man in question was situated in a corner where he could see the entire room. He wore a dark cloak, with his hood up- obscuring his face, even to vampire eyesight. Strider took a deep pull on the pipe he had about where his mouth would be, and continued to stare at Frodo.

"Baggins!" Pippin's voice cried, over the bustle of the crowd, sitting at the bar with several men, "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin- once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin- twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Frodo quickly stood and ran over to the tipsy Hobbit, "Pippin!" He admonished, grabbing him.

"Steady on!" Pippin exclaimed, tipping over his drink and throwing Frodo off him. Frodo fell, and his golden ring flew into the air. Frodo reached out to catch it, and it slipped onto his finger. Then, he disappeared.

Edward and Jake looked at each other, shock written all over both of their faces. Soon, however, Frodo reappeared near Strider. The Ranger stood, and grabbed Frodo.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. 'Underhill'." Strider said gruffly, pulling the Hobbit up the stairs.

**(Edward' POV)**

We watched in shock and dismay as the man called Strider pulled Frodo up the stairs towards the rooms. I quickly glanced over at Jacob, and then followed the Hobbits to the staircase, in pursuit of the two.

We ran up the stairs, and Sam immediately ran to the door from which Frodo's voice was issuing. Sam rammed the door twice with his shoulder, before I grabbed him, and threw a pointed look to Jacob. The mutt got the message, and he ran forward, slamming into the door, and knocking it open. I let the Hobbit go, and Sam flew into the room.

"Let him go!" Sam demanded, putting his fists up, "Or I'll have you Longshanks!" The man had his sword drawn, and he had his hood thrown back. I was able to see a man in his mid-forties, if that, with a wild look about him. He had longer dark hair, a goatee, and he was wearing rather well used clothing.

The man sheathed the sword in his hand, "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," He said in a calm voice, "but that will not save you." He turned to Frodo, "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."

**AN: **Okay, so I will explain more about how Jake and Eddie-boy got to Middle-Earth, and I won't just say it was 'magic' like so many authors do. (No offence intended to anyone!) I already have a long, and mildly scientific, explanation planned, so just hold-on. Oh, and the 'scar in the air' thing, um, if you've seen Jumper- the movie- it's like the scars they leave in the air when they jump. (It's really hard to explain, and I'll try and see if I can find a picture.) Sorry for this chapter being so predictable!


	12. Memories, Midges, and Magnificent Ladies

**AN:** Just look down.

**IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ!**

Okay, so I've been asked about the whole time thing many times, so I figured I would explain it here. So, in the last chapter I said that Bella had been searching for Gollum for eight years- I meant eight years in total. Out of those eight years, she searched with Aragorn for six years, and then she searched by herself for two years. Also, Frodo waited seventeen years (The nine years I mentioned at the beginning, and also the time that Bella searched- eight years- a total of seventeen years) before journeying out with Gandalf and Sam. This is from the book, so if you've only seen the movie, I can see how this would confuse you. (Also, Aura was suppose to 'get to know' Legolas for sixteen years, and become betrothed to him in the seventeenth year. *wink, wink- nudge, nudge*) Finally, thank you; **Lupin and Tonks Forever **(Hope this answers your question a little better!), **twilightfan1717, cullen freak8888,** **ccgnme, pinkpink110, **and **Legolas's Mione0233.**

-DragonsChild.96 still trying to explain my messed-up mind.

**Chapter 11: Memories, Midges, and Magnificent Ladies**

**(Jacob's POV)**

We were sitting in a room in the near dark, the only light coming from a single candle. Strider was sitting near the window- smoking his pipe, and staring out at the dark street. The Hobbits were asleep in the beds, and Edward was pacing silently in the center of the room. I was hunched up against the wall, sorting through issues in my mind.

A great screech of what sounded like anger shattered the night air suddenly, and the Hobbits jolted awake. I stood quickly and went over to Strider's side.

"What was that?" I asked him, lowly. He glanced at me, before turning back to the window.

"They were once men." Aragorn began, "Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He looked back to the room, "You must rest- we have a long journey ahead of us, and I don't plan on stopping for naps."

I considered the man for a moment before returning to the wall and sliding down it, landing on my side, where I passed out.

I woke up the next morning and looked around the grey room. Edward was in a corner, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. He glanced up and saw me.

"Where's Strider?" I asked, my voice a whisper. He shook his head and shrugged.

The Hobbits were still in their beds, fast asleep. The lighting suggested that it was around seven in the morning.

Strider opened the door, and entered the room. He was carrying several crude backpacks, and some clothing. He looked over to me, "Here." He said, thrusting some of the clothing at me, "These will blend in better than yours."

"Thanks…" I said hesitantly. Strider nodded gruffly and went to hand Edward some clothing as well. I looked down at the pile of clothes in my arms, examining the different pieces. They looked like they would fit, and so I walked over to the 'washroom' to put them on.

The clothing was simple- a plain green shirt, black pants- that stopped at the knee, a black belt, and a pair of tall leather boots.

I put the ensemble on, and I struggled with the boots for a minute before finally getting them on. The clothing fit decently well, which was surprising- given my werewolf genes.

I walked out of the washroom, and into the main room. Edward smirked when he saw my outfit.

"I feel like I'm at a Renaissance Faire." I groused under my breath. The leech just smiled wider. I gave him a pointed look and gestured to the clothing in his hands. He looked down and grimaced before standing and going to change into a similar outfit- his shirt was just blue, instead.

We soon left the inn, after the quick meal that the Hobbits had demanded. Strider had managed to buy a small pony to carry our supplies, and it took us maybe ten minutes to get out of the town.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo demanded, and Strider just surveyed the area quickly.

"Into the wild." He finally said, and the Hobbits shivered.

"What's so bad about the wild?" Edward asked the midgets, looking concerned.

"The Wild is filled with unpredictable creatures and horrible places. No one who travels there comes back…" Merry trailed off.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Sam asked Frodo gruffly. I raised my eyebrow; they were just thinking of this now?

"I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo commented, somewhat amused.

"He's foul enough!" Merry said darkly.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo intervened, trying to end the argument.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked again, sounding slightly whiney- I wanted to deck the shrimp.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," Strider called back to us, "to the House of Elrond."

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked, looking like a kid on Christmas morning, "Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Yeah, we're going to see the… wait… What?

"Elves?" I practically shouted, "Look, I don't know what you people have been smoking… But where can I get some?" Everyone gave me a strange look, except Edward… Edward was trying to prove that looks _could, _in fact, kill.

"Yes." Pippin said, "Elves. The Fair Folk, dwellers of the forests."

"They're beautiful people- and immortal." Frodo added.

"I reckon they're smarter than anything else in Middle-Earth as well." Sam grunted, sounding somewhat worshiping.

"You have described them well." Strider complimented the midgets. My eyebrows just kept getting higher, and I was sorta getting worried about the leech- just a little! - 'cause he looked ready to fall over in shock. I just shook my head and trudged on.

It started snowing, and I was suddenly thankful for my high temperature. I heard some thumps from behind me, and I hastily turned around, thinking one of the runts had fallen over from the cold, or something.

As it turns out, the pipsqueaks had just set down a couple of their packs, and were currently digging through them.

"Gentlemen," Called Strider, obviously reprimanding them, "we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked- sounding slightly offended.

"We've already had it." Strider said, stating the obvious. I'll admit, I was starting to get a little hungry myself- wolf metabolism and all that- but I wasn't going to start some girly complaining session.

"We've had one, yes." Pippin agreed, "But, what about second breakfast?" Strider just smirked and walked into a nearby patch of trees.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry stated, pulling his pack back on and starting forward again.

"What about elevenses?" Pippin asked, sounding alarmed, "Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Jesus- these runts ate more than the Pack.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry suggested, not sounding at all sympathetic.

Suddenly, an apple flew through the air, and Merry caught it. He handed the fruit to Pippin, clapping him on the shoulder, and walking away. Then a second apple came across the sky, and nailed Pippin in the forehead. The poor kid looked absolutely bewildered, and I couldn't hold it anymore- I let out a bursting laugh. Even the bloodsucker looked amused at their display.

"Pippin!" Merry called, sounding impatient. Pippin quickly shook his head and ran to catch up with the group. I patted the guy on the shoulder, and gave him a sympathetic smile. He looked surprised, and then he smiled back at me.

Eventually we reached a swamp… A swamp filled with tiny bugs that liked to nip at any exposed skin. I followed the Hobbits' example of slapping themselves like crazy.

"What do they eat-" Merry exclaimed between slaps, "when they can't get Hobbit?" Edward just walked near the front- looking mildly smug. The leech had no blood, so, go figure the bugs wouldn't bite him. Then, suddenly, he slapped his cheek, and then looked at his hand in amazement. Even from where I was, I could see the bloody spot on his palm. I blinked, and shook my head- no point in trying to solve the riddle now.

At one point, Pippin fell face forward into the water, landing in a spectacular belly flop. I rolled my eyes and pulled the midget out of the mud. He came up, coughing up brown water, and wiping his eyes. I just picked the poor kid up and carried him.

The night fell, and Strider picked out a spot for us to sleep in the bog. It wasn't a mud puddle, so I wasn't complaining. While the rest of us set up the camp, and lit a small fire, Strider and Edward disappeared in opposite directions. They both soon returned, however, and Strider had a large deer over his shoulder, and the leech's eyes seemed a little brighter.

Strider quickly and efficiently cut apart the stag, and put him on a spit to roast him. The scent of the sizzling meat soon attracted the attention of the Hobbits, and they joined us around the fire.

The meat was soon done, luckily, and we all- except Edward- dug in. The deer was soon gone, and the Hobbits returned to their beds, quickly falling asleep. I laid back against the soft grass, my hands behind my head, looking for familiar constellations in the night sky.

_"Tinúviel elvanui._

_Elleth alfirin ethelhael,_

_O hon ring finnil fuinui,_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol." _

I heard Strider sing in some strange language.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" I heard Frodo ask. He was singing about a chick?

"'Tis the Lady of Lúthien." Strider said, sounding sad, "The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?" Frodo questioned, taking the words out of my mouth.

"She died." Was all Strider said for a moment, "Get some sleep, Frodo." I could smell the saltwater of tears, and I knew the man was crying.

The next few days were easier; we got out of the marshes, and onto dry land. We were traveling across a rather rough, rocky country. Strider was leading us, as per usual, and we were approaching a large ruin.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl." Strider said remorsefully, "We shall rest here tonight."

Our group quickly set camp, and Strider came over to the group, a large bundle in his hands.

"These are for you." He said, pulling the bundle open and revealing four short swords, and two normal swords, "Keep them close." He continued, handing each Hobbit a short sword, before turning to Edward and I, "I managed to find these in Bree- I think you'll need them." He handed each of us a sword, and we were quick to attach them to our belts.

"I'm going to look around." Strider commented, "Stay here." He vanished into the night. The Hobbits looked at each other and shrugged before going to bed. I followed suit, and saw Edward stalk off into the darkness.

I woke to the smell of cooking food.

"My tomato's burst." I heard Merry complain.

"Can I have some bacon?" Pippin asked.

"Ok. Want some tomatoes Sam?" Merry questioned, and a sudden realization dawned on me. Oh, Shit! I jumped up just in time to see Frodo running at the group.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked in alarm.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry explained happily.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam assured him, holding out a plate. Hey, what about me? I couldn't help but think.

"Put it out, you fools!" Frodo screamed, stamping on the fire, "Put it out!"

"Oh, that's nice!" Pippin commented sarcastically, "Ash on my tomatoes!" Suddenly, a harsh screaming noise exploded through the night. I covered my sensitive ears, and saw the Hobbits jump up and peer over the side of the ruin. I followed their example, and I saw five cloaked figures making their way to the watchtower. I quickly followed the midgets up the side of the remains.

We ran to the top of the tower, and the Hobbits had their swords drawn, so I quickly pulled mine out as well. I glanced at the blade, and then realized- I had no idea how to use this thing. I glanced around the area quickly and saw figures emerging from the darkness- all wearing dark cloaks, and holding long-ass swords. I backed up to where the Hobbits were standing, just as Sam charged forward.

"Back you devils!" Sam cried, brandishing his sword at the Nazgûl. He charged at the lead one, but the creature just tossed the runt aside. Merry and Pippin charged next, but they too were thrown. Frodo and I were backed up to the edge of the tower.

The first Nazgûl grabbed me by the throat- holy shit, he was tall! - and held me off the ground.

"You… will not… interfere!" The figure hissed out, before throwing me off the edge.

I fell, and then I hit the ground. I think I broke something in the fall- probably my wrist and a couple ribs. I grimaced as I felt them heal. I stood and assessed my body; I was okay- other than my clothing, which looked like I had been attacked by a horde of bloodsuckers.

I glanced up when I heard one of the Hobbits scream.

"FRODO!" I heard Sam yell. I could hear the crash of swords and I knew Strider was fighting the Nazgûl. Suddenly, Edward appeared at my side.

"What happened?" He asked quickly, looking around.

"Those Ring Wraith- thingies showed up and attacked us." I explained hastily.

"And why are you down here?" The leech asked, arching an eyebrow.

"'Cause I got thrown off the side- those things are fucking strong!" I justified, but the bloodsucker just smirked.

I heard the swishing of fabric and turned just in time to see the Nazgûl disappearing into the night. Then I heard feet coming down the ruin.

"Hurry!" Strider shouted- he had Frodo over his shoulder, and he was carrying a flaming torch. Edward and I ran to the group and followed the man.

"We're two weeks from Rivendell!" Sam exclaimed, "He'll never make it!"

"Gandalf…." Frodo moaned. Who was Gandalf?

"Hold on, Frodo." I heard Strider whisper to the Hobbit.

"Gandalf!" Frodo just shouted.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was three days from home, nearing the Last Bridge, when I saw my sister riding towards me, at a breakneck speed.

_"Arwen!" _I called, drawing her attention to me.

_"Bella!"_ She called in return.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked her, she wouldn't be riding so fast for fun.

_"The Nazgûl were spotted tracking the Hobbits and Aragorn. I go to aid them."_ She explained quickly.

_"I'm coming with you."_ I decided, and she nodded, before urging Asfaloth back into a run. I turned Thinelroch to follow them into the forest.

**(Jacob's POV)**

The last few days had been hell. Frodo had been getting sicker by the day on our mad trek across the countryside and into the forest.

We had just stopped at a small clearing, filled with several large, ugly statues.

"Look, Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, "It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls!" We could hear the sounds of the Nazgûl in the distance.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam reached down to feel Frodo's forehead, "He's going cold!" Strider turned and walked back over to us.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, looking terrified.

"He's passing into the shadow world." Strider explained while looking Frodo over, "He will soon become a wraith like them." A Nazgûl screeched from closer than before, and Frodo screamed as if to answer.

"They're close." Merry commented, huddling back in on himself.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked the Hobbit.

"Athelas?" Sam questioned, looking confused.

"Kingsfoil." Strider reiterated.

"Kingsfoil-" Sam said, showing recognition, "aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider exclaimed, before disappearing into the nearby undergrowth.

"What does it look like?" I asked, walking toward where Strider had vanished, "Strider?"

**(Bella's POV)**

We had been searching for the group for the last few days, and we had finally found them.

My sister approached Aragorn, her sword drawn, and put it to his throat.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I looked to see Strider with a sword at his throat, and two people in cloaks standing near him- one of the figures holding the sword, and the other holding the reins of two horses.

"What's this?" The first figure asked in a beautiful voice, "A Ranger caught off his guard?"

**(Bella's POV)**

Aragorn looked up at my sister, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned- to see Jake standing a few feet away from us- his mouth gaping.

Aragorn stood, and my sister sheathed her sword. Aragorn gestured to the clearing, and we walked forward.

**(Jacob's POV)**

The two figures walked towards Frodo, the one who had spoken emitting a brilliant light.

"Frodo…" The figure said, pulling back her hood, revealing a gorgeous woman, "_Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad."_ She whispered to the Hobbit.

"Who is she?" Merry asked, sounding at awe.

"Frodo!" The woman cried as she knelt next to Frodo, her hair swinging forward to reveal her pointed ears.

"She's an elf!" I heard Sam exclaim. I heard a gasp and turned to see Edward staring towards the other side of the clearing. I followed his line of vision, and saw that the other figure had removed her hood as well… Revealing _Bella._

Bella walked forward to join the other woman at Frodo's side, "He's not going to last." She said in her beautiful voice, proving it was really her; "We must get him to Ada."

"We've been looking for you for the last few days." The other woman stated, looking to Strider.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry yelled as Strider picked up the injured Hobbit.

"There are five wraiths behind you." Bella said, ignoring Merry's question, "Where the other four are, we could not determine." Strider put Frodo on one of the horses- a white one.

"Wait!" Bella demanded.

**(Bella's POV)**

I yelled for Arwen and Aragorn to wait for a moment, and I walked over to them.

_"Give me the Ring."_ I said, and the other two gave me horrified looks, _"Carrying the Ring right now will only worsen Frodo's condition, and draw the wraiths to you more swiftly."_ I explained, and Aragorn looked interested, my sister had a look of understanding on her face,_ "Let me carry the Ring back home. I am the strongest willed among us- and I can draw the Nazgûl away from Frodo- making the journey easier." _

Aragorn considered me for a minute before reaching under the Hobbits shirt and pulling out the Ring- which was hung on a simple chain. He handed the horrible weapon to me, and I slipped it around my neck.

_"Bella…. Bella… Bella." _I heard the Ring call to me; I just slipped it under my shirt and ignored its voice.

_"Stay with the Hobbits." _Aragorn said to my sister as she mounted Asfaloth, _"I will send horses back for you."_ I just rolled my eyes and jumped on Thinelroch's back.

_"I'm the faster rider," _My sister justified, _"I'll take him."_

_"The road is too dangerous."_ Aragorn insisted. I really loved he was only showing concern for Arwen- real subtle. I rolled my eyes yet again.

**(Jacob's POV)**

The Elf and Strider were arguing in that same weird language, I could see Bella mounting a silver horse, and rolling her eyes.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked, and I shrugged. I looked at the leech.

"Yo, bloodsucker!" I called to him, "Can you get a read on them?" He shook his head, looking frustrated.

"I haven't been able to hear anyone since we came here." He grimaced, and turned to look at the ground. I finally turned back to the argument.

"I do not fear them." The Elf was saying, sounding extremely determined.

"_Be iest lin."_ Aragorn said, stepping back from the horses, and looking defeated, "Arwen, Bella, ride hard." Strider said, looking at each of the girls, "Don't look back!"

The Elf nodded before looking to her horse, "_Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" _She took off in darkness. Bella turned back to Strider.

"Brother," She called to him, "I expect to home within the week." She laughed, before urging her horse in the opposite direction as the Elves'.

"What are you doing?" Sam screamed, "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Strider turned away from the forest, looking at Edward, "If you hurt her again," He began, sounding furious, "I'll ensure you are destroyed." Then he began to herd the Hobbits into darkness. I looked at the leech and he still looked amazed, then he's face turned into a mask of worry.

"What is she thinking?" He demanded under his breath before following Strider. I took a deep breath, and then walked into the forest.

**AN:** So, I just want to apologize if I insulted any person with my word choice for Jake- his nicknames for the Hobbits. I was trying to capture what a he- an over six foot tall werewolf- would think of people around three and a half feet tall. I personally am 5' 1", so I don't do tall well- hope it didn't offend anyone.


	13. Toto, we ain't in Kansas anymore

**Chapter 12: Toto, we ain't in Kansas anymore.**

**(Bella's POV)**

I had lost track of time as I rode. My only senses were the sound of the wind, the feeling of Thinelroch's labored breathing, and the sight of the countryside and forests rushing by. Yet, the thing of which I was most aware was the sound of the four Nazgûl not ten feet behind me.

I could hear the Ring whispering to me, promising me wealth and power if I would only stop running. I ignored it and urged Thinelroch to go faster, trying to increase the distance between my pursuers and I.

I saw an opening in the distance; a glittering trail weaving it's way through the forest. The Hoarwell. I was almost home.

I soon began to cross the Last Bridge, and into my homeland. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw the Nazgûl frozen on the far bank, unable to cross my father's wards.

The four screeched at me, cursing my triumph.

**(Jacob's POV)**

We had just arrived in 'Rivendell' and I have to say, it was one of the most peaceful and beautiful places I had every seen. I gaped in awe with all of my companions- save Strider- as we were escorted through the 'home' until we finally reached an extremely fancy door.

_"Heru Elrond, aa' amin-" _Strider began to say something until another voice interrupted him.

_"Tolo hí!"_ The other voice called from inside. Strider opened the door and ushered us in. We entered the great… Library?

The room was large, easily twice the size of my house, and at least three stories high. It was filled with books from floor to ceiling, and in the center of the room was an ornate desk.

Seated at the desk was an Elf- pale skin, dark hair, and upturned eyes along with pointed eyes. He looked to be in his late thirties- early forties, and he was obviously regal. He beckoned us forward to the chairs in front of his desk, where we all took seats.

"Aragorn, who are the strangers?" The Elf asked, peering at me with a look that made me shiver in fear- this guy had was powerful. And, yet again, who or what is Aragorn?

"My lord Elrond," Strider began, "these are two travelers the Hobbits found on their journey here. This is Edward Cullen," He held his hand to the leech, "and this is Jacob Black." He finished, gesturing to me.

"Tell me," Elrond demanded, leaning back in his chair, "how it is you came to be here."

"We don't know, sir." Edward said before I could answer. Elrond merely raised an eyebrow, looking suspicious.

He opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open. In the opening stood Bella- looking half asleep, and a little worse for wear. She walked forward quickly, ignoring the rest of the room, and coming to stand before the desk.

"Bella." Elrond acknowledged- a smile lighting up his face. Bella smiled in return.

"Hello, Ada." She said, dipping into a short curtsey, "I've returned the Ring to Frodo." Elrond nodded slowly before gesturing towards us.

_What's 'Ada'?_ I mouthed to the leech, and he just shrugged.

**(Bella's POV)**

I bobbed a quick curtsey to my father before turning around to face his guests. I turned to Aragorn and gave him a wide smile, which he returned and then gave me a pointed look. I raised my eyebrow before finally turning to face Jake and Edward.

"Bella," Edward said immediately, "what are you doing here?" I looked him over- noting the differences; the green eyes, and the darker skin.

"Edward." Was all I said in return. He stared at me pleadingly as I looked to Jake. No longer was he a little boy- he was all man now; with strong muscles, a worn face, and easily as tall as an adult Elf.

"I came home." I said, and all I got from the two was confused looks, "Look, I'm not really from Earth, okay?" More confused looks. "Alright," I took a deep breath, "I used a mirror, created from a shard of one of the mirrors created by the Dark Lord Sauron, to journey to your world, Earth, from my home, Middle-Earth, in a worm hole of sorts." I took another deep breath, "When Edward broke my heart, I decided to come back home and since the time is different here, I've been here for over seventeen years- it's been, what, three months since you last saw me?" Jake nodded slowly.

**(Edward's POV)**

I stared at the beauty before my eyes- the girl that I had left in the forest for her own safety. Bella. She looked the same as when I last saw her on that silver horse. I still didn't understand how she had gotten here, but if we were together, everything was fine.

"How did _we_ get here?" The mutt asked, interrupting my train of thought. His question was valid, however.

"When a person travels using the mirror," My beauty said, "it creates a… scar in the air, of sorts. The scar remains open for quiet some time, which is why the mirror can only be used in remote areas." It made sense, in a way.

"And when we touched the 'scar' we were transferred to the same place as you?" I asked, as much for the sake of hearing her voice again as anything else.

She nodded slowly, "But the travel is unpredictable- I could land in Bree, and another person could end up in Minis Tirith."

"Minis Tirith?" I questioned, trying to understand the world called 'Middle-Earth.'

Bella just got up and walked over to a bookshelf. She quickly glanced through the titles before finding the one she wanted. She pulled the book off the shelf, and walked back over to the desk.

"Here," She said, opening the book to a large map, and pointing to a certain spot, "this is Bree- where you met Strider." Then she moved her finger; "This is Amon Sûl, where the Nazgûl attacked you. And this is the road you took here." She gestured towards a place entitled _Imaldris. _Before pointing to another spot quite a distance on the map, "This is Minis Tirith- the capital of Gondor, country of Men." She said the last bit bitterly, as if these men had offended her in some way.

"Does the mirror do anything else?" Jacob asked as Bella replaced the book on the shelf. She glanced at Elrond quickly and he nodded. She walked back to us slowly, pulling a small hand mirror from her pocket.

"It does many things." She said mysteriously, dragging a smile to my face, "But I mostly use it for shape-changing."

"Shape-changing?" I asked the beautiful girl before me. She smiled slightly before turning her face to the mirror and whispering into it.

Bella was surrounded by a magnificent glow, and I was forced to look away.

When the light finally faded, I turned around to find a very different person where my heart had been standing. She was about my height, and she had hair the color of midnight. Her eyes were the color of a restless sea, and her skin was alabaster- with a light faintly glowing from it. She turned her eyes to me and I recognized that look- the look that Bella had given me countless time; a look of curiosity, mixed with a bit of daring, and a tiny bit of innocence.

"But how?" I asked, whispering the words so softly I was worried she wouldn't hear them.

"Edward," She said, her voice a symphony of natures finest sounds, "I am Aura, daughter of Lord Elrond, and I went to your world in the guise of Bella to learn about your people." I could only gape at her.

"Edward," She said, a sympathetic look upon her features, "I really did care for you, if that's what you're worried about." I sighed in relief, "But you did abandon me." She said, all pity gone from her face, "And you did hurt me."

"To protect you!" I insisted, "Bella-

"Aura." Strider corrected me.

"Aura, you were-are my world." She just looked at the floor.

"And that is why you being here is wrong." She whispered.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Elrond called. The Elf-maiden called Arwen entered the room and quickly approached Aura. She bent over to whisper in her ear and I was able to see the similarities between the two girls. They were obviously related in one way or another. Aura's face lit-up.

"Is it true?" She asked, and Arwen nodded in reply.

Elrond stood, smiling, and said, "You may go," he paused, "if you wish." He had a knowing smile on his face. Aura hastily stood, curtsied, and made a quick exit.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, stealing the words from my mouth.

"Well, I suppose the best way to answer would be to show you." Elrond had a smile on his face that could almost be described as wicked. Strider was also smirking, as was Arwen. I shrugged away my feeling of terror and followed the trio back into the courtyard.

I saw Aura waiting impatiently on near the entrance, and a large group of Elves approaching. The group soon reached the courtyard, and the Elf at the head of the group dismounted and turned to us.

He was tall- nearly Jacob's height- and he had golden-blond hair. He too had the blue-grey that seemed to be an Elven Standard.

"Legolas!" I heard Aura call as she ran to the Elf. He caught her as she launched herself into his arms, and I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that passed through me.

"Aura!" The Elf- Legolas- exclaimed as he spun Aura in a circle, lifting her off her feet, "How are you?"

"Better, now that you are here." She said in return, smiling up at him. Then they did something that tore my heart out- Legolas leaned down to Aura and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

**(Alice's POV)**

I had seen Edward make the decision to return to the United States shortly after my vision of Bella. He had disappeared for a time, worrying me to the point of insanity, before eventually reappearing. Now all I got was a brief flash every few hours. Something must be blocking my vision.

But, the last vision I had gotten was Edward in Florida, jumping into a small grouping of trees. That had been six hours ago. I had informed everyone of his location, and we had immediately journeyed to the place I had last seen him.

"That's where he was before he disappeared last." I said, pointing to the copse of trees from the vision. We all walked into the trees, and soon appeared in a small clearing.

"What's that?" Rose asked, pointing to a weird line in mid-air.

"I don't know." I said, approaching the spot. I slowly reached to touch, not even thinking about the future.

"Alice, don't!" Jasper cried as my hand touched the point in the air. Everyone ran forward to grab me as I felt the Earth shift beneath my feet.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, immediately looking for my husband, and my family. I turned and saw Esme close by.

"Esme!" I called as she opened her eyes.

"Rose!" She exclaimed in relief, seeing my face, "But where are we?" I shook my head, looking around. I had never seen anyplace like it; long, rippling hills of grass surrounded us. I saw a group of trees around fifty yards away from us.

"Can you stand?" I asked Esme, and she nodded, quickly standing and looking around with me.

I heard the sound of approaching hooves, and turned in time to see a large group of men ride over the hill.

The men were all in armor, and flying banners emblazoned with a white horse on a green background. I was about to grab Esme and run when the lead man spotted us. He shouted something to the others, and the group swiftly turned and ran towards us.

They soon reached us and encircled us, each pointing a spear at our faces.

"What are two women doing in the middle of the fields of Rohan? Speak quickly." The leader demanded. All I could do was stand there with my mouth open, trying to figure our way out of this.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I came to and jumped up, my military training kicking in and urging me to survey my surroundings.

"Do you recognize this place?" I heard from behind me, and I spun around, ready to fight, until I saw Carlisle standing with his hands up in a pacify gesture. I immediately stopped threatening him, but I kept up my guard.

I glanced around and saw thousands of beautiful, enormous white trees in every direction. I looked back to Carlisle as shook my head. I had never even seen a place like this before.

"Staying in one place isn't smart," I informed my father, and he nodded in agreement, "we need to go some place. Pick a direction." He spun in a slow circle before pointing to the left. I glanced down the path and saw a little bit of illumination.

"Everyone would head to the light, so it's likely if anyone else came here with us, that's where they'd go." He stated, and I quickly agreed, and started down the path, Carlisle behind me.

**(Alice's POV)**

"Uh, Alice, I don't think we're in Arizona anymore." Emmett said, and all I could do is nod in agreement as I stared down the spear pointed at my face, attached to a man in armor with a silver tree embroidered onto it. Where the hell are we?


	14. Worrying Occurrences

**Chapter 13: Worrying Occurrences **

**(Edward's POV)**

I watched in jealousy as Aura kissed 'Legolas'. They shortly parted however, and an older Elf, resembling Legolas, stepped forward to press a hand to each of their shoulders.

"_Gwannas lû and Aura hereth." _The man said, before pulling Aura into a brief hug.

"Got any idea what they're saying?" Jacob asked me out of the corner of his mouth. I grimaced and shook my head. But I would give nearly anything to find out.

**(Aura's POV)**

I pulled back from Thranduil's hug, and smiled up at him, before turning back to Legolas.

"_The sixteen years are up, and you two are due for your betrothal." _Thranduil reminded us, as if we didn't know.

"_We are in the midst of an important meeting, and you still demand marriage, Father?"_ Legolas asked, sounding angry. I placed my hand on his arm gently, pulling his attention to me.

"_Do you not wish to marry me?"_ I asked with an eyebrow raised, and a joking smile on my face. Legolas shook his head so fast I almost mistook him for a bobble-head.

"_Aura, I would marry you now, if I could."_ He said, and I felt myself turning into a gooey mess inside.

"_Well, you are both here,"_ My father commented from behind me, "_and you each have a parent here…"_ He trailed off, suggestively, and I gaped up at Legolas in amazement.

"_Tonight then?"_ Thranduil asked my father, and he nodded. My heart was leaping for joy- I was finally entering a betrothal with Legolas- then we only had to wait a year to marry. Legolas beamed at me and I could see the triumph in his eyes.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

"I asked you who you are." The leader demanded yet again.

"I am Esme Cullen," Esme finally answered, "and this is my daughter, Rosalie Hale."

"And what are you doing of the fields of Rohan?" He questioned, and his spear lowered slightly. I breathed a sigh in relief.

"We don't know." I stated, looking at the ground. The man shortly let his spear tip fall; he dismounted, and handed the spear to one of the other men.

"We must be cautious of all those who travel," He explained, taking off his helmet, "lest Saruman's spies slither past us." He looked at us suspiciously.

"We're not spies!" I practically yelled, "We were just looking for Bella when Alice did something stupid."

"Alice?" The rider questioned, his eyebrow cocked.

"My sister," I explained, "she touched something she shouldn't have, and next thing we know, we're here."

"Very well," The man said grudgingly, "I am Éomer, and you two shall accompany me and my men back to Edoras, where my Uncle, King Théoden, will decide your fate." He grabbed my arms, and threw me onto a horse with a soldier on it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, as the soldier held me in place, "What's the big idea?" I was tempted to break the man's wrists, but I saw Esme shaking her head, and I sighed before letting myself be carried away.

**(Jasper's POV)**

We wandered through the magnificent, white trees, as we tried to understand where we were.

"Ya' know, I'm thinkin' we aren't on Earth anymore…" I stated, trying to remember if I had every seen, or even heard about a place like this.

"You might very well be right, Jasper." Carlisle replied, glancing around, "Do you hear that?" I looked at him in question. Then I heard the sound of lithe feet flying through the trees above us. I whipped my head around in time to see several people in neutral, strange clothing fell to the ground before us.

"Who are you?" The lead man asked, looking extremely wary.

"Our names are Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle answered, "and my son is Jasper Hale." The man glanced us each over.

"What are two creatures of Mordor doing in Lothlórien?" One of the man's companions asked, quietly.

"What's Mordor?" I questioned, curious.

"You must follow us." The lead man said, ignoring my question, and walking away. I glanced at Carlisle, before hurrying after the man.

**(Alice's POV)**

"Alice," Emmett started, "you got any idea where we are?" I shook my head in response, analyzing the man pointing his spear at me.

"We should take them to the Lord Denethor." One man said, jabbing his spear forward a little.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as the point caught my dress, ripping it, "This is Gucci!" The man looked at me in surprise, before jabbing me again.

"Look pal," I said sarcastically, "You touch the outfit again, I break all your fingers." He just started laughing!

"Let us take them to the Lord!" The man called, before grabbing me from behind, and I _let_ him pull me through the city.

**(Edward's POV)**

Later that night, we were all sitting in a large dining hall. I was sitting by Jacob, Strider - who I discovered was also called Aragorn, the Hobbits, and several strangers. I could see Aura on the other side of the room, sitting next to the Elf she had kissed. I closed my eyes and sighed, turning back to the untouched plate in front if me. I didn't know what was happening to my body, but I still couldn't digest anything but blood.

I heard someone tapping on their glass, calling for attention, and I turned to see Elrond standing to speak.

"Visitors from distant lands, friends of old," He said, and many people raised their drinks, "I wish to thank you for journeying here, and I just request your presence here for a short while longer, before we retire to the Hall of Fire." He turned to Thranduil, and gestured for him to speak.

"Long has it been," Thranduil stated, "that Imaldris and Mirkwood have fought, and argued. We have decided to settle the argument, and unite our kingdoms." I could hear everyone gasp in amazement. Jacob and I just gave each other confused looks.

"The joining of kingdoms is extremely rare." Aragorn described from beside us, and I turned to look at him.

"You don't seem surprised." Jacob stated, and Aragorn smiled.

"I've known this day was coming for quite some time." He answered, before turning back to Elrond.

"As such, we just have one brief, unexpected celebration to hold tonight." Elrond was saying. Then he turned and held out his hands to Legolas and Aura.

**(Aura's POV)**

Ada finally finished his announcement, and called for us to stand. Legolas and I made our way into the center of the room, and our fathers shortly joined us.

"Bring forth the rings." Thranduil called to a nearby Elf. He stood and made his way over to us, pulling two silver rings out of his tunic. He handed the rings to my father, before returning to his seat.

**(Edward's POV)**

After receiving the rings, Elrond handed one to Aura, and one to Legolas before going back to his seat.

Legolas took his ring and held it to Aura, who held up her hand, "_Annon i gorf gelebren hen a meleth nîn anden, a gweston dhe mestad."_ He whispered, placing the ring on her finger. No….

**(Aura's POV)**

I could only feel extreme joy as I watched Legolas slip the betrothal ring onto my first finger. I took my ring, and his right hand.

"_I give you this silver ring with my love, and I promise to marry you."_ I whispered as I slipped the ring onto his finger, before we gently kissed.

Cheers erupted from all of the Elves, and a brief spatter of clapping from anyone who didn't understand Sindarin.

I couldn't believe it. I was engaged to Legolas.

**(Edward's POV)**

"What just happened?" I heard Jacob ask Aragorn- all I could do was sit there, my mouth hanging open in dismay, and my mind a swirling muddle.

"You just witnessed a betrothal ceremony," Aragorn answered him, "and it's about time, too." He said the last bit under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked, snapping myself out of my reverie. He glanced at me, an eyebrow raised.

"I just meant that both Legolas and Aura have been alone for far too long." He stated, looking to Aura.

"She's eighteen, that's not exactly ancient." Jacob commented sarcastically, and Aragorn gave him a confused look, "She is eighteen…. Right?"

"No," Aragorn said slowly, "She's… well, she came back seventeen years ago, and-"

The mutt cut him off, "She was in Earth two months ago."

"Ah, you weren't listening earlier." He stated, "You see, Earth time- and Middle-Earth time flow differently. In other words, there are about a hundred years here for every year on Earth." I blinked in surprise; so- we hadn't been gone more than a few hours back home.

"So, as I was saying," Aragorn continued, "Aura came back sixteen years ago, and it was a year after her birthday, so that makes her…" He trailed off for a moment, thinking, "That makes her one-thousand, eight-hundred, and eighteen years old." I felt my jaw drop yet again, "I know," Aragorn said, catching sight of my expression, "she's young."

"Young?" Jacob questioned, his eyes wide and his voice an octave above normal.

"For an Elf I meant," Aragorn justified, "most of the Elves in this room are probably in their two-thousandth year, or more."

Frodo's voice echoed through my mind, "_They're beautiful people- and immortal."_ Of course, how could I forget?

"Aragorn," I heard from above my head, and I jumped, I looked up to see Arwen, "go congratulate Aura and Legolas. You're her younger brother." Aragorn nodded, before standing and making his way over to Aura, as Arwen took his place at the table.

"How old is Legolas?" Jacob asked suddenly, looking at Arwen.

She sat in silence for a moment, thinking. "He's one-thousand, eight-hundred, and twenty-nine years of age." She finally answered.

"And Aragorn?" I asked, he was only human, yet he was the sibling of an Elf.

"He's eighty-seven." She answered in a heartbeat.

"He looks like he's forty." Jacob said, glancing toward the center of the room. Legolas and Aura were still surrounded by well-wishers… I felt my heart slowly coming apart at the seams as I watched Aura smile. I couldn't take it… I stood and left the room, nearly running.

**(Aura's POV)**

"Yes, yes." Thranduil called, stopping the congratulations- finally, "They shall make a exquisite pair. And, their children will be remarkable." I could feel my infamous blush darken my cheeks- we had just become engaged, and no he was speaking of children? I glanced up to see Legolas' reaction, and saw that he had a blush coating his face as well, in addition to a small smirk. I wonder why…?

"Well," my father interrupted, clearing his throat, "we shall not discuss such things now. Come, let us move to the Hall of Fire for stories and discussions." He stood and moved out the door, and the room followed him.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

We rode hard, and I could soon see a small city on a low hill. I glanced over to check on Esme, and saw her look of surprise. I wonder why?

"Behold!" I heard Éomer say from behind me, "Edoras- the capital city of Rohan, and home to King Théoden. You shall meet your judgment here." I could only hope that the rest of my family had made it here.

**(Jasper's POV)**

We continued to walk, into the night. Haldir- as we found their leader's name was, had told us nothing as we passed through the forest, choosing to ignore our questions, and make us suffer in silence.

"How much longer will we walk?" I tried, yet all I got was a cold shoulder. I glanced at Carlisle, and he just shrugged, before continuing after the group. I sighed and looked forward.

"_Jasper…" _I heard in an enchanting voice, I hastily looked around for the source, and saw none, "_Jasper… worry not for your family… you will see them in the approaching future."_ The voice drifted away, and I was left alone with my thoughts, trailing after my father.

**(Alice's POV)**

We soon entered a courtyard, and passed a dead, white tree. We approached an ornate door with two guards standing watch.

"We need to see the Lord." The man holding me demanded. One of the guards turned to him.

"The Lord will see no one-" He replied before my captor cut him off.

"However, we need to-" My captor started.

"No one." The guard said, before turning back to his post. The man grasping my hands grumbled before turning and heading to a nearby building.

"Sir?" One of his men asked.

"We should lock them up, until the Lord decides to allow us to meet with him." He opened a metal, grated door, and walked me down the steps towards a row of cells. He pushed me into one, and Emmett into the one next to me.

"Come along men." The leader called, leading his men out of the jail, and shutting the door behind them.

**(Edward's POV)**

I had run until I had calmed down, and I found myself amongst the golden trees outside of Rivendell. I thought of my memories of Bella- her smile, her biting her moist lip as she was confused, her in our meadow, her eyes flashing with fire- an angry kitten, and most importantly, each and every kiss we had shared.

I pondered over these things as I drifted through the forest- my faithless memory replaying each in delicate detail. I don't now how long I wandered; I only know that when I returned from my remembrances, it was dawn.

I turned and made my way back to the Home, dreading my return.

**(Aura's POV)**

The discussions lasted long, and my sister and I were often requested to sing; alone and together. We had both been gifted with fine voices, and many said that our songs could enchant even the coarsest of men. Yet, we had to prepare for our meeting tomorrow, so many of us retired early, wishing to be completely alert.


	15. Wait, we're going where?

**Chapter 14: Wait, we're going where?**

**(Aura's POV)**

The next morning, representatives from all races gathered in the outer meeting area. My father had decided that I should attend, as I had bore the ring for a short time. Aragorn was also present, as well as Boromir of Gondor, and a few of his attendants. Legolas sat with the group from Mirkwood- Thranduil had declined our invitation to join us. There were also several dwarfs, led by a relative of the king called Gimli. Edward and Jacob had been invited, and both seemed to be uncomfortable- constantly shifting their positions. Gandalf and Frodo were the last to arrive, and when they took their places- the last two seats in the circle, we were able to begin.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." My father began, "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate- this one doom." He turned to Frodo and gestured to the stone pedestal in the middle of the circle, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo slowly stood, and made his way to the pedestal, reluctantly laying the Ring upon the surface, before hurrying back to his seat, looking relieved.

"So it is true…" Boromir commented, as everyone began to whisper to one another.

"The Doom of Men." One of Boromir's companions said.

"In a dream," Boromir started, rising to address the council, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." He started towards the center of the circle, "Isildur's Bane is found." He began to reach toward the Ring, his hand hovering over it, "Isildur's Bane."

My father leapt up from his seat, "Boromir!" He called.

**(Edward's POV)**

_**"Ash nazg duAsh nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul," **_Gandalf began to chant, Gimli began to shout as Boromir retreated to his seat, "_**ash nazg thrakatulûk,"**_ All the Elves held their heads in pain as if words pained them, I looked at Aura and saw her face contorted in pain, "_**agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." **_He finished, and the land stopped shaking and the Elves uncovered their ears.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris!" Elrond exclaimed.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf stated, his voice raspy, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" He shot a glare at Boromir before returning to his seat.

"Uh, question!" Jacob announced, raising his hand. Elrond raised an eyebrow, looking amused before signaling that the mutt should continue, "Why does the Black Speech hurt Elves?" Elrond looked taken aback by his question.

"It is because the Black Speech is pure darkness, while Elves are pure light." He explained, "This is also the reason that creatures of evil," His eyes darted to me briefly, "and Elves may never be together." I couldn't believe it- my very presence pained Aura- I really was a monster.

"That is beside the point," Boromir said, drawing the attention back to himself, "it is a gift; a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" I thought that the Ring was too dangerous to use…? I saw Aura glaring daggers at the man's back as he began to pace, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay- by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Aura was giving Boromir a disgusted look as Aragorn stood.

"You cannot wield it- none of us can." Aragorn stated, "The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir inquired harshly.

**(Aura's POV)**

Legolas shot up beside me, "This is no mere Ranger." He said in my brother's defense, "he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir had an unreadable look upon his features, "This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." I stated, rising next to my fiancée, every person in the circle seemed to be shocked at this announcement.

"_Legolas, Aura- sit down!"_ Aragorn called to us, and I shot a glare to Boromir before returning to my seat.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir denied tersely, "Gondor needs no king." And he finally returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf said after a brief pause, "We cannot use it."

"You only have one choice." My father hesitated, "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked, grabbing his axe and running to the pedestal, "ARGH!" He cried, before bring his axe down on the Ring. He was forced backward- his weapon shattered.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin," My father said kindly, "by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused for a moment, "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir stated, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland; riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this- it is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas cried, jumping out of his seat, "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted, approaching my fiancée.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as I ran over to stand next to Legolas.

"She- Elves should remain silent!" Gimli declared, glaring at me darkly.

"You aren't worthy to speak to her!" Legolas practically screamed at the Dwarf as the other Elves rushed forward to join the argument, but were held back by Legolas… I was tempted to kill the cave dweller myself.

Boromir shortly joined those fighting, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli was still prevaricating, "Never trust an Elf!" Legolas was forced to grab me before I sprung at the Dwarf.

I started yelling obscenities to the Dwarf in every language I could think of- including a little bit of Dwarfish- which seemed to surprise him. I was halfway through cursing his family name, and calling his mother a toll whore, when I heard something that startled me out of my anger.

"I will take it!" Frodo yelled, and everyone turned to the Halfling, wide-eyed, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to the boy, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He walked around, and stood behind the surprised boy, placing his hand on the Hobbit's shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn stated, before going to kneel before Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, walking over from beside me and standing next to the wizard.

"And my axe!" The Dwarf called, glaring at my fiancée, and standing next to him.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir said, bowing slightly before the Hobbit, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." I glanced at my father and Legolas before going to kneel in front of Frodo.

"Frodo, I am a trained Ranger, as well as an Elf- if you will have me, I will join you." I said gently, and grinned as the boy nodded enthusiastically. I stood, and after briefly ruffling the Halfling's hair, I went and stood between my love, and my brother.

"Well," Jake commented, drawing everyone's attention to him, "I think a werewolf and a vampire would help this little party…" He thought for a moment, "And give us a chance to find a way home." Edward nodded in agreement, before the two walked over and joined our group.

"Hey!" We all heard exclaimed as we watched Sam appear from the bushes and run to Frodo, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed," my father agreed, an amused smile on his face, "it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait!" Merry and Pippin cried, emerging from behind the pillars, "We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry declared, crossing his arms.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing." Pippin stated, mirroring his cousin.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry commented to Pippin, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Twelve companions…" My father remarked, "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed, "Where are we going?" We all laughed and shook our heads at the Hobbit's question.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

We had arrived at Edoras late at night, and we were forced to stay in a small bedroom to wait for our judgment.

"What do you think happened to everybody else?" Esme had asked me, I didn't have an answer for her.

We had also discovered that our eyes had returned to their original human color, which we had questioned- but deemed unimportant for the time being.

Soon after dawn we were led to a large hall, with a throne at the end. An old man was sitting upon the throne, with a pale, greasy man standing beside him. I glanced around the rest of the room, and saw the sides of the hall were filled with despondent and dreary people. One girl in particular stood out to me- she resembled me in her golden hair and pale skin. She had a face that guaranteed that she was worried about something, and I assumed that it was the old man she was gazing at.

"Why have you come here?" The greasy man asked us, and I raised an eyebrow.

"We found them wandering in the West Emnet- near the borders of Fangorn Forest." Éomer replied for us. He looked the same as he had yesterday, and he was glaring at the man.

"How did they come to be there- are they spies of Saruman?" The girl asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Who's Saruman?" I asked, glancing around the room, waiting for someone to answer me.

"You speak as if you are not from here." Éomer remarked.

"We're not." Esme responded, "We came here by accident- we just want to find our family, as they are also lost somewhere."

"Who are you looking for?" The blond woman asked.

"My husband- Emmett, Esme's husband- Carlisle, my brothers- Jasper and Edward, and my sister- Alice." I responded quickly, maybe these people could help us after all.

"And what are your names?" The girl asked, as Éomer was taking his hand off the hilt of his sword, finally.

"My name is Esme Cullen, and my daughter's name is Rosalie Hale." Esme replied.

"Well, Esme, and Rosalie," Éomer began, "I have never heard any of your family's names- but do not become disheartened- I'm sure that word will soon come of strangers in the land." I nodded, "Until then, you may stay here." Esme and I quickly thanked the man before asking to return to our rooms to retire. I could only hope that Éomer was right…

**(Jasper's POV)**

We soon reached an enormous golden tree, it was amazing- there was a stairway leading up the side of the tree- and there were several terraces along the path.

"Come along!" Haldir called to us, while two of the others pushed us up the stairs- halting our reverie.

We soon emerged on a large, flat, place, where several people were waiting. It was strange- everyone was dressed in white, and they all had an unearthly glow about them. It immediately set me on edge.

"Welcome, Carlisle and Jasper." A beautiful woman spoke- she had gorgeous golden hair, and piercing silvery-grey eyes.

"You're the voice in the forest." Carlisle declared- I gave him a questioning look.

"Yes I am, and I told the both of you- do not worry for your family, you shall see them in the near future. Until then," The woman paused, "you are welcome in our home- I am Galadriel, and my husband's name in Celeborn." The man next to her nodded in acknowledgment, "This is Caras Galadhon- the Heart of Elvendom on Earth."

"Elvendom? As in Elves?" I asked hastily.

"Yes, we are Elves." Haldir responded- giving me a strange look, and I just shook my head to clear it.

"Come," Galadriel called, "you are weary, and you should rest." We nodded in agreement before following her further up the stairs. I could only hope that Galadriel was correct...

**(Alice's POV)**

"Come along- the Lord will see you now." A soldier declared, opening our cells and forcing us to the doors. I paused when I saw the sunlight, but I allowed the man to push me into the courtyard, and I closed my eyes and waited for the shouting to start. When it didn't, I slowly opened my eyes and glanced down at my skin… it wasn't sparkling. I looked at Emmett in amazement, and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Come on then!" The soldier shouted, leading us to the door, and into a long hall. I was soon able to see a cruel looking man sitting on a throne at the end on the hall.

When we arrived before him, he gave Emmett and I each a brief once over before speaking, "Why did you come to Minis Tirith?" I glanced at Emmett, and then turned back to the Lord with a blank look.

"We don't know how we got here… But we want to find our family- they should also be here somewhere." I answered, and the man raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"I do not care- but you may remain here in wait for them, if you should decide to follow my orders." The lord said, and we both quickly nodded, "I am in need of both guards and maids… You each will join my workers in the appropriate places- as long as you fulfill your duties, you are welcome here." He paused, "Now go. My captain will lead you to your new chambers, and fit you with your new attire." He turned and walked up the stairs behind his throne, and when he was gone, we were ushered out of the hall and into a side passage way. I could only hope that my family was safe…


	16. Getting worse

**AN: **I would like to thank **ccgnme, cullen freak8888, Lupin and Tonks Forever** and **twilightfan1717** for their reviews. I decided to write this chapter and publish it early as an apology for my brief hiatus this past week- yet again, I am sorry- it shouldn't happen again. And, just to please some people- I am neither J.R.R. Tolkien, nor am I Stephanie Meyers.

-DragonsChild.96 suffering the ingrates.

**Chapter 15: And just when you thought it couldn't get any worse…**

**(Aura's POV)**

After the meeting had adjourned, my father asked those of the Fellowship to remain behind for a briefing of sorts.

"I believe that you will agree with me when I say that some members of your party need time to train and learn before this expedition begins." We all nodded in agreement to my father's words, "Therefore, I think remaining here for two months, and planning and training, will prove to be to your benefit." He then left us, and the Fellowship gathered around in a small circle.

"Just for clarification," I stated, "I believe introductions are in order, I am Aura Lothuialeth, Daughter of Lord Elrond." I turned then to my fiancée.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Son of King Thranduil."

"Boromir, Son of Lord Denethor the II, the Steward of Gondor."

"Gimli, Son of Glóin."

"Aragorn, Son of Arathorn."

"Frodo Baggins, Son of Drogo Baggins."

"Samwise Gamgee, Son of Ham Gamgee- the Gaffer."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, Son of Saradoc 'Scatter Gold.'"

"Peregrin Took, Son of Paladin the II."

"Gandalf the Grey of the Istari."

"Edward Cullen."

"Jacob Black."

The next two months passed quickly, Aragorn and Boromir taught the Hobbits, and Jake and Edward the ways of the sword, while the other members of the Fellowship worked on our own abilities.

At one point, Edward came to me and expressed his 'concerns' about his body. I agreed with him that what was happening was strange, and we spoke to my father about it. Ada managed to determine that since Sauron had created vampires by torturing and breeding Elves, Edward was changing into an Elf.

"_But why?" He questioned, when we informed him of our findings, "I was originally human- I never was an Elf."_

"_We believe it is because Humans do not possess the strength to fight against the darkness bestowed upon the Vampires by the Dark Lord. But Elves do, and your body has some Elvish basis due to the Vampire venom running through your veins." He still looked worried at my father's explanation._

_"Edward," I called, drawing his attention to me, "think of this as a gift; you will remain immortal, have enhanced senses, and you have already regained your heartbeat. You're like a 'super Human.'"_

"Aura?" I heard Legolas' voice from behind me, drawing me from my memories, "Are you well?"

I turned back to him, admiring the Elf that I was to marry. We had grown even closer over the last two months, Arwen had seen this and threatened us with bodily harm should we marry without her presence… I realized that Legolas was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm nervous," I admitted, "We leave tonight at dusk, and I cannot help but worry that this will be the last time I see my home." Legolas quickly walked over and took me into his arms, kissing the crown of my head.

"We will return- I promise you." He gently lifted my head with his finger under my chin, "And within the next ten months, you shall be my wife."

"_I love you more than life itself."_ I whispered to him, raising myself up on my tiptoes, as bent his head down slightly. Our lips met, gently at first, but slowly growing more urgent. I felt his tongue begging for entrance, which I granted, and we explored each other's mouths- not fighting for dominance, but sharing the experience equally.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted- to me it seemed too short- but we were drawn back to Middle-Earth by someone clearing their throat.

We both looked up and saw Aragorn standing a few yards away with a smirk on his face, "They are waiting for us." He stated, before walking away towards the courtyard.

I looked up at Legolas, grinning, before giving him a peck on the check and then quickly grabbing my bags and running to the courtyard, laughing at Legolas' startled expression.

"You little vixen." He whispered into my ear when he finally reached the courtyard. I shivered gently at the feeling of his warm, moist breath on my neck.

"Aura!" My father called, and I pulled out of Legolas' arms, walking toward him.

"Yes, Ada?" I questioned.

"I want you to know that I love you, and I know that you shall always make the best choice for yourself." He stated gently, I nodded in agreement, raising my eyebrow slightly at his words.

"My beautiful daughter." He remarked, bending down and placing a kiss upon my brow, "Go now, and stay safe." I walked back to stand beside Legolas, who gave me a brief once-over before shrugging and putting his arm around me once more. I glanced around at the rest of the Fellowship; Gandalf was smirking, as was Aragorn, though all of the Hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli were giving me strange looks. Edward and Jake were pointedly ignoring me. I rolled and turned back to face my father.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." My father paused for a moment, "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of the Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." He spread his arms, and Aragorn, Legolas, and I bowed our heads in return.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf stated as Frodo made his way forward and towards the fork in the road.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it right or left?" He asked quietly, and we all gave small smiles at this question.

"Left." Gandalf answered, smirking slightly. Frodo walked forward, and I gave one last glance over my shoulder to see my home. I saw my family standing behind me, and I turned forward once more, a single tear escaping my eye. Legolas put his hand upon my shoulder in a soothing gesture and I looked up to him, giving him a weak smile in thanks.

We traveled for next two weeks, using the cloak of night as our shield from unfriendly eyes. On the sixteenth day out from Rivendell, we reached a small plateau of rocks just below a mountain.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our roads turn east to Mordor." Gandalf was stating as Legolas and I were using our Elvish eyesight to an advantage- keeping watch upon the valley. Sam was cooking something off to one side, and Frodo was sitting beside him. Edward was whispering with Jacob off to one side, while watching Merry and Pippin sparing with Boromir. Aragorn was leaning back against a rock, smoking a pipe and giving the two Hobbits helpful hints.

"Move your feet!" The Ranger called to Pippin.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented his cousin.

"Thanks!" Pippin called in response.

"Faster!" Boromir instructed, pulling the Hobbits attention back to him.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not," Gimli stated from beside Gandalf, "I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." I snorted and Edward looked at me in surprise.

_What?_ He mouthed, and I shook my head in response- rolling my eyes toward the Dwarf. Legolas touched my shoulder, drawing my attention, before pointing to a dark spot in the sky. I squinted, trying to make out what it was.

"Ahhh!" I heard from behind me, and I whipped around to find Boromir apologizing to Pippin, who was holding his hand to his mouth, as if it had been hurt. Pippin glared up at the man before kicking him in the shin. Boromir yelled in pain, as Pippin started to attack him.

"Get him!" Merry called, joining in on the fight, Boromir and Aragorn were both laughing at the Hobbits' actions.

"For the Shire!" Pippin cried, jumping on Boromir, "Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Aragorn rolled his eyes, and walked over to the tussle.

"Gentleman, that's enou-" Aragorn was cut off as the Hobbits grabbed his legs and pulled him down as well. I burst into laughter.

"Five Silvers on the Hobbits." I remarked, daring the Elf to take the bet with my eyes.

"Only five?" Legolas questioned, before nodding and holding his hand out to shake on it.

"You've got my arm… You've got my arm!" I heard Pippin shouting, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the sky, catching sight of the dark splotch once more- it was larger, closer.

"What is that?" Sam asked, looking up from his food.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli remarked in an offhand manner.

"It's moving fast…" Boromir stated, trailing off.

"And against the wind." I said, my eyes widening slightly.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas finally shouted, and I gasped in shock. I jumped off my perch as Aragorn and Boromir called for us to hide. I scattered the fire and grabbed my pack, suddenly I felt hands around my waist as Legolas pulled me into a crevice in the rocks. We watched as the dark birds passed over us. Legolas pulled me closer to his chest, and I held tight to him, trying to make myself as small as possible.

Soon, the bird's cries disappeared and I looked up at Legolas, before crawling out of our hiding place and glancing around. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the birds were gone. I watched as the rest of the Fellowship came out of hiding.

"What were those?" Jake asked, his eyes wide, and his hands resting on his knees.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed in response, "The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He pointed up the snowy cliff.

"Fantastic," I remarked sarcastically, "I've always felt it's an off-day when I don't freeze to death." I heard snickers around me and I felt Legolas grip my arm and start leading me to the mountain.

"Come along," He said as if he were dealing with a child, "it can't be that bad."

"The hell it can't." I muttered under my breath, and he turned back to me, smirking.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

A figure was led along the path towards a magnificent, white tower. They were bound with their hands behind their back. The Orc behind the figure was making rude remakes as he pushed them up the stairs.

They soon arrived at a round room, a single pedestal in the center with a glass ball- swirling with dark colors- stood. A man covered in white was next to the pedestal, his hand hovering over the ball. They stood for a moment, as the man opened his eyes and turned to the two figures.

"Go." He instructed the Orc, turning to the other figure, "Why are you here?"

The figure looked up at the man, a gleam in their eyes, "I seek revenge on certain persons."

"You are not of this world." The man remarked, walking over to a throne-like chair on one side of the room.

"No, I came to be here by accident." The figure answered, "May I ask the name of my captor?"

The man smiled slightly, "You need not be a captive should you agree to follow me- I am Saruman the White, leader of the Istari."

"Istari?" The figure questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Wizards to the common people." Saruman clarified, and the figure nodded in understanding, "Who do you seek revenge on- may I inquire?" The Wizard asked.

"A foolish girl whose mate killed my own mate." The figure snarled out, obviously bitter, "Her name is Bella Swan."

"I know of a Bella- she roams the Wilds, a Ranger." Saruman stated, "And I agree to help you with your revenge, will you join my cause, Miss…"

"Victoria." The figure supplied, raising her head, "And yes."

"Good." The Wizard remarked, a grim smile on his face


	17. I hate snow!

**Chapter 16: I hate, loath, despise, abominate, and abhor snow!**

**(Aura's POV)**

"Well, this is fun!" I shouted sarcastically over my shoulder, while plunging into the colder air towards the peak of the mountain. I was walking atop the snow ahead of the most of the group, but behind Legolas. I had offered to show Edward the proper way to balance on the snow, but he had given me a wide-eyed look before quickly refusing. During our time in Imaldris, he had finished his "freaky transmutation thingy"- I'm quoting Jake, and was now a pure Elf… We think, as there's no way to do any DNA testing, or any other science-y stuff, we're just guessing. Luckily, his thirst for blood had abated, and he seemed to be keeping food down… So far.

"See, Edward, it's not hard, and you don't really even have to think abo- Shit!" I exclaimed, hitting an extremely thin patch of heavy top snow with my right foot, and going in up to the top of my thighs. Legolas quickly turned around, his bow already ready to shoot something, when he saw my predicament. "Not. A. Single. Syllable." I bit off as I glared at him, hands fisted on my hips as he fought to contain his laughter. Those behind me were not so caring, and when I looked over my shoulder I saw Jacob rolling with laughter, Aragorn and Gandalf biting their lips, and the Hobbits were chortling. Gimli looked like he would be taking pictures if he could, and Boromir was red-faced… I assumed he was angry about something until he broke down into laughs as well.

Legolas slowly made his way over to help me, still fighting his laughter. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hand he offered, allowing him to pull me out of the snow. He was helping me dust the snow off my legs, when we heard a loud cry. We both quickly turned and saw Frodo falling down the mountain, all traces of laughter forgotten.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried, pulling the Hobbit to his feet, and I saw Frodo grab at his chest, searching for the Ring. When I saw that he didn't have it, I glanced along the path that Frodo had created in his fall, and caught Boromir holding the Ring by its chain and staring at it in awe.

"Boromir!" My brother called to the man, trying to draw his attention away from the Ring.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…" I heard Boromir whisper faintly, "over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn called again, finally pulling Boromir out of his trance. The Gondorian jerked his head up in surprise, "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn instructed.

Boromir slowly made his way down the mountain towards Frodo, "As you wish…" the man said, a slight joking edge to his voice, "I care not." Frodo wrenched the Ring out of Boromir's hand as the man ruffled the Hobbit's hair and walked away.

"We need to find shelter for the night." Legolas stated a short while later, and I looked to the sky, seeing the storm clouds, and the sunset in the distance. I nodded in agreement and started looking for a covered area in which to spend the night. There was nothing in the immediate vicinity, so we were forced to push on, and darkness had fallen before we managed to find a small cave.

"We'll keep watch." I offered, gesturing to Legolas and myself, and Aragorn nodded in agreement, before turning to watch the rest of the group set the camp up.

"I can help as well." Edward commented, coming over and standing next to me, I looked up at him and he shrugged, "I haven't needed to sleep in nearly a hundred years, and even as an Elf I'm not tired."

"Well you may not be," Jacob remarked in a snarky voice from his place near the fire, "but us non-Elves are exhausted. _We_ had to walk through the ridiculous snow, unlike some people."

"Jacob," Aragorn said, "make sure the fire stays lit. If it goes out, I fear for the lives of the Hobbits." I followed Aragorn's line of sight and saw the Halflings huddled around the fire- all wearing heavy cloaks, their blankets over their shoulders, and yet still shivering. I saw Jacob's look of worry at the Hobbits' pale faces and blue lips.

"Screw it." Jacob muttered, as he stood and started pulling off his clothing. Every person's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped. I quickly turned away, not wanting to see Jake in his 'birthday suit.' I turned back when I heard everyone gasp in surprise- there, in the middle of the cave, was a large, russet colored wolf.

"Jake?" I questioned, and watched in amazement as the great wolf nodded its head, "So the legends are true… That's what you meant by being a werewolf!" I exclaimed, "And that's why Edward is always calling you 'mutt'!" I heard Edward chuckle from behind me, confirming my statement. "But, why didn't you do this before?" I asked, and wolf-Jake just shrugged his shoulders, before walking over, and lying down behind the Hobbits. The Hobbits quickly snuggled into Jake's stomach, as their skin and their lips returned to their normal color.

It was roughly an hour later, and we three Elves were keeping watch. Finally, I couldn't it any longer, "Edward, I'm really curious about what you and Jake were talking about before we climbed the mountain. What was it?"

"Well," he responded slowly, a cheeky grin on his face, "you know what they saw about curiosity and what it did to the cat…"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "First off," I started, "I'm not feline, and secondly…" I paused for a moment, " Curiosity didn't kill the cat- stupidity killed the cat- curiosity was framed." Edward laughed, and Legolas just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Edward said, after he stopped laughing, "the mutt and I were just trying to figure out what happened to Victoria. We were wondering if she turned into an Elf, too."

I looked at him and thought for a moment before answering, "My father and I discussed that after you told us that Victoria had come to our world…" I walked over to a nearby rock at the mouth of the cave and sat down, "We think the reason that you turned into an Elf is because you wanted to be good- you lived with a family, not a coven, you drank from animals, you _denied_ your inner beast… You never wanted to be a vampire Edward," I turned to look at him, smiling slightly, "and I believe that's what made all the difference. That's what made you an Elf. On the other hand, Victoria is all the things you are not; she's a cold-blooded murderess, and she embraces the evil within herself." I turned back and watched the falling snow, "If she's still alive, I'm pretty sure she's still a vampire."

"You're probably right." Edward remarked, sitting next to me, "Look, Aura…I want to apologize…" He paused and took a breath, before looking at me, tears forming in his eyes, "I should never had said those _lies_ to you in the forest. It was wrong and I wish I could take back every word." He looked down, and then looked into my eyes, "I know that I've ruined our love irreparably, but- if it's possible- I'd still like to be in your life, as a friend if nothing else." He looked heartbroken, and yet hopeful.

I shook my head slowly, "Edward, you're right- what you did to me was wrong, and if you ever do that to anybody else again…" I held my finger up in a threatening gesture, "I will personally ensure that you don't live for another twenty-four hours afterwards." I dropped my hand and smiled at him, taking a little bit of pleasure in his frightened expression, "But… I accept your apology, and, aren't we already friends?" He rolled his eyes and then muttered a yes.

We sat there the rest of the night, discussing our plans, and reminiscing our past. I turned back to the cave at one point, and saw Legolas standing to one side of the cave, a few feet behind us, a slight smirk on his face, and a loving look in his eyes as he looked at me. I threw him a smile, and then turned back to my conversation.

The next morning we set out early, Legolas just ahead of Edward and I atop the snow, while the rest of the group trailed behind Gandalf who was forging a path with his staff. I had tried to convince Edward to start working on his Elven abilities last night, and he had reluctantly agreed. Legolas had offered to train him with a bow, and I was to teach him Sindarin. I was looking back, checking on those trapped in the snow- Jake was carrying Sam and Frodo on his back while Merry was on Aragorn's, and Pippin was on Boromir's. The snow was so deep; I could barely see Gimli's head above it.

"There's a fell voice on the air!" I heard Legolas cry from a ways in front of us.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf responded, as a group of rocks fell down on us, and we were forced to jump into the cliff before they hit us.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled, trying to be heard above the storm, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf shouted back before he stepped onto the edge and beginning to chant in Elvish, "_Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!"_

Despite Gandalf's attempts to calm the maelstrom, a quick burst of lightening struck the peak of the mountain, and we could only watch in horror as rocks and snow came bearing down upon us. I froze for one moment before I threw my self to inside of the cliff, trying to avoid the avalanche.

I was inches away from safety when I felt something slam into my head, causing me to lose my footing and my consciousness to fade.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I pulled myself from the snow, my large paws easily digging through the snow, creating an opening for the Hobbits, who I pulled out with my teeth. When I finished pulling the runts out if their suffocating, white blanket, I glanced around to make sure everyone else had made it to safety. I saw Gandalf already completely out, and peering towards the path. Boromir and Aragorn were helping Merry and Pippin out of their snow piles, while Gimli fought his way out of the snow that was up to his elbows. I saw Legolas and Edward glancing around and I realized that only one person was missing- Aura!

"Aura!" Legolas called, looking terrified, and digging through the snow. I quickly lifted my head and scented the air- I smelt blood, fresh blood, and it was close. I followed the scent about ten feet away from where Legolas was digging, and I started moving the snow.

I had dug for about thirty seconds when I saw dark hair, I stepped back and let out a bark, signaling I had found her and I was forced out of the way by Legolas as he rushed to get to her.

"Aura…" He whispered, pulling her out of the snow, and it was then that I saw the cuts across her chest, arms, and legs. There was a dark patch of blood on the back of her head, and I whimpered in fear.

Legolas gently probed her injuries, trying to figure out how deep they were, and I was able to see that most were just scratches- merely flesh wounds. But, as he touched the mark on her head, she jerked away, giving a slight cry of protest, and we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Aura?" Aragorn questioned quietly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, standing- against Legolas' protests- and walking over to her brother, "I'm just a little bloody- honestly, all I have is a headache, and that's fading as we speak.

"Thank god." Aragorn stated, pulling Aura into a hug, and smiling, but the mountain started to move again, and we all looked at each other in dismay.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir cried, and I had to agree with the man, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted in protest, handing Aura to Legolas as he argued with Boromir.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it." Gimli began, "Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf looked frightened by the suggestion.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide… Frodo?" Gandalf asked, dropping the responsibility on the Hobbit, who looked cold, and scared.

"We go through the mines." Frodo soon decided, and Gandalf gave him a wearied look, before nodding slightly and beginning to force his way through the snow once more.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"My lord?" Victoria inquired, staring at the Wizard and watching as he paced.

"The Fellowship has decided to go into the mines," he said, turning to the vampire, and giving her a dark smirk, "They will not survive." Victoria cocked her head in curiosity, waiting for the man to continue, "Let us just say that the Dwarves were too greedy, and they brought things from the deep that even the most powerful fear… Even _Gandalf_ will fall before them." The two began to laugh darkly, anticipating their enemies' deaths.


	18. More dark places

**AN:** I closed the **poll about Edward's fate- the result**: I have to give Edward a girl... This should be interesting. (*looks around evilly, and rubs hands together* I feel like a movie villain.) Finally, thank you; **cullen freak8888, twilightfan1717, Lupin and Tonks Forever, ccgnme, WrenRenRem, Black-Autumn-Rose** and **angel897****.** This chapter completely goes out to you guys!

**Chapter 17: More dark enclosed spaces I can't think in... Fun.**

**(Aura's POV)**

I slowly raised my head- feeling groggy, and my limbs feeling extremely heavy. The last thing I remembered was the ground approaching me at an alarming rate as I fainted. Someone had obviously caught me and carried me to... I looked around and shuddered when I realized where we were- the Gates of Moria.

"Be careful." I heard someone say from behind me, and I turned to see Legolas standing on a tall tree, keeping watch. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, before getting to my feet, and immediately wobbling.

"Slowly." Aragorn instructed as he grabbed my arm and helped me regain my balance, "You took quite the hit to the head." I nodded in agreement before starting to check myself over- I had some scratches- that were probably cuts a few hours ago, and my head was still rather tender. Other than those, I was fine. Elves had faster healing then Humans, but we didn't instantly repair ourselves- like vampires or werewolves- however, what took a Human days to heal would take an Elf hours to heal; accelerated healing, not instantaneous. I reached behind my shoulder and pulled my bow out of my quiver where I had stored it. It was still in pristine condition, with no scratches, nor dents. All my arrows were accounted for, and none were broken- thank Erú- but a few feathers were bent, and I set about straightening them and trying to figure out what was going on.

Legolas was keeping watch. Gimli was sitting off to one side on a rock, and smoking his pipe. Aragorn was pacing near me, and occasionally glancing at the Hobbits. Boromir was talking with Sam near the lake, and Merry and Pippin were trying to skip stones. Jake and Edward were both sitting on some nearby rocks, watching me and talking quietly. Gandalf was sitting and staring at the rock wall, while Frodo sat near him and they both looked pensive.

I slowly stood and made my way over to the wizard, trying to be quiet. "What are you doing?" I asked when I finally got to his side, and he slowly turned to look at me.

"It's good to see you awake," He commented, "that prince of yours hasn't left your side since you fainted." I blushed and glanced over my shoulder to peer at Legolas still standing in his tree and watching our surroundings.

"You didn't answer my question." I accused, and watched as he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Myself and Frodo have been trying to figure-out the password into the mines." He stated and I nodded. I turned to said doors, and read the scripture near the top of the doors, "_The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." _Underneath that I was able to faintly make-out a second message, _"I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs."_ I considered the first message, completely disregarding the second, and it finally came to me.

"It's a riddle." I said faintly, and I heard Gandalf question me from behind, asking what I had said. I ignored him as I walked up to the doors, and I closed my eyes before whispering in my home-tongue, _"Friend."_ I quickly jumped back as the doors opened with a great rumbling sound, and I watched as Gandalf stood and made his way into the mine. We all swiftly followed the light he lit from his staff as he passed into the darkness.

"Soon, Masters and Mistress Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli proclaimed from behind me, "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friends, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" As we ventured deeper into the passageway, I began to sense a certain wrongness about the place. I glanced down when I heard a cracking sound from beneath my feet and I was met with a gruesome sight; piles of skeletons and armor, imbedded with arrows and a few spears, reached from wall to wall.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir declared to my right, and I had to agree with the man. Something terribly wrong had happened here.

I watched as Legolas bent down and pulled an arrow out of a nearby corpse, "Goblins!" He informed us, his voice dripping with disgust and a little bit of fear. We all glanced around and pulled out our various weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said as we backed out of the tunnel, "We should never have come here! Now get out of here, get out!"

"Frodo!" I heard the Hobbits scream from behind me, and I whipped around to see the Ring-bearer being pulled towards the dark pool by a tentacle.

"Strider!" Sam called as Frodo screamed for help. I rushed forward and pulled the arrow I had fitted into my bow back. I took aim and shot towards the source of the disturbance in the water. I could hear the Hobbits calling for Aragorn. I quickly surveyed the scene and saw the Halflings trying to pull Frodo away from the water before the tentacle let go of him and disappeared into the pool.

Suddenly, Erú-knows-how-many tentacles shot out of the dark water and grabbed Frodo once more. I fitted another arrow into my bow and shot towards the tentacle from which Frodo was hanging. I noticed Legolas also using his bow, and the others hacking at the creature with their swords- or in Gimli's case, his axe.

A large head surfaced from beneath the water- a horrible, ugly creature with an enormous, gapping maw set in a gilled face akin to some ancient kraken with wild, old eyes glistening fish-like from its head. Aragorn was finally able to slice through the tentacle holding Frodo, and Boromir caught the Hobbit as he fell to the ground.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf commanded as he ran past me.

I turned to follow the wizard, and I glanced behind me to see Legolas still shooting at the beast. "Legolas!" I called, turning around completely and watching as he shot once more towards a tentacle following Boromir and Aragorn. Jake and Edward were on their heels as they ran past me as well.

"Into the cave!" My brother called as he stood in the tunnel's entrance, "Run!" I dashed forward and grabbed Legolas' arm and dragged him away from his vantage point, forcing him to follow me in my mad dash for the mines.

We had just made it past the entrance when I heard a rushing noise behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see the creature's tentacles racing after us. I could only watch as the monster started to slam the doors closed. Legolas grabbed me and threw me farther into the tunnel- into Jake as it happens.

We all braced ourselves until the rumbling stopped, and the final rock fell. I heard gasps and heavy breathing surrounding me, but I wasn't able to see anyone.

"We now have but one choice." I heard Gandalf say somewhere to my left through the inky blackness. Suddenly, light appeared from Gandalf's staff, and I blinked as the light shocked my eyes. I looked around me, and I gave a sigh of relief as I saw that everyone had made it. "We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf continued, "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

We slowly started, making our way down the tunnel and we soon were no longer able to see the skeletal remains, nor the weapons that pierced their bodies as they were lost in the darkness behind us. "Quietly now," Gandalf instructed, "it's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Jasper!" I heard Carlisle calling, and I quickly bowed to my opponent, and dashed over to where I heard his voice coming from.

"You called?" I asked, reaching the small clearing where he was standing with a book in his hands and a smile on his face.

Carlisle chuckled, "Training again?" He questioned, and I nodded.

"I want to adapt to my Elven body completely," I stated, "and Galadriel suggested that I train in the arts of swordplay and archery." I paused for a moment, "They are helping… but, I still wish I understood why you and I turned into Elves."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "You're right, Galadriel saying that we will learn the answer to our questions soon wasn't very helpful." He looked away, out into the forest, "I also wish she would tell us when we will meet the rest of our family once more. It's been over two months now that we've been here, and I'm beginning to worry…"

"I trust the Lady," I said, drawing his attention to me once again, "she has given us no reason to doubt her word, and every other person here trusts her implicitly. We just need to wait a little longer… Time runs differently for Elves- soon to them, and now us, could very well mean a few years." He gave me a sad look, "I'm just as anxious as you, Carlisle, but we have very little knowledge of this world, and it would be pointless for us to leave here- even in search of our family. We know that they'll be here sometime, and therefore, we should remain here."

"Thank you." Carlisle acknowledged, "I needed to hear that."

"You should join me in training." I suggested, "It really helps to take your mind off matters, and who's to say we will never need to fight?"

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature," He began, "but training would help, and knowing how to defend myself could become quite useful… Lead the way."

I smiled and started towards the training arena once more, "Oh, what did you want to tell me?" I asked over my shoulder.

Carlisle's face brightened and he showed me the book in his hands, "I found a dictionary, and grammar guide to Sindarin- the language the Elves speak. I think we should do our best to learn this language, seeing as where we are."

I nodded and took the book from his hands, briefly flipping through the pages, "We'll work on this later- it looks fairly complicated." I smiled and handed the book back to him, "Now, let's go find you a weapon!" He just rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm.


	19. Life and Death

**Chapter 18: Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them?**

**(Aura's POV)**

Time seemed to move differently in the caves, though it was probably just my imagination. The monotonous darkness seemed to surround us for years, before we finally reached a great cavern with a long, serpentine walkway running down the middle. The path was roughly hewn, and narrow- one side plunging into a deep abyss, and the other meeting the sheer rock wall that reached up to join the ceiling.

We slowly made our way down to the path, each step taking us twice as long as usually due to the fact that for each step we took, we had to re-find our footing. I breathed a sigh of relief when we reached the path, and it was then that I noticed the rusted, creaking chains dangling from the walkway- glinting like lines of pale will-o'-the-wisps. Gandalf paused to take a breath ahead of me, and I watched as he reached up and placed his hand upon the wall, fingering the dark, silvery veins of color that seemed to run through the rock like rivers.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold…" Gandalf began, "Or jewels… but Mithril." The wizard then raised his staff, and we could only stare in awe at the sight revealed beneath us; row upon row of ladders and scaffolding- old and disused- that disappeared into the mining shafts below. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf stated as we began to move once more.

Gimli gave a brief exclamation of surprise, "Oh, that was a kingly gift."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed, "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." I felt surprise wash over me- I had heard that Mithril was highly valued, however I had never realized how much so. I guess Elves were indeed ignorant of some things.

We managed to reach a small plateau with little incident. The area was large, and the only ways off it- besides the stairs and the abyss- were three dark portals. Gandalf held out his staff to illuminate the area, and I peered into the darkness of each tunnel as he passed over them with the light.

Gandalf then said the seven scariest words know to all creatures, "I have no memory of this place." He whispered, and I noticed I was not the only one with fear reflecting in my eyes, "We will set camp here tonight." Gandalf declared as he turned to face the group once more.

It was nearly an hour later when we had finally settled down, and we were all in small groups around the plateau. I was sitting near my brother, Boromir, and Legolas. Well, I was sitting on a boulder, and Legolas was fixing the tears in my clothing that had occurred when I was pummeled in the avalanche.

"Stop fidgeting." Legolas demanded, placing a hand on my shoulder to hold me in place as he stitched a place on my side.

"I can't help it." I defended, glaring at the Elf, "You're tickling me." I heard a snort from behind me, and I turned to see Aragorn and Boromir chuckling.

Boromir gave me a wide smile, "I was not aware that Elves were ticklish." He stated, and my eyes widened when I saw my brother's smirk.

"Most are not," Aragorn began, that evil grin still in place, "But Aura…" He paused and I froze in mortification, knowing what he was going to say, "The only reason I won against her in sparring is her… weakness." I buried my face in my hands to hide my red cheeks. Erú, Aragorn! Did you have to tell him? - Was all I could think.

"Speaking of sparring," Boromir said, drawing my attention, "I have never seen you wield your sword, Aura, though you wear one at your hip. Why is that?"

I considered his question for a moment before answering, "I can use a sword, very well in fact, but I never…" I stopped and thought about how to finish, "I prefer to use my bow- like most Elves. I only draw my sword when my archery is of no use."

"Ah." Boromir responded, accepting my answer and then he and Aragorn began speaking about some sort of fighting game. I didn't understand a word of what they were saying, and I turned back to Legolas to hold a conversation with him. Unfortunately, he apparently did understand the two Men, and he swiftly joined in on the conversation. I rolled my eyes and stood, walking away. I will never understand a male's need for violence- though it probably had something to do with their testosterone.

I drifted over to where Jake and Edward were sitting, "You know," I called quietly; "there's no penalty for talking with the other members of the group." Jake gave me a raised eyebrow, and Edward just shook his head. "Anyway," I began, smiling, "what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing in particular." Edward said quietly, glancing out across the abyss. I followed his gaze and froze when I saw the figure leaping through the shadows.

"Gollum." I muttered with disgust.

"Huh?" Jake asked, giving me a strange look.

"Gollum is a wretched creature with a dark and twisted past." I explained briefly, "He possessed the Ring at one point, and it drove him insane. He now hates and loves the Ring, just as he hates and loves himself." My voice was slowly become quieter, and I glanced back at the creature, "He will one day be destroyed because of his desire for the abomination, I have no doubt." I shook my head and turned back to the two Earthlings, "It is time to rest- if we move swiftly tomorrow, we will avoid a fourth day in this place." I didn't bother to wait for a response as I turned and walked to my bed roll, laying down and allowing myself to drift into my state of rest.

I heard movement around me as I pulled myself from the forest of my mind. I slowly stretched and glanced around, seeing the others packing. I rubbed my eyes, and set about packing my bedding- it took me all of two minutes.

I stood, my pack on my back, and I walked over to the wizard, "Have you figured out which way yet, Gandalf?" I asked, and I smirked at the childish grin on his face.

"It's that way." He declared, pointing down one of the tunnels.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed excitedly.

"No," Gandalf said, crushing our hopes, "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." I couldn't help but shake my head at the wizard's words of wisdom- only Gandalf.

We soon reached a more open space, and we were able to see a few broken, ornate columns lying across the floor. Gandalf took a step into the space and raised his staff slightly, "Let me risk a little more light." He said faintly, and his staff grew in illumination, till we were able to see the hall surrounding us.

It was a grandiose hall of stone, lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as I could see. I heard Gimli gasp from behind me.

"Behold;" Gandalf announced grandly, "the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener and make no mistake." Sam commented in awe. I had to agree with him- even though I preferred my forests and light infused homes, I had to admit that the Dwarves had done a good job with this.

"You're telling me that Dwarves _built_ this?" Jake asked in an incredulous voice, and I didn't bother to pay attention to Gimli's irate response, though it echoed through the cavern. I shook my head and pressed on, following Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas, as we made our way across the hall.

"Huagh!" I heard exclaimed from behind me, and I whipped around to see Gimli running towards a ray of sunlight in a room off the main hall.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called after him, but the Dwarf ignored him, and ran into the chamber. I followed him, arriving just moments after him- thanks to my Elven speed. I slowed as I entered the room, and then realizing it was- in fact- a crypt. Its walls and recesses were scarred and broken, and there were bodies scattered about the central tomb- all the corpses still in armor and bearing weapons. A single shaft of light spilled into the room, illuminating the tomb which Gimli was crying beside, and I was able to make out the runes on the headstone.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf said, coming to stand beside the Dwarf, placing his hand upon his shoulder. He glanced down and picked up the overturned book near his feet, "'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall. We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out… They are coming!""

Suddenly, a crash echoed through the room, and I felt my heart leap into my throat- so terrified was I. I looked to see Pippin standing sheepishly beside a headless corpse. The banging continued, and then some force pulled the body off the well where it was resting- no doubt it's falling head. I winced along with the foolish Hobbit with each bang, until silence finally settled over the room.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaimed, slamming the cover of the book closed, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He wrenched his hat and staff out of the Hobbit's hands and I exhaled a sigh of relief- too soon, however.

**Boom!** I heard from the well, and I froze, **Boom!**

**Boom-boom!**

**Boom-boom-boom!**

I closed my eyes as the noise tapered off, thinking it was over, until; **Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM…** The sound continued to echo and I saw terror creeping into the expressions of my companions.

"Frodo!" Sam suddenly cried, startling me. I turned away from the well, and watched as Frodo pulled his blade partway out of its sheath- except the blade was now glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed, and Boromir rushed to the door to have a look. Just as he neared the entrance, several arrows flew into the door near his face, and he jerked his head back hastily. My brother dropped his torch, and ran over to help his fellow Man.

"Get back!" Aragorn shouted to the Hobbits, "You stay close to Gandalf!" He and Boromir slowly forced the door closed, and we could hear bellowing as it echoed into the chamber.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir commented dryly as he leaned against the door- keeping it shut. I followed Legolas' example, and began collecting weapons from the fallen, tossing them to members of my group. As the severe pounding at the door started, however, I stepped back and drew my bow, watching the door avidly.

"Aaarrgghhh!" Gimli used as his battle cry, "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

We all listened as the pounding on the doors began to crescendo, and I winced as the first Orc weapon broke through the rotten wood of the door. As soon as the first gap in the door truly opened, and I released my arrow- it raced neck and neck with Legolas' before they both dug their way deep into an Orcs eye. Another arrow shot by my brother shortly followed ours, and it too pierced an Orcs hide.

Suddenly, the beast broke through the door, and the battle began. A wave of armor-clad Orcs swiftly flowed past the monster and charged at the group.

I fired arrows at the approaching demons, damning them as they became too close to use my bow to any great effect. I flipped my bow back into my quiver at the same time I drew my sword. I dodged the nearest Orcs first attack, sliding under its arm and running its fellow behind it straight though.

I hacked left and right, killing many with each sweep of my sword, yet it seemed that each time I struck one down; two stepped forward to take their fellow's place. I paused only for a moment when the troll finally entered the fray, and I immediately started making my way to a vantage point to slay the beast.

At one point, I ended up fighting back-to-back with Edward. His skills with a blade had greatly improved, and well he wouldn't have lasted more than a few seconds with me in a battle, he was easily slaughtering the Orcs. I complimented him, and I again dashed for the tall ruins to one side of the room andI heard him yell a brief thank-you in response.

I reached the columns in moments, and I jumped from level to level before finally reaching Legolas' side. By this point, the troll had begun swinging its chain in circles around its head. The beast swung the chain at where Legolas and I were standing, and we both leapt aside to dodge the blow. Again the monster swung, except this time the chain wrapped itself around a pillar, and it caught. Legolas darted forward to the chain, and I followed. I stamped down on the chain and I nodded in affirmative when I assured that the chain was tight. Legolas gave me a small smirk before he ran along the chain like some trapeze artist and dashed onto the troll's shoulder. I carefully aimed shots at the creature's body as Legolas attacked its head. Legolas jumped off, and the troll stumbled, pulling itself free of the pillar.

I allowed myself a few moments to assess the battle, before I began taking down a large group of Orcs near the now-transformed-Jake who was using his teeth to kill them. Yuck! That disgusting looking blood could not taste good!

I heard Frodo calling for my brother in the distance, and I began to fight my way towards his voice, fearing the worst. I slashed an Orc, and glanced up just in time to see the troll sling Aragorn across the room, where he hit a pillar and collapsed. I gritted my teeth in anger before charging the beast, still killing Orcs as I went.

I got there just in time to see the troll shoving a spear into Frodo's chest. Time seemed to freeze, "Frodo, no!" I nearly screamed, and tears forced themselves from my eyes. I could only watch in horror as Frodo fell to the ground, and I felt Sam brush against me as he ran to his master.

I heard the commotion surrounding me, but it seemed to come from a distance. Why hadn't the battle ended? Why hadn't every creature in the room lay down their arms, and weep at the loss of the Ring Bearer?

Finally, a certain silence fell that could only signal the battle's end and I watched as Gandalf and Aragorn rushed past me, and Aragorn rolled Frodo onto his back.

I saw Frodo's chest rise and fall, as he gasped for breath. He was alive! I walked forward, dropped to my knees and grabbed the Halfling by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Don't you ever pull that kind of stunt again, do you hear me?!" I demanded, and nodded quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the boy to my chest, hugging him tightly, reassuring myself that he really was alive.

"You should be dead!" Aragorn proclaimed from behind me, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf quietly commented from behind me, a slight mischievousness about his voice. Frodo pulled away from me and reached down, pulling open the top part of his shirt and allowing us to see the Mithril armor beneath it.

"Mithril!" Gimli stated in awe, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

I turned my head and I heard that horrible noise once more- Orcs.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" The wizard instructed, looking tired and frightened… Erú, no!

**AN:** I have some more reference photos on my profile- check them out!


	20. A Foe beyond All

**Chapter 19: A Foe beyond All**

**(Aura's POV)**

We were running- as fast and hard as we could. I could hear the sound of many feet clanking and clattering against the pillars that surrounded us. I heard something land behind me and I put forth a burst of speed.

Gandalf was at the head of the group, guiding us with the light from his staff. Aragorn and Edward were just behind him, with Boromir on their heels. Jacob was still in wolf form, and he had Sam and Pippin on his back, seeing as they were the slowest. I was running- well, jogging swiftly- next to Frodo. Pippin was just ahead of me, and he kept darting glances over his shoulder. I heard Gimli's heavy breathing behind me, and I made out Legolas' fleet steps bringing up the rear.

Gandalf suddenly slowed to a halt and I saw the dark figures of Orcs blocking our way. There were Orcs scurrying down the pillars and coming out of the shadows, till we were completely encompassed by them. They were screeching and hollering at us in their dark language. We quickly formed a circle and brandished our weapons. I glared at the dark creatures surrounding us, thinking of ways to get everyone out of the dark place alive- thing was however, I didn't think there was a way for us to escape.

I heard Gimli growling in an attempt to scare the Orcs away. Fool! It was only folly!

Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall, and it was followed by a thunderous rumble akin to some great beast waking from a deep rest and warning intruders of their impending doom. The Orcs surrounding us immediately fled, panicked, in all directions.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked for us all. Yet Gandalf did not respond- he merely closed his eyes with a dismayed look on his face.

"A Balrog-" He finally responded, opening his eyes, "a demon of the ancient world." We heard a deep growl as the fiery light grew brighter and through light on the pillars. I trembled in fear, a page of a book swimming to the forefront of my memory. A book which described the olde world, and a page describing one of the most horrendous monsters- a Balrog. Made of flame and shadow, casting fear into all who looked upon it- an impossible opponent. "This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf declared, repeating my thought verbally, "Run!"

We ran between the rows of pillars, the Balrog gaining on us with each of its steps, and soon came to a small doorway in the wall. Gandalf nearly threw each of us through the passage, "Quickly!" He exclaimed, underlining his haste.

We entered a passageway and fled down a steep flight of steps. Boromir was in the lead, and when the stairs came to a sudden halt, he learned about the wonderful laws of inertia and nearly fell into the chasm gaping in front of us. However, Legolas- who had been running just behind him- was able to grab him and pull him away from the edge, Boromir's torch falling away from him and into the pit. I stopped and walked the last step to the men on the cliff, while the others caught up and regained their breath.

"And to think that could have been you." I commented, a slight sound of sarcastic disappointment coloring my voice as I watched the torch's flame disappear into the inky darkness.

Boromir was about to make a retort when I heard Aragorn cry out Gandalf's name behind me, I turned to see the wizard leaning against the wall- I had never seen him look so weary before.

"Lead them on, Aragorn!" Gandalf instructed, "The bridge is near!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw across the wide space a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. A short distance behind us, a heard the Balrog cry out once more. My brother looked as if he was going to protest, but Gandalf pushed him away, "Do as I say!" The wizard demanded, "Swords are no more use here!"

The Balrog roared yet again as we descended yet another flight of stairs, running until we encountered a gap in the stairs. Legolas immediately leapt across, easily reaching the other side. Yet another cry rumbled through the air, causing the foundations beneath us to splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called, beckoning the wizard to jump, and he took a step before leaping across the gap. As arrows whistled through the air towards us, I threw Sam on Jake's back and the shape shifter jumped as well, Sam clinging onto his fur. I pulled out bow and returned fire, my arrows piercing through the skulls of the Orcs and they tumbled into the abyss. When the Orcs' arrows faltered, I grabbed Pippin and jumped, pulling the Hobbit into my side. Edward followed just after me, Merry attached to his side.

"Boromir!" I called, before the man jumped and I caught his arm, steadying him as he landed. I glanced back up to see my brother reaching to grab Gimli.

Gimli held up his hand, "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He declared before he too leapt. Unfortunately, his jump fell short, and Legolas darted forward as the dwarf nearly fell back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed Gimli's beard and practically dangled him by it. "Not the beard!" Gimli cried as Legolas dragged him up onto the stairs.

On Aragorn's side, some of the steps began to crumble, and fall down into the abyss. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and pushed him further up the steps, clambering up after him, as they both stared at the widening gap. I was glaring at the hole, trying to figure out how out help my brother when I felt something pass my head- tugging on my hair as it passed. I turned swiftly, just in time to see the arrow hit the stair and break before it skidded off the stairs and fell into the darkness. I once again drew my bow and began to send arrows at the Orcs still crouching on the wall. In all honesty, I was surprised that the Balrog hadn't scared them off yet.

I heard my brother's voice yelling instructions of some sort, but I focused on eliminating the Orcs as another arrow flew from one of their bows and nearly hit Boromir. I gritted my teeth in pain as I was too slow to avoid another arrow that flew past me, leaving a decently deep cut in my thigh.

I heard a crash and I stumbled as a shock passed through the steps beneath my feet. I saw that both my brother and Frodo were back with us, and I turned to run down the stairs, Aragorn on my heels, and Edward just in front of me. It may have been my imagination, but it felt as if the creature was breathing down our necks, and we pushed ourselves that much harder as were neared the bridge.

Gandalf had taken the lead, and when we reached the bridge, he paused and stepped to the side, "Over the bridge!" He cried, pushing us past him, "Fly!" I ran swiftly, doing my best to encourage the Hobbits to keep moving. They were tiring, we all were, but the end was in sight- I could make out the bright light of a doorway not too far up ahead.

I looked over my shoulder to find Gandalf and inform him of what I saw, trouble was, he wasn't running behind us.

We reached the other side of the bridge and I turned around completely, and it was then that I saw the wizard.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf bellowed, standing in front of the Balrog, blocking its path.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, taking a slight step forward.

The monster didn't move, instead shadows erupted from the Balrog's back. The shadows twisted and turned, forming great wings of ash, and the creature raised its arms- flames surged from them, cracking, bursting, and thundering. Gandalf stood before the beast, his staff and sword raised.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" The wizard proclaimed lifting his staff as a blazing light began to radiate from it, encircling Gandalf in a globe of endless light.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udŭn!" Gandalf continued as the Balrog pulled up its arm and a sword of flame formed in its hand. It struck a blow at the wizard, who parried with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. The beast roared at Gandalf. I heard Frodo gasp and I was forced to grab my brother as he rushed past me.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf called through gritted teeth. The Balrog took a step forward, and a whip took shape in its hand.

The wizard pulled his sword and staff together above his head, "YOU… SHALL NOT…. PASS!" He roared before slamming his staff into the bridge. A bright flash of blue light appeared, surrounding the area where the wizard had struck. The Balrog took another step forward and the bridge collapsed under it. The demon fell back into the chasm, still wielding its whip of flame.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Gandalf leaned on his staff and then turned to us, moving forward at a slow pace.

Suddenly, the whip shot up from the depths of the abyss, and snagged Gandalf about the ankle. The wizard lost his footing, and his was dragged backwards to the edge of the pit. He clung on, but a blind man could see that he was straining to keep his grip and he would not be able to hold on.

"No, no!" Boromir called, restraining Frodo as the Hobbit rushed past him.

"Gandaaaaalf!" Frodo cried, fighting against Boromir's hold.

Gandalf was fighting to keep his grip on the ledge, yet he froze when he heard Frodo's cry. He looked up at us, "Fly, you fools!" He exclaimed harshly, before letting go and falling back into the abyss- his arms spread and the faint light of the Balrog glimmering below.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Frodo screamed in denial, Boromir grabbing the Hobbit and hauling the struggling Halfling up the stairs to the door.

I turned to follow and I saw my brother standing still, staring wide-eyed at the chasm into which Gandalf had just disappeared. "Aragorn!" I called, drawing his attention. I could feel tears falling from my eyes and making their way down my face, "We need to go!" My words were punctuated by arrows falling just short of us. I could still hear Frodo screaming a little ways away, and I stepped forward, putting my hand on Aragorn's shoulder. He seemed to snap out of his stupor at my touch and he nodded at me sadly, before turning and running to the exit, myself on his heels.

We made our way out into streaming brightness, blinking as we stepped into the sun for the first time in days. Everyone was distraught- Gandalf was our center, our leader… what would we do without him? No! I shook my head. Gandalf would not want us to let our grief deter us from our mission. Besides, we had a leader.

I straightened my back and wiped the tears from my face before making my way over to Aragorn. I stood before the man, who was on his knees with his head in his hands and his body shaking with sobs. I sat down in front of him, laying my hands on his shoulders gently, and placing my forehead on his.

"_The Road goes ever on and on  
>Out from the door where it began.<br>Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
>Let others follow it who can!<br>Let them a journey new begin,  
>But I at last with weary feet<br>Will turn towards the lighted inn,  
>My evening-rest and sleep to meet." <em>I sang gently. The tune had been a favorite of Gandalf's- composed by Bilbo if I was not mistaken- and it calmed Aragorn till he was no longer shaking.

I pulled his hands from his face and stared into his eyes, trying to promote some courage and hope.

"_Estel,"_ I whispered, reverting to my native tongue while holding his face in my hands, _"my brother, do not weep so for Gandalf- he would not have wished it. He would have wanted us to carry on." _My brother still looked about to reach his breaking point, _"__Cities fall but they are rebuilt. Heroes die but they are remembered. Gandalf knew what he was doing when he fought that beast. He wanted us to go on." _I forced him to look at me, _"Aragorn, we need someone to be strong and guide us- Gandalf would have wanted it to be you. He believed in you… and so do I." _I closed my eyes and when I opened them, Aragorn seemed to have found some resolve. He stood and cleaned off his sword before sheathing it.

Aragorn glanced around at the Fellowship- nearly every person was on the ground weeping. All that remained standing were Legolas- who still seemed to be in shock, Edward- who was cleaning off his sword with a harsh tenacity and a despairing look on his face, and Frodo- whose face I could not see.

"Legolas, Aura, get them up." Aragorn instructed- his voice almost cold and detached. I took a deep breath of relief and started to walk over to where Jake was sitting with Merry and Pippin.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded, his voice breaking slightly. I shook my head before continuing forward.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn justified, "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Aura, Gimli, get them up." He walked over to where Sam was collapsed, "On your feet Sam." He said. I walked the last few feet to Jake's side, and gently pulled him up by the tops of his arms, smiling slightly and then pulling the two Hobbits up as well. After I was sure they would all stay standing, I turned and made my way over to Edward- stopping his harsh movements and taking the blade from his hands. He glared at me and then shook his head, taking his sword back and sheathing it.

I heard Sam calling for Frodo, and I looked around, trying to find the Halfling. He was standing alone on the stark hillside facing away from us. He turned his head towards us, and we were able to see the single tear making its way down his face.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"The Lady is calling for you." Meluien informed us, walking over to join us under the tree where we were studying. I gave the Elleth a questioning look, but she just gave me the mysterious smile which all Elves seemed to love using. I turned to my father, rolling my eyes.

"What do you think she wants?" I asked Carlisle, hoping for some sort of opinion- the Lady never just called you for a simple chat and cup of tea. Yet, I trusted the Lady- not that I would put my life in her hands, the soldier in me wouldn't allow me to do that- but I felt safe in Lórien, and I somehow knew no one here would do us any intentional harm.

"I have no idea." Carlisle responded, "But, I think we should probably go ask her." I shook my head at my father's antics.

"Thank you for delivering the message." I said graciously, tipping my head slightly.

"You're welcome, Jasper." Meluien answered, before turning to walk away.

Carlisle and I sat in silence for a few moments before I turned to him, "Well," I began, "I suppose we should go she what she wants."

"Indeed." Carlisle responded, smirking slightly in amusement. We both stood and began to make our way to the Lady's garden, where we would no doubt find her.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Gandalf has fallen." Saruman stated, sitting in his 'throne' in Isengard.

"But the others still survive." Victoria commented in a slightly accusing tone.

Saruman made a dismissive gesture, "Without Gandalf their 'fellowship' will crumble around them… They are of little threat."

"My lord," An Orc called from the doorway. Saruman gestured for it to continue, "The Orc soldiers have been dispatched to Rohan."

"Very well, you may leave." Saruman responded. He turned to Victoria, who had an expression of disgust on her face, "They may not be appealing to the eye, but they're brutal fighters, and they're numerous- therefore easy to replace."

"Yes, well… I don't understand the point of attacking Rohan's borders," She stated, "Would it not be better to attack the capital?"

"Rohan is already mine." The wizard answered, "I just need to eliminate a few nuisances."

Victoria snorted lightly, "I'll leave you to it then," She said, walking out of the chamber, "I have to go feed."

"Don't enjoy yourself too much." Saruman called after her.

"Spoil sport." She muttered under her breath, exiting the tower.


	21. Cuts and Kisses

**AN:** So, I feel that even though it wasn't the quote I meant, I need to dedicate this chapter to **psychovampirefreak, **because honestly, I spent a good half hour looking for an inspirational quote to use, and I settled on the one from Deep Impact (_Cities fall but they are rebuilt. Heroes die but they are remembered.),_ which I happen to think is great movie- it even has Frodo in it. (Yes, I am being facetious.) Anyhoo, the quote I meant initially- the cartoon that isn't Disney one- was "And to think that could have been you." which is a quote from the 20th Century Fox movie, Anastasia. I now realize that it probably wasn't that obvious and you would have had to see the movie over a hundred times to recognize that quote. (I have seen it well over a hundred, as- next to _Aladdin_ and _The Thief and the Cobbler-_ it was my favorite movie when I was younger.) Oh, and since you reviewed practically every chapter, I feel compelled to tell you that your reviews made me blush, so **THANK YOU Alaee301! **But, all of that is beside the point, on with the show!

~DragonsChild.96, still trying figure out the new updates to the site.

**Chapter 20: Kisses are the Best sort of Care for Cuts**

**(Aura's POV)**

We were all weary, but Aragorn continued to push us and encourage us. Pippin's legs had gone out from under him and I didn't even bother with trying to get him back on his feet, I merely slung him on my back and kept up the pace. The other Hobbits were beginning to show signs of severe exhaustion and I was contemplating asking Jake to carry them.

"How much further are we going?" Gimli asked, practically panting out the words. I glanced at my brother and then at our surrounding area; we were currently running next to a small river- a waterway originating at the Dimrill Dale, and I realized that it was starting to widen out.

"We'll continue at this pace till we reached the point where the Nimrodel joins this river." Aragorn finally answered, "From that point, it becomes the Silverlode which flows past Lothlórien."

"So we'll just follow the river there?" Boromir questioned, and I shook my head in response.

"To enter Lothlórien one must gain permission from the March Warden." I answered, thinking of my past visits to my Grandmother.

"Who's the 'March Warden'?" Edward asked, speeding up slightly to run next to me.

I snorted as I remember the Ellon, "The March Warden, Haldir, is the…. Protector of Lórien." I struggled to find a proper translation for his job, "He's too quick to judge however, and he gets on my nerves at times because of that."

"So, I take it you don't like the guy." Jake commented, having returned to his human form a few hours ago.

I shook my head, "It's not that I don't like him," I paused trying to find the right description for our relationship, "we agree to disagree. We're acquaintances, not friends." Aragorn glanced at me and rolled his eyes. I know I was _so_ mature when I stuck out my tongue in response.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"My Lady, you called for us." Carlisle stated as we entered the garden. Galadriel turned to look at us and gave a small smile in return, before gesturing for us to sit upon the nearby benches. We sat in silence for a short time, slowly growing impatient. We watched as she carefully tended to each individual plant, plucking off wilted petals and leaves, and gently humming.

Eventually, she turned to face us completely, looking at us with her soul deep, penetrating stare, "I have heard that you are greatly progressing in your studies of archery, swordplay, and Sindarin."

"Jasper and I have both become decently proficient at Sindarin," Carlisle stated, "and we've both been training with weapons every day, though Jasper's skill with a blade far exceeds my own." I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks- which had nearly sending me into a heart attack the first time it happened- at my Father's praise. Truth was, I was only better than him because I had been trained in warfare as a human, and then fought for many years as a vampire. I shuddered as I recalled those dark days, before I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

The Lady was nodding at something Carlisle had said before she gave us each a severe look, "I informed you when you arrived that you would see your family once more." She stated, walking forward to stand before us, "That time has nearly come." I looked at her in shock. "However," She continued, "Not all will be as it appears, and you will face many hardships before you are completely reunited." She gave a small, reassuring smile, "Have faith though, trust in your strengths, and you will reach your goal."

I couldn't help but think she had been reading too many Hallmark cards with all her inspirational talk, "Thank you, mi' Lady." I responded, there was no use trying to get clearer answers out of her, and when she turned back to her flowers, it was clear we had been dismissed.

"Well," I said as we walked from the Lady's garden, "what do you think she meant?" I glanced at Carlisle, who had a look on his face that he often got when trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

"I think she meant that we're not going to meet everybody at once," He finally responded, "that's what she meant be the 'you will face many hardships before you are completely reunited.'" I nodded in agreement, his words made sense. We continued to discuss the Lady's words until we reached the training pit, where we each grabbed a bow and walked to the archery field to continue practice.

**(Aura's POV)**

We carried on in silence for a little while longer until Aragorn came to a sudden stop, "We'll rest here for the night." He said decidedly, and most of the Fellowship collapsed where they were standing. I gently let Pippin off my back, where he proceeded to fall backwards into the grass- fast asleep, before I walked over to my brother and fiancée. Legolas turned and gave me a sweet smile when he saw me approaching, but as his gaze roved down my body his eyes grew tight with shock when he reached my legs. I quickly glanced down to see what he was staring at and gasped quietly when I saw my bloody leg.

Legolas rushed over to me and took me into his arms, lifting me like some delicate princess and cradling me close to his chest. "I cannot believe no one noticed your wound." He commented, carrying me over to a small boulder on the river's bank and setting me down upon it. "Did you not feel the pain?" He asked while he removed my boot, and I shook my head, "Do you remember what happened?" He questioned, drawing my foot into the cold, clear water.

"I think it happened when we were crossing the gap in the bridge." I winced, watching as he poured a handful of water over the gash and tenderly brushed off the dried blood, "We were in such a rush, and honestly Legolas- who else here stares at my thighs?" I asked coyly, giggling as he blushed. I noticed Aragorn had disappeared, and I mentally thanked him for this time alone with Legolas. I watched as he pulled a strip of gauze out of the pouch at his hip and ever so slowly wrapped it around my wounded thigh, tying off the bandage gently and laying a light kiss just above the cut. I nearly fainted, and I knew I couldn't stand because my legs had just turned to Jell-O.

He looked up at me and stared into my eyes with such a beautiful, loving expression, I couldn't help but give him my best smile before lowering my head shyly. I felt two fingers lifting my chin, and pulling my face up. I turned slowly, my eyes closed and I felt my heart burst with joy when I felt two soft, warm, luscious lips meet mine. All of my thoughts stopped, and for a moment I didn't remember what we had just gone through- the horrible, bloody battles and the loss of a wonderful friend. All I felt was Legolas as he pulled me into his wonderful arms and lifted me once more and carried me off somewhere. I couldn't have cared less where we were going- all that mattered was the gorgeous man holding me.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and I sighed when Legolas set me down on my sleeping roll- which I have no idea where he pulled from- and I nestled into his arms when I felt him lay beside me, completely content.

We set off just after dawn, Aragorn once again pushing us to keep up a brisk pace, however, mid-afternoon we reached a deeper part of the forest and we slowed down. We had nearly reached Lothlórien.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli was prevaricating, "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, and Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" It took practically every ounce of my self-control to keep from snorting- honestly, my Grandmother was no enchantress, though she was extremely beautiful, "…and are never seen again." I ignored the Dwarf's words, and carefully observed our surroundings. I caught Legolas' eye and motioned to the trees, he nodded and we both slowly drew our bows.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli commented self-righteously, "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" He proclaimed just as a notched arrow appeared before his face, "Oh…"

More bows appeared around us, drifting out of the dark shadows and Legolas and I raised our bows in retaliation, "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A golden-haired Elf said as he walked forward- Haldir. I smirked as I heard Gimli growl in response.

Haldir ignored the Dwarf and turned towards us, _"Welcome Legolas, Son of Thranduil."_ He said, reverting to Sindarin.

Legolas gave a slight bow, _"Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien."_ I rolled my eyes at the formality of it all.

"_Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us." _Haldir stated.

Aragorn slightly bowed his head, _"Haldir."_

Haldir turned to me, giving me a brief once over before finally speaking, _"Aura Lothuialeth, daughter of Lord Elrond, it brings us joy to see you in our woods once more."_

I raised an eyebrow, _"Haldir."_ I bit off in response.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli exclaimed in anger, "Speak words we can all understand!" I understood where the Dwarf was coming from- it was not fair to discuss anything in a tongue not all could understand.

Haldir however, was less than impress. He turned and gave Gimli a dirty look, "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

Now said Dwarf looked quite upset, he glared at the pompous Ellon, "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _**Ishkheqwi ai durugnul!"**_ I didn't bother trying to translate what he said, because honestly, as long as he got under the March Warden's skin, I would cheer him on.

Aragorn, on the other hand, wasn't so happy, "That was not so courteous." He remarked, grabbing the Dwarf's arm.

Haldir looked unperturbed, until he looked around and saw Frodo, "You bring great evil with you." He informed the Hobbit before turning back to Aragorn, "You can go no further."

Aragorn looked disturbed by his words, and gestured that they should go discuss the problem elsewhere. I stayed behind while the two men argued, knowing I would only make it worse. I shook my head before walking over to sit between Legolas and Boromir on some large tree roots, shifting quite a bit before finding a comfortable position. I tuned out the argument and laid back against the tree's great trunk, trying to catch a little sleep as the night before had been beset with the horrors of Moria, despite Legolas' arms around me.

I had been resting for a short while when I suddenly heard Boromir speak, in a rather gentle tone, "Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope." I opened my eyes and saw he was addressing a rather downcast Frodo, "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead."

I nodded, before deciding to add my two cents, "Wise words he's telling you Frodo," I fixed the Hobbit with a reprimanding stare, "you would do well to listen to him and take his words to heart." Frodo nodded quickly, like a young child agreeing to be good, and I couldn't hold back my smirk.

Just then, Haldir came around the side of the tree and gave us all a brief once-over, "You will follow me." He said quickly, obviously not liking that he had lost to Aragorn. I rolled my eyes before jumping off my perch and stretching slightly. I made sure everyone was up and moving before following the March Warden and his Caravan of Elves.


	22. Family and the Encounter

**Chapter 21: (Re)meeting the family, and an unplanned encounter.**

**(Aura's POV)**

Haldir was worse than Aragorn when it came to pushing the group; I kept expecting him to pull out a whip and start yelling, "Mush!" I glanced back towards the rest of the group to make sure everyone was able to keep up, and if they weren't, Haldir would be getting an earful- courtesy of me. However, I couldn't rip Haldir a new one, as the Hobbits were the only ones that had been lagging, and now Jake was carrying Pippin, Edward was carrying Merry, Boromir was carrying Sam, and Aragorn was carrying Frodo. I took a deep breath, centering myself and chanting something along the lines of, "Don't kill the narcissistic Ellon, don't kill the narcissistic Ellon…" under my breath.

At one point I caught Jake giving me an odd look out the corner of his eye. I raised an eyebrow before quietly whispering a "What?"

He just shook his head, a sort of bemused expression, "How much further is it?" he asked finally.

I thought for a moment, considering our current position, before giving up and looking up towards Haldir. _"How much longer will it be before we arrive?" _I called to him.

He glanced back at me- obviously angry that I had dared to question him, _"We shall be there just before Earendil appears." _I rolled my eyes at the formalness of his response before turning back to Jake.

"We'll be there within the next half-hour or so." Jake nodded, and then turned his head to check on Pippin who was asleep on his shoulder. I took a look at Jake as I ran next to him, observing all the subtle changes Middle-Earth had wrought on his physique. I did a double take when I saw something on his hip that confused me slightly.

"Jake?" I called, drawing his attention, "I have a really random question." He motioned me to continue. I took a breath before saying, "Okay, so back in the mines you were fighting along with the rest of us…. Well, how did you keep your clothes in one piece when you went furry? And where the heck did you shove your sword?"

He just looked at me for a minute before he started to laugh- a deep belly laugh that managed to wake Pippin up. He glared around blearily for a few seconds before snuggling up into Jake's back again.

"Ya' good?" I questioned when Jake's guffaws quieted down, I was admittedly sarcastic. I was then transported into the Twilight Zone as _JAKE_ proceeded to give me a long and detailed lecture on the physics of "phasing" and how the process had changed since he had come to Middle-Earth. I gave the proper encouragement every time he paused to take a breath by either nodding or saying some sort of affirmative. He didn't seem to notice that I had given up on paying attention after the first five minutes. Honestly, all the kid needed was a projector and he'd be just like a college professor.

When he finally finished his soliloquy, I gave him a peeved look and said, "So basically, after you came to Middle-Earth you gained to ability to 'phase'," I added the finger quotes here, "while still clothed and allowing for your clothing to remain intact?" He glared at me before giving me a sulky "yes".

I was saved from further conversation by Haldir calling that we had reached the entrance and we were to pause and gather our wits for a moment before proceeding upwards.

**(Jasper's POV)**

We had been forced into ceremonial robes and shoved into position on one of the "courtyards" without so much as a 'by-your-leave.' I tugged at the slightly tight collar hugging to my neck, unused to the constricting fabrics of the court. I didn't even understand why we were supposed to be present for the meeting.

I glanced across the courtyard, and I could just make out the vague figures, partially obscured from view by another tree, making their way towards us. It seemed to be around eighteen or twenty people, though a few were mere children. I observed them closely as they came into focus- in the lead was Haldir, whom we had met fairly recently, after him followed a man who looked rugged and decently dangerous. Something told me that he was an extremely proficient fighter, though he appeared to be human. Following closely behind him was another man, more noble looking with an air of arrogance about him.

Behind the two men was a guard, I didn't know him, but the woman- no _Elleth_- following him caught my eye. A magnificent creature with piercing steely-gray eyes and pitch black hair. She was probably the most beautiful female I had ever seen, including Rose. When I finally took me eyes off of her I nearly went into shock at the sight of the next person in line. Walking along like he knew exactly what was going on was Edward… but like us he had obviously undergone some changes during his time here. He too had the features and elegance of an Ellon, though his eyes were green instead of the usually blue.

I could only stand there gaping for a minute before I finally caught on that the Lady was speaking to the group. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." She was saying, "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin." A short, yet stout, man looked up into the Lady's eyes, his own eyes filled with tears before Galadriel turned to the nobleman saying, "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Lord Celeborn then spoke up, "What now becomes of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." I wondered was this "Gandalf" person was so important.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all." The Lady warned before stopping and giving a slight smile, "Yet hope remains, while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

The guards moved forward and started to herd the Fellowship to a stairwell. I made to move forward, to catch up with Edward, when a felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and found Galadriel standing beside me, smiling yet shaking her head slightly.

"Let him be for tonight. You may approach him in the morning, until then, let him rest and mourn." She whispered to me, and I gave her a confused look before nodding and turning back toward Carlisle. After repeating the Lady's words to him, he and I made our way to our rooms for the night.

**(Aura's POV)**

Night had fallen upon the forest, and the mourners had finally fallen silent. Legolas grasped my hand and gently pulled me away from the rest of the Fellowship. He led me for about ten minutes, quietly steering me away from our camp whilst avoiding all Elves that were in the near vicinity of us. He eventually led me to a large pool of glistening, clear water. A tiny cove just for us.

A smiled softly, turning to face my fiancée, and the smile slipped off my face when I saw the complete and utter look of… heartbrokenness, on my beloved's face, _"Legolas," _I whispered, almost fearful of breaking the silence, _"what's wrong?"_

He pinned me with a soul-deep penetrating gaze, his right hand drifting up slowly to cup my cheek in his palm, _"Aura,"_ his voice nearly breaking as tears welled in his eyes, _"I was so afraid I was going to lose you." _He took a hesitant step forward, so he was now only standing mere inches from my body, _"I was terrified that those caverns would claim your life… I-"_

"_Legolas," _I began, interrupting him, _"We were all scared out of our wits- afraid we would never see the end of the quest. I wish I could have saved Gandalf, but he himself declared that we must continue without him."_ Tears slowly began making their way down my face, _"I am glad that you and I both survived."_ My face broke out into a hopeful and loving expression, trying to reassure him that I was here for him.

He took a shuddering breath, his eyes closing slightly. When they finally reopened, I recognized the look on his face as the one he always got just before he asked a question of extreme importance, _"Aura Lothuialeth, we are both on a quest that could very well take our lives, and before I risk entering the halls of Valinor, I must ask you to do one thing for me."_ I smiled and nodded my head- gesturing for him to continue. _"Marry me."_ He whispered, and my eyes grew wide, _"I am aware that it has not been a full year since I asked for your hand, but marry me- here, within the forest of your grandmother."_

The tears that had been a mere trickle moments ago were turning into a river, and I happily smiled, grabbing Legolas in a hug and whispering a single word into his ear, _"Yes."_

He laid me down among the tall grasses next to the pool, as soft as the finest bed of goose down. He gazed down at me from above before gently moving down and kissing my lips sweetly. It soon grew more passionate when I ran my tongue across the front of his smooth lips. He parted his lips slightly and permitted me access into his sweet mouth. He tasted of the Wilde, that was the only way to describe his exquisite mouth.

I felt rather than saw his hands sliding down my sides, brushing ever so slightly against the outside curve of my breast. I gasped slightly when he pulled one of his hands back up and fully palmed one whole breast through my clothing. Though he wasn't the only party guilty of exploring, I had been running my hands down his chest and slightly tugging on the bottom to pull his undershirt out of his breeches.

He obviously decided at that point that we both were wearing too much clothing for his untied my bodice and started pulling the cord out. My mind vaguely registered that he was actually quite good at unlacing. Not to be outdone, I pulled his over shirt up his torso and he paused momentarily in his quest to let me get both his over shirt and undershirt off before he eased me out of my bodice and blouse. I set to work on his belt as his began undoing mine, and as our hands were busy I kicked off my boots and socks. I felt Legolas doing the same before we started pulling each other's pants down. I kicked the last of my leather pants off my feet before I became acquainted with the full, naked glory of my soon-to-be-husband.

As I admired the sight above me, I caught him staring down at me with pure love and passion. I gave him my warmest smile and he pulled me back into a kiss. He pulled back slightly, looking me in the eye, _"Are you completely sure?" _He asked. I just smiled at him again before pulling my head up to his ear and whispering, _"Yes."_ into it. I then took his pointed ear-tip into my mouth, tugging on it slightly and feeling the shudder of pleasure that ran through me beloved's body.

He pulled back once more to give me an apologetic look. I took a deep breath and then relaxed my body before my world of pleasure was painted a bright red of pain. I gasped, and Legolas gathered me into his arms gently, whispering soothing words and sounds into my ear.

Soon enough, the pain all but faded away and I rolled my hips to signal to Legolas that I was ready. The next moments were pure passion and pleasure ending in a dazzling firework of colors that ran through my body. I could feel Legolas' body shaking slightly next to me. He rolled over, pulling us both onto our sides in the grass as we embraced each other in the aftermath of the lovemaking.

After a few minutes, when we had both finished shivering, Legolas reached over and pulled one of his pouches from somewhere around us. Searching through it quickly he soon found what he was looking for as he pulled out two golden rings. He turned to me, handing me the larger of the pair, and pulled me into a sitting position.

He gently took my left hand, pulling the silver ring off and slipping on the golden ring he whispered, _"I give you this ring, and I swear myself to you."_

I smiled through tears, taking his left hand, pulling of the silver ring and slipping on the golden ring, I whispered back, _"I give you this ring, and I swear myself to you."_

I laughed, pulling my new husband into another kiss before pulling him down next to me in the grass, I nestled up against him and I listened to him breath as I let dreams take me.

**AN:** I know I skipped a little clip with the Fellowship, but it really isn't important to the story, and I'm feeling lazy, so….


	23. Fast-forwarding a bit

AN: Sometimes I truly regret being a Rennie Rat/Brat. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. Thank you to; **ccgnme, YunaNeko, psychovampirefreak, Alaee301, cullen freak8888, angel897, twilightfan1717, Jalice223, CullenxVamp, **and **PurpleFairy11.**

-DragonsChild.96, finally getting a decent number of hours of sleep.

**Chapter 22: Fast-forward Through the Next Two Monotonous Weeks**

**(Aura's POV)**

As the dawn broke over the forest, I awoke to see my fiancée- no, my _husband_- gazing down at me from where I had fallen asleep across his chest.

"_Good morning." _He whispered to me, before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my forehead. I mumbled in return, and then a thought came to me.

"_Erú!"_ I exclaimed, jerking up- catching Legolas' chin the process, _"My brother is going to kill us!"_ I stood and began to pace, _"More specifically, he's going to kill you and then he'll take me home where Arwen will kill me, then bring us both back and send us to my father and he'll yell at us before bringing in my brothers who'll lynch you, and…" _A hand suddenly appeared cut off my ramblings.

"_Whatever happens, we'll face it together." _Legolas stated, holding me in place, but releasing my mouth.

I laughed lightly; I kissed him, whispering on his lips, _"Now I remember why I married you."_

Legolas snorted, taking my hand and- shaking his head- led me towards where the rest of the fellowship had slept.

**(Edward's POV)**

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, standing from where I had spent the night. I glanced around to where the others were waking, targeting Aragorn in particular. He acknowledged that I had asked a question, yet did not answer.

"What are you looking for?" Jacob inquired sleepily, only half awake.

"My sister and Legolas." He responded. I looked around and realized that both Aura and Legolas were indeed missing.

"Perhaps they slipped off to do irresponsible things without you watching," Jacob very casually thought aloud, "You know, in our world people sleep with…." He drifted off when he caught Aragorn's glare directed at him.

"Aragorn," I called, drawing his attention to myself, "I'm quite sure neither of them would be that irresponsible."

He nodded, "Thank you Edward, but I think I'll just ask them myself." His glare drifted off into the trees, and following said gaze, I saw Aura and Legolas making their way towards us.

"_You had better have a good explanation." _Aragorn growled out, braced myself as I witnessed the couple flinch in response. _"I trusted you to take care of her!"_ He yelled in Legolas' face. _"No, don't say a word."_ He interrupted Legolas before he had even fully opened his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment, before shaking his head and whipping his fist around, catching Legolas in the chin. Legolas fell backwards, landing only a foot away from where he had stood. Aura slapped Aragorn before crouching down next to the elf and whispering to him.

Aragorn appeared shocked for a moment, touching his cheek tenderly. He abruptly began to laugh, before sticking his hand out to Legolas. The Ellon gingerly and suspiciously took the offered hand and allowed Aragorn to help him up. _"You had better take good care of my sister." _He stated, shaking Legolas' hand, _"Good luck with her."_

"Alright, would someone please explain what's going on?" Jacob demanded, finally standing.

"Aura and Legolas have married." I commented, watching the surprise grow on the boy's face. Now, if I could only figure out a way to see Arwen's response as well…

**(Jasper's POV)**

We were walking towards the library when we saw Edward speaking with Meluien. I called out his name, running towards him as Carlisle and my appearances registered in with him. As I reached him, I pulled him into a tight hug.

"What…what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling away from my embrace, yet leaving one hand on my shoulder as he hugged Carlisle as well.

"Alice saw what happened to you, and we followed." I responded. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, before embracing us both once more.

He stepped back and was just preparing to say something when a voice called his name, he sighed, "We'll take later." He said, before running off towards the voice, waving to us over his shoulder.

As it turns out, we did not get a chance to talk; not at all during the next two weeks. It seemed that whenever we did meet, Edward was always going somewhere, or we were.

It was on the second to last day before the Fellowship's departure that the Lady approached us.

"Carlisle, Jasper," She greeted us; "I believe that you should depart with the Fellowship. It will be the swiftest way for you to reunite with your family. Though, I must warn you that you will encounter many dangers. It is your choice, but the Fellowship departs on the marrow, so decide quickly."

"What sort of dangers?" I asked; all I received in response was that same mysterious smile before she walked away, "She does that intentionally." I stated, my annoyance seeping into my voice.

"Of course she does." Carlisle agreed a small smirk on his face.

**(Aura's POV)**

"You know, there's nothing wrong with falling in love." I commented as I sat down next to Edward. He turned to me, his eyebrow raised in question, "I saw you talking with Meluien earlier today, and yesterday, and the day before…." He looked away from me, yet I still caught a glimpse of the blush forming on his cheeks.

"She's a very good person to talk to." He tried, his eyes darting back to me.

"Nice try, but you didn't say anything about caring for her." I smirked as he sighed. "Edward, I understand- we're off on a mission we may never return from, and you don't want to hurt her." He nodded in agreement. "Let me just give you one small piece of advice; don't do to her what you did to me. If you care for her, tell her. Don't leave her hanging. However, explain your position and let her make her own choice. You're not the only one who can make decisions- remember that." With that, I stood and walked away, leaving Edward to consider my words. I had forgiven him, but that didn't mean he had learned his lesson completely.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being?" Saruman inquired, looking toward Victoria standing in the doorway, "They were Elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated…"

Victoria raised an eyebrow as the Orc standing before the wizard growled.

"A ruined and terrible form of life. And now… perfected: my fighting Uruk-Hai. Now, whom do you serve?" Saruman asked the room in general.

"Saruman!" The Orc standing in front of him responded immediately.

"Saruman." Victoria almost whispered, as if she wished for it not to be true. Saruman gave an evil smirk in return before swirling around and stalking out onto the balcony, where an army was waiting for him. Victoria slowly made her way out after him, appearing just in time to hear his speech in fact.

"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!" The Uruk-Hai responded to this by raising and shaking their weapons and stamping their feet.

Saruman turned back to face the chamber, where the Uruk-Hai leader stood, "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others!"

The Uruk-Hai leader growled in response before turning to leave.

"And me?" Victoria questioned, "What am I to do?"

She nearly cowered before the smirk the wizard turned on her, "For you, I have another mission altogether."

The Uruk-Hai troops could be seen marching away in dark columns from the once pure and white Isengard.

**(Aura's POV)**

We had gathered on the banks of the river in the early morning. I was just beginning to see the golden beams of sunlight through the trees when my grandparents arrived with their court. Many were carrying parcels and cloaks, which they immediately began to fasten around our necks with the crest of Lórien.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people. May these cloaks help to shield you from unfriendly eyes." My Grandfather declared as he and my Grandmother came to stand before me.

"_Dearest Aura,"_ My Grandmother began, _"You already carry one of our bows and swords, as such, I have nothing to give you besides this."_ She held out a jeweled necklace. I took it from her, giving her a questioning look before I realized what it was I was truly holding.

I threw my arms around my Grandmother, _"Thank you, this is the most wonderful gift you could have given me- your acceptance."_ I whispered into her ear. I pulled away and smiled at her, before giving my Grandfather a hug as well, repeating my words to him.

I examined the necklace in my hands as my grandparents turned to present their gifts to the rest of the Fellowship. It was small, yet more masculine then the necklaces Arwen and I had received from Grandmother in honor of our titles- Undómiel and Lothuialeth. Also, the green jewels imbedded in the leaf were rare- especially for us elves.

I glanced up and saw Legolas testing a bow- obviously his gift from my Grandmother, then I continued down the line to where I saw her walking towards the small group of Lórien Elves gathered to bid us adieu. I gasped quietly when I saw the two figures on the outskirts of the group. They couldn't be here, could they?

"I have one final… gift to give before you depart." My Grandmother stated, drawing our attention back to her, "Two more traveling companions." She gestured them forward and I closed my eyes, I had been prepared for Edward, but these two as well?

"They know the danger, and wish to join you on your quest." I heard my Grandmother saying.

"Carlisle, Jasper." I heard Edward acknowledge, "Are you sure you want to join us?"

They must have given some sort of affirmative, for when I opened my eyes they were making their way towards us.

"Introductions will have to be done on the way," Aragorn stated, "I am afraid we have no more time to spare. We must depart." I gave my grandparents one last fleeting smile before I turned and made my way towards the boats, the voices of the Elves' song following us as we gathered on the bank to push off.

We began to shift parcels into the Elvish boats when Legolas paused and reached down into one of the packs, "Lembas!" He exclaimed in joy, "Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He replaced the pack where it had been, then he turned to the bank and made his way to gather more to load.

I remained behind and listened as I heard Merry turn to Pippin and ask, "How many did you eat?"

"Four." Pippin responded before he burped. I shook my head and let out a small laugh, turning to follow Legolas' lead in loading the boats.

It only took a few more trips between shore and boat before we were fully loaded, and we were ready to set off. I looked over the forest of Lórien, and I sighed.

"_We will return."_ I heard from behind me, and I turned to find Legolas standing next to one of the boats. I noticed all the others had already departed and were waiting just offshore for me to finish saying my farewells. I smiled to Legolas, making my way over to the boat, allowing him to help me into it.

We pushed off, and I started to row. I refused to look back again. I had to believe we would return.


	24. And so, the Fellowship is Separated

**AN: **Its official, I've gone off the deep-end; anyway, thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **cullen freak8888, MuzzePersson95, psychovampirefreak, YunaNeko, ccgnme, angel897, PurpleFairy11, Jalice223, twilightfan1717, aesir21, Alii** and **SCREAMM.**

~DragonsChild.96, looking for a straightjacket (for everyone else's safety of course).

**Chapter 23: And so, the Fellowship is Separated.**

**(Aura's POV)**

It was nightfall when we finally docked and set camp on a small island. I look across the water, with its silvery webs of lights reverberating from its surface. A movement caught my eye, and I followed the ripples to a small log. The log was ordinary enough, but the small hands and eyes glinting from it were certainly not.

I turned to face my brother, to inform him of this misfortune; however, he cut-off both Boromir- who had apparently witnessed the same disturbance as me- and I before we could even begin.

"Gollum," He spat the name in distaste, "He has tracked us since Moria." I heard a disfigured voice floating towards us, repeating the disgusting creature's name.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river." Aragorn continued, shaking his head in dismay, "But he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir stated, and I had to agree.

"Boromir is correct Aragorn, as you well know," I said, "We should take this chance and exterminate the beast."

"Aura," I heard my name called from a few yards away by Carlisle, "it's wrong to kill innocent beings. Taking the life of such a creature is just an abuse of power."

"Innocent?" I questioned, as incredulous as possible, "Would you call an Orc 'innocent' as well, if given the choice? Would call that monster who stole Gandalf 'innocent'?"

He gave me a bewildered look, "You have no idea the horrible things that 'innocent creature' has done, and so do not dare speak as if you do!" I stormed away, plunging into the forest that edged the camp. I could hear someone behind me, but I didn't care. If they decided to try to tell me off for speaking that way to Carlisle, it was their own fault if they didn't like the results. And if it was either of the Cullens, trying to apologize, ack! I may have forgiven Edward, but it took months for me to trust him- his family needed to work for my approval if they planned to gain my acceptance. I decided to keep my identity as "Bella" a secret for the moment, though I wouldn't act spiteful towards them unless I felt the absolute need to. I went over my varied decisions in my head and nodded slightly when I agreed with all of them completely.

I finally stopped at the ancient statue of a set of Elvish lovers. I stared up at the Elleth's face, her expression of absolute adoration- a feeling obviously returned by the Ellon.

"_Exquisite."_ I heard from behind me, Legolas.

"_They're both beautiful."_ I whispered in return. I caught a derisive snort from my husband and I turned to face him.

"_They are quite well-made," _He agreed, _"but I was speaking of your rage. Your wrath is beyond compare."_

"_Indeed?"_ I asked, my voice deepening and turning husky. My husband only nodded in response, a saucy smirk on his face.

He and I stepped towards each other, neither making a sound, despite the dead leaves on the ground.

When we reached each other, he lifted both arms and pulled me the final foot by my hips. I placed my hands on his shoulders, using him as leverage to reach his lips with my own. I felt my husband's hands drifting around my hips: one moving further behind to grip my left butt cheek firmly through my leather breeches. The other hand pulled towards the front, drifting lower, before firmly dragging its way up to my belt.

I shuddered in response to his ministrations, _"Are we guaranteed no interruptions?"_ I whispered, panting slightly.

Legolas pulled away slightly from where he had been planting openmouthed kisses along my neck, slowly moving lower, _"I warned them that they would face your fury if they chose to come find us before we decided to return."_

I felt my knees grow weak, and I moaned in pleasure as I felt him undoing my belt and slipping his hand inside, slowly drifting down, rubbing gently but still applying pressure. We had never done this before, and I gasped as his hand reached my lower lips, pressing down and continuing his circling. My husband had magic hands- not even a minute and I was ready to finish.

I took a deep breath, trying to focus enough to pull Legolas' belt and breeches open. I took his swollen member in my hand, gently moving fingers over the soft skin. I gave him a questioning look when he pulled my hand away, yet he just gave me that same saucy smirk.

He pushed me down slowly, resting me in a soft spot among the leaves. He pulled my pants the rest of the way off, using his hand that was still circling my lower lips as leverage. My inner bloomers followed as well, tangling around my boots with my breeches that had been caught before them.

He then moved to pull his own pants down, but as he was going too slowly, using only one hand, I decided to take over, yanking his breeches down quickly- almost harshly. He laughed softly at my impatience. I rolled my eyes, before reaching down and pulling his completely hardened member to me.

I took a deep breath as he entered and began to move. I lost track of everything surrounding us: place, time, everything.

I let out a keen as I climaxed, and Legolas grunted as he followed me shortly thereafter.

He pulled me into his arms, still shivering in post release.

When we had both calmed, he pulled back and grinned at me, _"Are you still angry?"_ He asked.

I thought over his question for a moment before smiling at him, _"I'm not sure, but maybe since we have time, we should make every effort to ensure the contrary."_

He laughed, pulling himself towards me, _"I love you, I truly do."_ He whispered in my ear, before we resumed our previous activities.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Do you have any idea when they'll be back?" I asked from my position next to Carlisle. Aragorn turned to me and shook his head.

"No, but we will be spending the night here, do not worry for them." He spoke, "As such, I believe introductions are finally in order."

I nodded in agreement, "I'm Jasper Whitlock-Cullen."

"I am Carlisle Cullen." My father said, before returning to the deep thoughts he had been in since Aura took his head off- speaking of which…

"What is the relation between Aura and the Ellon- Legolas, I believe his name is?" I questioned, "Speaking of which, who is Aura exactly?"

Aragorn was thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "Aura is my older sister, she is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and she is also-"

"She is also annoyed by her baby brother and his inability to keep a secret." He was cut-off by Aura as she reentered the campsite, followed shortly by Legolas. Aragorn grimaced, blushing slightly.

"To answer your questions," Aura continued, "my name is Aura Lothuialeth, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and wife to Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood." With that, she turned and pulled Legolas over to the sleeping mats that had been set out earlier.

"Well, to continue," Aragorn cleared his throat, "I am Aragorn, a Ranger." He gestured to the man with the red hair who he had been arguing with earlier, "That is Boromir of Gondor. Gimli, son of Glóin. Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo of the Shire. And of course, you already know Edward and Jacob." He gestured to each face as he named them, most nodded in acknowledgement, though both Gimli and Boromir just grunted. "It is nice to meet you both, but we are setting out earlier, and though you both may be Ellons, conserving your strength is most important at this moment. Get some sleep, I will keep watch." Aragorn concluded, walking to the small fire in the center of the clearing and feeding it slowly.

"Let's take his advice." I suggested to my father, making my way to the sleeping mats and lying down. I closed my eyes and let myself enter the realm of dreams.

**(Aura's POV)**

"We've been on the river for nine days Aragorn," I stated, still paddling the boat, "we should reach the lake later tonight and pass the East Emnet in two days' time." Aragorn nodded in agreement, though remained mostly silent. I peered at the area around us and realized why.

We turned the corner and my brother stood, watching the statues at the end of the canyon, "Behold, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." I couldn't help but stare in wonder at the two majestic statues carved from the rock face. Their arms were held aloft, a warning to those who passed this way. They were the silent and solemn wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

"_Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world."_ I sang gently, the song of Aragorn's people. I let my head fall, thinking of my own family and kin. I shook my head and looked up, peering at the waterfall as we passed, watching the hillsides appear with their ancient ruins. Boromir soon pointed-out a decent docking point, and we pulled off and began to set camp.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I was pulling supplies out of the boat when I heard Aragorn speaking behind me, "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." He directed, watching the water closely.

"Oh, yes?" Gimli began, sounding offended, "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" I turned to stare at the Dwarf, worried by his words, "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn then walked away, letting Gimli splutter in indignation.

"Is that our only path?" I questioned the general group, not necessarily wanting to hear the answer.

"There are many roads to Mordor, Jasper." Aura responded from beside me, "We are simply taking the safest and quickest route. All the others were taken-over by the Dark Lord long ago and I no longer safe to travel for even the common people, let alone a quest to destroy Sauron." Aura turned and smiled at me, and although I was still quite worried, I couldn't help but take comfort in this flawless and delicate Elleth's smile. "On that note," she laughed gently, "I need to replenish my herbs before we enter an area where I cannot find what I need." She stood, and made her way out of the campsite, grabbing a pouch on her way out.

"Aragorn," I started, still staring at the spot where Aura had disappeared, "why is Aura with us? She's so slight and gentle, why did she join you on this quest?"

"Because there is no way any person, Elf, Dwarf, Man, or even Hobbit, could keep her from doing something once she set her mind to it." Legolas answered, "And while I can imagine that you are thinking that as a female, Aura is defenseless, and yet that could not be further from the truth."

At my confused look, Legolas continued, "We Elves train both the Ellons, and Elleths in the arts of battle, so neither gender in defenseless… How old are you both?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm over one-hundred, and Carlisle is over three-hundred." I answered after a moment's pause.

"You are merely children." Legolas commented, sounding surprised, though I was offended, "As you should know, we Elves are practically immortal, and children are very rare and celebrated occurrences, you are currently the youngest Elves in existence. Before you came, Aura and I were the youngest, yet both of us are well past our thousandth year." I could only gape slightly in response. I turned to Carlisle for a confirmation, and only let my jaw drop further as he nodded. He had focused on learning about the Elven culture and history during our time in Lórien, whereas I had focused on fighting. Luckily, we had both managed to learn Sindarin.

"Aragorn, we should leave now." Legolas said, bringing us back to the original topic.

Aragorn shook his head, "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

Legolas gave a look, before he began to whisper, yet I could still make out his words, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it!"

The others continued their banter, having not heard this conversation, and it was only when Merry entered the campsite with more firewood did I look up.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked suddenly, and we all began to look around, trying to find the Hobbit.

I then noticed that three of our party were missing; Aura, Frodo, and, "Boromir, he's gone as well." We all looked at each other in fear.

**(Aura's POV)**

I bent down to cut a sprig of Athelas, no doubt, we would need it in the future, as it was helpful for all sorts of injuries. I looked over the leaves and flowers of the plant, admiring it and I was putting the cutting in my pouch, when I heard raised voices nearby.

I quickly pulled out my bow, tensing and creeping towards the sound, willing my body to make no noise as I skirted the trees and fallen leaves.

"Give it to me!" I heard, and it was only then that I realized I recognized the two arguing voices; Boromir and Frodo. I dropped all ideas of caution and flat out ran to hillside.

The voices continued for a few moments before Frodo's suddenly disappeared. _No! _Was my only thought as I pushed myself.

"Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!" Boromir cried out to the distance.

"What have you done?" I questioned, my voice fearful. Boromir quickly turned to look at me, shocked by my sudden appearance.

He looked away from me, shamefaced, "Forgive me." He whispered, and I could barely make out the words, "Please forgive me… I… I tried to take the Ring from Frodo."

"Boromir," I called his attention to me as he continued rambling, "ask for your forgiveness from another. Where is Frodo?"

He glanced around as if hoping to see the Hobbit appear suddenly, "He… used the Ring and disappeared. I know not where he is now." I was about to comment when I heard screams in the distance, not again!

**(Jake's POV)**

I ran through the trees and ruins, transforming mid-jump and pushing myself faster as I followed the Hobbits' scent across the wood. I finally came out of the ruins and spotted Merry and Pippin hiding behind a large rock. They were speaking to someone across the trail and followed their gazes to see Frodo hiding behind a tree across the path from them.

I glanced up the hill, checking the position of the Uruk-Hai who were approaching all too quickly for my taste.

When I glanced back down however, I saw the two most reckless Hobbits pulling their stupidest stunt of all time, "Hey! Hey you! Over here!" Merry was calling, attracting the attention of the monsters making their way down the hillside. I growled in exasperation as Pippin followed his lead.

I dashed up alongside the two, encouraging them to climb onto my back, but Merry just shook his head. "Jake!" Pippin called out, "Go to Frodo! He needs your aid more than us!" I didn't know whether to be more impressed by the Hobbits willingness to sacrifice themselves for Frodo, or their ability to run and give me directions at the same time. I snorted before nodding my head and umping over them to catch up to Frodo.

**(Aura's POV)**

I sprinted toward the sounds, hoping I was not too late, when the Hobbit ran past me. I dodged Pippin and Merry and launched into battle with the Uruk-Hai the Halflings had heralded. I caught the first with a dagger I pulled out of my boot, and the second with my sword. After that, I lost count. The ground was soon strewn with the bodies of the creatures both Boromir and I had slain.

We were forced into the center of the clearing, and I managed to draw them away from the Halflings, pushing them behind a rock pile.

I dashed forward, taking Boromir's place as he sounded the horn of Gondor, its clear sound drawing attention to us in the madness.

I dodged, ducked, sliced and parried my way across the clearing, killing the monsters that still surrounded us on all sides. It was then that I heard the prominent "_twang" _of the arrow as it left the crossbow. I didn't think, I just moved.

"Boromir!" I screamed, drawing his attention to me as I shoved him to the side. Then the harsh pain blossomed in my chest, and I stared down at the arrow that had seemingly appeared out of my ribcage. I could only look at it for a moment, before reality decided to step in, and I dropped to the ground.

I caught only brief seconds of the next few moments. I heard Boromir's cry and then a resounding thud from the same direction. I tried not to consider the meaning. I tried to move, but only gasped in pain as the arrow shifted.

The Hobbits cried out a little ways off, and I felt myself being lifted. Not by my husband, or my brother, heck, even Boromir would have been better than the Uruk-Hai that now had me in his clutches. Unfortunately, or fortunately as the case may be, I then lost consciousness.

**(Edward's POV)**

We followed the sound of Boromir's horn to a hillside. I fought my hardest, trying to keep all around me safe as well. Aragorn was far ahead of me, already nearing the bottom of the incline. A sword caught me on the outside of my arm, and I turned- ignoring the injury- and stabbed the creature through its eye.

I rushed down the hillside, looking just in time to see Aragorn stab an Uruk-Hai through the chest. The monster was already missing an arm, but it just snarled and pulled Aragorn's sword further into its body. The man froze for a split-second before he yanked the sword out and decapitated the creature with it. It fell to the ground with its head rolling a distance and then stopped.

Just as I was about to ask him if he was alright, he jerked his head up and cried out, "No!" then ran to a nearby tree. I followed in his wake, and gasped when I saw Boromir lying face down among the fallen leaves, and a patch of blood on his strawberry blond hair.

Aragorn turned the man, and as he did so, Boromir took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Aragorn and I both sighed in relief, before Boromir grabbed Aragorn's arms, "Where are the little one? Did they take them?" He demanded as his fellow man pushed him back down.

"Be still." Aragorn commanded.

"And Aura," Boromir asked, still pushing to get up, "where is she? And Frodo, what has happened to Frodo?"

Aragorn sighed, "I let Frodo go. I know not where Aura is…" He stood and moved away from the man a bit.

"We must find her; she was gravely injured." Boromir insisted, trying and failing to force himself to his feet. A brief flash of something passed over his face but it was gone too quickly for me to catch it, "Aragorn, I tried to take the Ring from Frodo."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn answered shortly, turning to me and then glancing around at the ground.

"Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all." Boromir said from his place on the ground.

Aragorn turned back to the man, and kneeled in front of him, "No Boromir! You fought bravely, you have kept your honor." He leaned forward and checked the wound on Boromir's head.

"Leave it!" Boromir cried, jerking away from Aragorn's ministrations, "The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness… And my city to ruin."

Aragorn moved away from the man slightly, while still keeping close enough to grasp his forearm, " I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail." He stated confidently.

"Our people?" Boromir questioned, gazing into his fellow man's eyes, "Our people!" He said decidedly before reaching for his sword and pulling it towards him, as Aragorn helped him stand. "I will follow you my Brother… my Captain… my King!" He proclaimed, looking determinedly into Aragorn's eyes as they clasped forearms.

"Then be at peace, son of Gondor, you are forgiven." Aragorn stated, finally letting the man go. We all turned as Legolas, Jasper, Carlisle, and Gimli arrived on the scene, looking towards Boromir with puzzled expressions. Moreover, I noticed how picturesque the scene was; the trees, encrusted with lichen and moss, towered over the two warriors, brothers at arms. Mist and light shone through the wood like a vision, a scene in a tapestry of long ago.

"Where is Aura?" Legolas asked, breaking the moment, "I have not seen her since she left to collect herbs…" He trailed off and looked around as if expecting Aura to suddenly appear from amongst the trees.

"Just before I was knocked unconscious," Boromir began, "Aura moved me out of the way and intercepted an arrow intended to take my life. She was injured and lying on the ground over there the last time I saw her." He gestured to a place about ten feet away from where we stood. I moved to the spot and gasped when I saw the small pool of blood that resided there.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, moving to stand near me.

"Blood." I answered shortly.

Aragorn reached my side and looked at the patch, moving around slightly to see it from all directions. The others soon joined us, and watched the Ranger do his work. "She was carried away- by an Uruk-Hai no doubt- along with Merry and Pippin if these tracks are anything to go by."

"What would Saruman want with Aura?" Legolas asked, a slight sound of desperation affecting his voice.

"Aura is well-known throughout these lands, no doubt he has some plan for her." Aragorn answered grimly, "We must track them, but before we go we must return to camp and destroy our traces."

We all agreed before following the man back in the direction of our camp.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I finally reached Frodo just as he was pushing a boat into the water, as I had been distracted be a group of those monsters after my life. I was about to move when Sam appeared out of the forest near me, and he ran into the water.

"Frodo, no!" Sam cried, pushing his way into the deeper water, "Frodo! Mr. Frodo!"

He continued into the river, following Frodo's boat, "Go back, Sam!" Frodo commanded, "I'm going to Mordor alone!" Like hell he was! I thought to myself, watching Sam slowly reaching the deeper water, though he seemed to be having trouble.

"Of course you are," Sam responded, "and I'm coming with you!"

"You can't swim!" Frodo called out, and I groaned in realization, "Sam!"

As the Hobbit's head went under and Frodo began to scream, I moved out of the tree line and dashed into the water. Followed the movements in the water, and upon reaching the foolish runt, pulled him out of the water with my teeth, plopping him down in the boat next to Frodo before getting in myself and returning to human form.

"Don't even try to talk me out of it." I stopped the Hobbit before he could comment, "I fear Aura much more then you, and she would kill me if she found out that I let you two run off without doing anything."

"And I made a promise Mr. Frodo, a promise!" Sam insisted, "'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to! I don't mean to!"

"Oh Sam!" Frodo exclaimed, pulling the other Hobbit into a hug, "Come on." I smirked and nodded, rustling the Halfling's hair and grabbing an oar.

**(Edward's POV)**

Legolas shoved the third boat into the water, sending the final of the "extra" provisions to vanish.

"You don't mean to follow them?" Boromir asked, referencing Frodo and Sam.

Aragorn shook his head, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli sighed, "Then it has all been in vain." He stated regretfully, "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn turned to us, putting his back to the water he had previously been staring at, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Aura to torment and death." He verified, pulling his pack on and checking his weaponry, "We have left all that can be spared behind, now let us hunt some Orc!" He proclaimed.

We all glanced around at each other, grinning at his enthusiasm. "Yes!" Gimli exclaimed, laughing.

Aragorn dashed into the forest, and we soon followed him.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I stood next to the two Hobbits on a high hill we had climbed. A dark sky was behind us, even though a glimmer of light still showed beneath it.

"Mordor, I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo commented, looking back at the lake.

"Strider will look after them." Sam reassured him, patting him gently on the back.

Frodo glance at us both, "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, "We may."

I shook my head and turned to look into the distance, "Well," I began, drawing the Hobbits' attention to me, "let's go. Mordor isn't getting any closer."

"I'm glad you two are with me." Frodo acknowledged.

I glanced at the Halfling, before turning to scan the distance and look at our path. We had a long way to go, and along a lonely road. We were all so far from our homes.

**AN:** And so ends the first section. Don't worry! I'll be back again with _The Two Towers_! Moreover, all you people who didn't want Boromir to die had better be happy, because this was damn hard to write!


	25. A Good Announcement

So, I just want to start off by saying **THIS IS NOT A DISCONTINUATION NOTICE!** In fact, it's the exact opposite.

It's just that I decided to separate the different books/movies into different stories.

The next "chapter" in the _Aura of the Past _trilogy (because it will be a trilogy) will be called _Warrior of the Present_ and I am posting the prologue of it as (or before, depending on when you got this update notice) you are reading this.

It should be up in the next ten or fifteen minutes if it's not already up… barring severe computer complications.

I also want to **CLEAR UP** a few facts for people, since I was unclear during the last chapter (thank you to **Nina1399 **for bringing this to my attention) Jacob went with Frodo and Sam. Edward is with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Carlisle, and Jasper tracking Aura, Pippin and Merry who were taken by the Uruk-Hai. I will refer to Bella as "Aura" when she is in her elf form, and as "Bella" when she is in her human form. As of yet, only Jake and Edward know that Aura and Bella are one and the same… hint, hint. So, she has not transformed into her human form since Imaldris. I hope this cleared up any questions you had.

Hoping you all return for the next step of Aura's journey,

~DC.96


End file.
